Transformers 6: The Uprising Of The Dawn Part 1
by RossKousukePrime
Summary: 2 años después de la batalla en Tokio, todos vuelven a sus vidas normales, Janette irá a la universidad y tendrá que lidiar con que no se enteren que ella es una Autobot, la boda de Optimus y Mary se acerca, una nueva venganza de parte de Galvatron se alzará y entre muchas otras cosas pasarán (Secuela de Transformers 5: The Road Machine) Esta historia se divide en 2 partes.
1. Nuevo inicio

**Empecemos con la posible 6ta entrega de TF **

**Se desarrollará ahora en Dodge City, Kansas City, Chicago, California e Inglaterra**

**Esto es lo que pasa luego de 2 años**

**Después de la batalla de Tokio**

* * *

Capítulo 1 Nuevo inicio

_(Narra Janette)_

Había transcurrido 2 años después de la batalla en Tokio, yo ya tenía 18 años, y bueno, digamos que Mary y Optimus están…bueno, a punto de casarse.

Bumblebee y yo aún no tenemos una relación, y los demás Autobots, junto a los Dinobots, se quedaron con nosotros ya que Mary es su verdadera líder.

Pero bueno, tengo que ir a la universidad Mary y Optimus están muy orgullosos, eso creo…

-Janette, has crecido bastante, a comparación de hace 2 años- Dijo Mary

-Sí, jaja, sí tienes razón, ahora, ya tengo 18, lo suficiente como para hacerme independiente- Le dije a Mary muy decidida

-¿Llevas el báculo?- Me preguntó Mary

-Sí Mary, aquí lo trigo, no te preocupes por mí, avísame cuando sea la boda- Finalicé

Al finalizar me puse en mi modo Auto y me fui de allí, me fui hasta la universidad de Kansas, no estaba muy lejos, de hecho, me quedaba demasiado cerca de mi casa, estaba por Lawrence o algo así, debía apresurarme, no me estacione ya que no sabía cómo iban a reaccionar, así que me fui a un callejón y me puse en mi verdadera forma humana.

Vestía un pantalón de mezclilla entubado, una playera verde larga con un cinturón blanco, tuve que lidiar con mis cajas, que de hecho, eran 7 cajas repletas y me fui directo a mi cuarto.

-¿Dónde está la habitación 84?, mierda- Susurré

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- Dijo una voz detrás de mí

Era un chico con cabello negro, ojos verdes, piel bronceada y alto. Vestía una camiseta de cuadros azul, pantalón beige, unos converse negros y dos muñequeras de color negro con rojo.

-Sí puedes, sí- Me dirigí al chico

-Muy bien, dame estas y tú te llevas esas- Me dijo amablemente

-Muchas gracias- Le agradecí

-¿Y cuál es tu habitación?- Me preguntó

-Es la 84- Le dije

Luego nos dirigimos a la 84, en lo que nos dirigíamos hacia allá, oculté mi cabello bicolor, me lo corté temporalmente hasta el cuello, mis ojos eran solamente café oscuro, mis caderas no se notaban casi, mis colmillos eran pequeños y mi busto lo hice a un tamaño chico.

-Muy bien, llegamos- Dijo el chico

-Muchas gracias, ahora, me pondré a desempacar mis cosas- Le dije

-Por cierto ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- Me preguntó

No le podía decir mi verdadero nombre, ahora, era parte de los Autobots, por ahora nos escondemos y no debemos dar ninguna información personal.

-Grace Jones- Le mentí -¿Y tú?-

-Chris West, encantado de conocerte, Grace- Me sonrió y se fue

-Ah- Suspiré de alivio

-No puede ser que conozcas al chico más popular de la escuela, Grace- Me dijo una voz –Ah, lo lamento, soy tu compañera de cuarto: Meredith Johnson y ella es mi prima Kate Johansson –

-Es un placer conocerlas a ambas- Sonreí

Meredith era un poco baja que yo, piel morena claro, ojos café, cabello largo, lacio, negro, un poco gordita, vestía una playera negra con poco escote, un pantalón beige y zapatillas blancas.

Kate era un poco más alta que yo, cabello ondulado, de color café claro, ojos avellana, vestía una playera roja, encima una chaqueta morada, mini shorts de mezclilla, unos mallas negras y botas rojas

Creo que durante los próximos años de la universidad, no tendrán nada de emoción, pero apenas, mi vida había dado un giro.

-Oye, creo que le agradas a Chris, Grace-Me dijo Meredith

-¿En serio crees?, no puede ser- Dije "desilusionada"

-Sí, hasta casi se cae al piso cuando te despidió y se iba- Dijo Kate

-Tienes razón, es probable- Dije para terminar

Esa noche, no podía dormir, los recuerdos de hace 2 años, revoloteaban en mi cabeza sin parar.

Cómo conocí a Mary

Cuando me di cuenta que estaba enamorada de Optimus

La batalla de Tokio

La revelación que me dio Miranda

La utilización de mis poderes

Cuando conocí a los Autobots

Entre muchas cosas más

En unos días será la boda de Optimus y Mary, y mientras esté en la universidad, no debo mostrar mi identidad, pasara lo que pasara, a menos que regresasen los Decepticons.

Luego me puse a pensar en los Decepticons, ¿Ellos regresarían? en caso de que regresaran ¿Cuándo? no sabía que pasaría después o tal vez mañana.

A la mañana siguiente tenía mucho sueño, quería dormir por siempre, no debí pensar esas ideas sobre los Decepticons.

-Grace, ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Kate

-Pareces un zombi- Dijo Meredith bromeando

-Sí, lo sé, no dormí nada ayer- Dije cansada

-¿Y si tomas un café? a lo mejor eso te hará sentir mejor- Dijo Kate

-Sí, es cierto, el café despierta- Dijo Meredith amablemente

-OK, pero hay que apurarnos, sino, el profesor Ronald no tendrá piedad de nosotras- Dije muy cansada y me fui a tomar un café

No sé si fue efecto del café o qué, pero empecé a tener vista borrosa, letras del lenguaje Celestano y Cybertroniano interrumpían mi vista.

Algo iba a pasar

¿Pero que estaba pensando? estoy segura de que son ilusiones mías, si sigo haciéndome ideas tontas, terminaré loca como Yuuki Cross.

Saliendo al fin de la clase, me fui a descansar cerca de la fuente, pero primero, iba a dejar mis libros en mi habitación, cuando tropezaron conmigo haciendo que casi se cayera uno de mis libros.

-Ay, perdón, ¿Te lastimaste?, jaja, qué boba- Rió sarcásticamente

No podía activar mis poderes allí mismo, así que controlé mi enojo y me di la vuelta rápidamente, y me fui directo a mi habitación, cuando de repente, escuché una voz que se acercaba.

-Vaya, parece que le caes mal a Valerie- Dijo la voz

-Ah, hola!, si es cierto, eso creo- Dije esforzando una sonrisa

-Mi nombre en Vanessa Carline y ella, como te había dicho, es Valerie Bolt, no es muy madura que digamos- Aconsejó Vanessa –Bueno, ¿Y cuál es tu nombre?-

-Mi nombre es Grace Jones- Dije amablemente

-Bueno, Grace, espero vernos de nuevo por aquí, voy a estudiar para un examen, Bye- Se despidió y se fue

-Sí, adiós- Y me fui a la fuente

Me senté allí, mientras sacaba mi celular y veía unas fotos, en una estaba con Optimus, en otra estaba con Mary, en otra estaba con Bumblebee, en otra más estábamos los 4, en otra estaba yo con traje de baño en la playa y en otra más estábamos todos los Autobots en la carretera.

-¡Grace!- Exclamó una voz

Voltee y vi a Chris, venia hacia mí, no sabía si guardar el celular y así lo hice, guardé el celular y no lo saqué para nada.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Me preguntó

-Pues, quería disfrutar el ambiente- Le dije amable

-¿Has escuchado sobre el accidente de hace 2 años, en Dodge City?- Me preguntó

-N-No- Mentí nerviosa -¿Y qué decía?-

-Que hace 2 años, hubo un ataque de parte de los Transformers, al parecer eran Decepticons, pero no solo atacaron Dodge City, sino también Kansas City y Tokio, Japón, hasta ahora, no se sabe el paradero de los Transformers- Dijo Chris interesado

Al parecer, tengo un obstáculo, de nombre Chris que tal vez si se da cuenta de que soy un Autobot, me asesinará.

* * *

**En caso de que Chris la intentase asesinar**

**Optimus se vengará**

**Ah por cierto un dato curioso de Chris, perdió a casi toda su familia en el accidente de Chicago en TF 3 DSOTM**

**Hasta el próximo cap!**

**Bye :D :3**


	2. Preparativos y recuerdos

**Aquí el segundo capítulo**

**¡GRACIAS POR ESPERAR!**

**Sin más que agregar disfrútenla :D**

* * *

Capítulo 2 Preparativos y recuerdos

_(Narra Mary)_

Janette se había ido, ya no me preocupaba ella, bueno tal vez sí, pero no tanto como hace 2 años, entré a la casa donde estaban sentados en el sofá Michelle, Mark y Bumblebee.

-¿Ya se fue Jan?- Preguntó Bumblebee triste

-Sí, Bee, se fue- Dije eso y Bee se puso triste que se hizo bolita

-Bueno, no deberíamos preocuparnos por ella, ya es toda una mujer de 18 años, al igual que Tessa y Shane, solamente que ellos ya tienen más experiencia- Aclaró Mark

-Sí, me acuerdo cuando Cade no podía superar la partida de Tessa cuando se casó con Shane- Bromeó Michelle

-Sí, jaja, fue épico- Dije burlonamente

-Te escuché ¿Eh, Mary?- Dijo Cade llegando a la sala

-OK, nunca debí recordarte eso- Dije con una sonrisa "tonta"

-¡Mary!, ¿Estás ahí?- Era la voz de Optimus

-O-Optimus, aquí estoy, en la sala- Dije despreocupada

No faltaron unos cuantos minutos y bajó Optimus con su ropa de caballero.

-¿Por qué no te pones tu ropa casual, Optimus?- Pregunté dudosa

-Porque me veo como arrabalero- Dijo Optimus harto

-Oye, ¿Vamos a ir hoy?- Pregunté con una sonrisa

-Sí Mary, vamos a ir hoy- Dijo dándome un pequeño beso en la mejilla

-¿Y a dónde van?- Preguntó Mark

-Por los preparativos de la boda ¿Cierto?- Preguntó Cade

-Exactamente- Acepté

Luego nos fuimos, Optimus se transformó en su modo camión y decidimos platicar sobre lo que haríamos para la boda, la comida, los invitados, los arreglos, todo.

Hasta que mi reloj contratiempo sonó

-¿Hola?- Pregunté

-Mary, ¿eres tú?- Preguntó la voz de Janette

-Sí, Jan ¿Qué sucede?- Pregunté

-¿Cuándo será la boda?- Preguntó Janette muy nerviosa

-Dentro de 5 días ¿Por qué?- Pregunté desconcertada

-Luego les cuento- Dijo eso y cortó la llamada

-¿Quién era, Mary?- Preguntó Optimus en la radio

-Era Janette- Le dije

No tardamos en llegar a un local donde había cosas para bodas, arreglos, pasteles, entre muchas otras cosas más.

-Buenos días, ¿Qué se les ofrece?- Preguntó la encargada

-Queremos hacer invitaciones para nuestra boda- Dijo Optimus

¿Y cuáles son sus nombres?- Preguntó la encargada

-Me llamo Optimus Prime- Contestó Optimus

-Y yo me llamo Mary Kousuke- Contesté

La encargada anotó los nombres y nos dijo que las invitaciones saldrán en 2 días, luego empezamos a ver los decorativos.

Como la casa era demasiado grande íbamos a poner todo de color blanco, las mesas iban a tener un florero de orquídeas blancas y platos y vasos finos.

Luego de un día viendo los arreglos nos dispusimos a regresar a la casa con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

Al llegar estábamos pensando cómo se decoraría la casa, pedimos consejos a los Autobots y entonces decidí preguntarle a Cade.

-Aye, Mich, ¿No has visto a Cade?- Pregunté a Michelle

-¿Eh?, Creo que lo vi afuera- Dijo señalando afuera de la casa

-Gracias- Le respondí y salí de la casa -¿Cade?- Pregunté

Me detuve ya que él estaba ahí, sentado viendo al cielo, en su rostro se reflejaba tristeza y nostalgia.

-¿Cade, estás bien?- Pregunté a Cade y en seguida volteó a verme

-Me recuerdas a ella- Dijo Cade

-Vamos, ¿Por qué no entras a la casa?, aquí hace frío- Dije simulando tener frío

-No, aquí estoy bien- Dijo Cade despreocupado

-Sé que es muy duro dejar ir a la cosa más importante para ti, te lo digo por experiencia- Dije sentándome a un lado de él

-Pero ella no es tu hija- Recordó Cade

-Puede que no, pero ella me dio la vida- Le dije sincera

En ese momento recordé la boda de Tessa y Shane, hace 4 meses…

**_(Flashback)_**

_La iglesia estaba adornada, adornos florales de color blanco, orquídeas recién crecidas y muy tropicales, colgantes de color blanco arriba de la iglesia y en las bancas, éstas también de color blanco._

_-No lo sé papa, estoy, muy nerviosa- Dijo Tessa demasiado nerviosa_

_-No tengas miedo de querer casarte con la persona que amas, hijas, yo no me puse nervioso cuando me casé con tu madre- Explicó Cade_

_-Sí pero, ¿Y si me deja plantada en el altar?- Preguntó Tessa preocupada_

_-Claro que no lo hará, mira, allí está, él no se va a ir de ahí hasta casarse contigo- EL dijo a Tessa -¡Sabes?, Tu madre quiso que tuvieras esto…- Y saco una caja donde tenía un collar de una luna y un corazón rodeado de piedras preciosas_

_-Papá, se ve hermoso- Y Cade le pone el collar a Tessa_

_-Le prometí a tu madre, que cuando llegara el día en que nuestra hija se casara, ella lo iba a usar- Le dijo Cade a Tessa antes de abrazarla_

_-No me sueltes ¿Está bien?- Preguntó insegura Tessa_

_-Nunca- Y Cade la tomó la brazo llevándola al altar_

_La música dio inicio a la boda, la gente se paró de sus asientos, todos estaban ahí, las amigas de Tessa con sus familias y sus novios, la familia de Shane, los Autobots, yo estaba detrás de ellos._

_Ya casi llegando al altar me fui hacia las bancas de la derecha, ahí estaban Optimus, Bumblebbe y Janette, Optimus y Bee con trajes y corbata, Janette con un vestido de noche, muy bonito color verde azul._

_Entonces dio inicio la misa, luego de tanto, Shane y Tessa se pusieron los anillos, jurándose que se protegerían y amarían el uno al otro en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y pobreza hasta que la muerte los separe._

_Cuando dijo eso me quedé pesando en que Optimus y yo nunca nos separaremos, porque ambos no morimos, tal vez él sí, pero es muy difícil que eso suceda, pero en mi caso es muy difícil._

_Luego escuché el "Sí, acepto" entonces, pasaron a la parte final donde preguntaban si querían aceptarse entre sí, ambos se aceptaron._

_-Entonces, por el poder que Dios me ha otorgado, los delcaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia- Dijo el Obispo_

_Y Shane sin dudarlo besó a Tessa, haciéndola su esposa, por el resto de sus vidas. _

_Luego de la ceremonia estuvo la fiesta, la fiesta siguió, pero Tessa y Shane fueron a su luna de miel, según Tessa, fueron a Cancún, México, donde ahí,l as playas eran muy hermosas._

_Desde ese día, Cade, no hablaba mucho, aunque según él estaba feliz de que su hija se casó._

**_(Fin Flashback)_**

-Creo que debemos entrar, Mary, por cierto, te daré unos consejos para decorar la casa y la iglesia- Dijo Cade con una sonrisa

Espera… ¿¡CÓMO DIABLOS SUPO ESO?!

Sin dudarlo entramos a la casa donde me dio bastantes consejos para adornar la casa y la iglesia, nuestra boda, sería en 4 días.

* * *

**Pobre Cade :(**

**Se casó Tessa pero para él, lo hace muy feliz**

**Les tendré muchas sorpresas para después ;D**

**Hasta el próximo cap!**

**Bye :D :3**


	3. Cazarrecompensas de Autobots

**Aquí el capítulo 3**

**¡GRACIAS POR ESPERAR!**

**Sin más que agregar disfrútenla :D**

* * *

Capítulo 3 Cazarrecompensas de Autobots

_(Narra Janette)_

Luego de 3 días al fin pude dormir bien, en 2 días más, podré ir a ver a mi familia, mi nueva familia.

El día de hoy amanecí bien, eso supongo, Meredith y Kate me dijeron que tardarían un poco y que por lo mientras yo me adelantara.

Entré al salón, al parecer las clases aún no han empezado, me senté y esperé.

-Grace- Escuché un susurro…era Chris

-¿Qué sucede, Chris?- Pregunté

-El profesor Michael no dará más clases- Dijo Chris ansioso

-Pero ¿Por qué?- Le pregunté

-Porque vino un nuevo profesor- Dijo Chris en tono misterioso

Al poco rato llegaron Meredith y Kate, medio arregladas y algo despeinadas, creo que ahora, ellas eran las que no pudieron dormir.

-¿Qué?, ¿Aún no ha empezado la clase?- Preguntó Meredith volteando a todos los lados posibles

-Debimos dormir un poco más, si hubiéramos sabido que el hijo de perra no iba a venir- Dijo Kate recostándose en la mesa

-Le digo a Grace que vendrá un nuevo profesor y suplirá al profesor Michael- Les explico Chris a las primas

-Ay no, y el profesor Michael daba bien su clase, él me caía bien- Dijo Meredith muy desilusionada

Había transcurrido bastante tiempo, todos en la sala seguían hablando, aunque algunos estaban preocupados por lo que pudiese pasar al profesor, pero nosotros 4 sabíamos perfectamente que el profesor ya no vendría. Hasta que llegó el director de la universidad y en ese entonces se callaron.

-Muy bien jóvenes, les presento a su nuevo profesor para graduarse de Arte y diseño, por favor preséntese- Ordenó el director

En ese momento entró un hombre alto, de cabello negro, una gabardina negra, una camisa blanca, pantalón de cuero negro, un parche en el ojo izquierdo y debajo se podía ver una cicatriz, 2 pistolas, una de cada lado, un cinturón beige, ojos azules y unas botas negras.

-Buenos días jóvenes, mi nombre es: Christopher Anthony Ranger- Dijo el nuevo profesor

-Espera… ¿Dijo…Ranger?- Me pregunté

-¿Eh? ¿Lo conoces, Grace?- Preguntó Kate

En ese mismo instante me invadieron los recuerdos de hace 2 años y al mismo tiempo empezó a dolerme la cabeza.

-Grace, ¿Te sientes bien?- Preguntó Chris preocupado

-Si quieres te llevamos a servicio médico- Aconsejó Meredith

-No, gracias, podré controlarlo- Les dije

Y un recuerdo de hace 2 años comenzó a rodar en mi cabeza

**_(Flashback)_**

_Espera…dijo Optimus, luego me darían explicaciones pero por ahora tenía que buscar la máquina, me distraje porque sentí una mirada sobre mí, volteo a mi derecha y encuentro a Miranda con una pistola en mano y una cicatriz con sangre en la frente del lado derecho. _

_Mierda, sabía que me quería matar_

_Y entonces, me largué lo más lejos posible de allí, corrí hacia un puente colgante, trepé el barandal, y caminé lento para no caer hacia abajo, me detuve cuando escuché el "click" de una pistola detrás de mí._

_A unos cuantos pasos de mí, estaba Miranda, apuntándome y lista para dispararme._

_-Ha pasado tiempo, Starlight- Dijo ella_

_-Usted, es la presidenta de KSI, ¿Verdad? la Exjefa de mi padre- Le dije seria_

_-¿Sabes tú verdadero nombre, Starlight?- Preguntó crédulamente_

_-Sí, Janette Jane- Le dije con lógica_

_-No, tus padres te pusieron otro…toma- Y me entregó una como acta de nacimiento_

_No podía creerlo, pero era verdad, mis padres me mentían, me ocultaron estos nombres todo el tiempo, estaba confundida, frustrada y tan molesta. Pero hubo otra cosa más que me heló la sangre y me dejó sin palabras._

_-¿Recuerdas el accidente, hace 3 años?- Me preguntó_

_-Sí, como no olvidarlo, fue ese maldito tráiler- Dije molesta_

_-No, fui yo, la que mandó la orden de matarlos a todos ustedes, yo soy la razón de la que tu familia esté muerta, Starlight- Confesó Miranda_

_No sabía cómo matarla, yo…exigía venganza, pero antes de darme cuenta yo…_

_-Déjame mostrarte…Janette Starlight- Y me disparó en la pierna izquierda_

_Pero aun así, una pregunta intrigante me vino…_

_-¿¡Por qué le hiciste eso a mi familia!? ¿Qué te hicieron ellos como para que tú los asesinaras?- Pregunté adolorida_

_-Jeremy iba a tener lo que yo siempre anhelaba- Declaró Miranda_

**_(Fin de flashback)_**

Al terminar ese recuerdo me empezó a calmar mi dolor y disminuyó, pero como eso era posible, el hijo de Miranda ¿Aquí?

Venía por algo

-…Y bueno también les informo que aparte de ser profesor yo…Soy un cazarrecompensas de Autobots- Confesó

Me quedé en shock, no podía ser, es un…Cazarrecompensas de Autobots, ¿Sabrá que estoy aquí? Si es así debería avisar a los demás Autobots

-¿Por qué casa a los Autobots?- Preguntó Chris

-Porque hace 7 años invadieron Chicago, hace 5 invadieron China, hace 2 invadieron Japón y ahora es el momento de prevenir otra guerra más, y yo capturaré a todos los Autobots y los…eliminaré- Dijo muy serio

-¿Podría unirme a usted?- Le preguntó Chris serio

-Dime tu nombre y el por qué- Pidió el cazarrecompensas

-Me llamo Chris West, y es porque exijo venganza, casi toda mi familia murió en el accidente de Chicago, hace 7 años, uno de ellos los mató- Explicó Chris

-Muy bien, estás dentro- Le dijo a Chris

Entonces, no solo él se ofreció varios se ofrecieron, y todos fueron aceptados, no podía creer que Chris haya perdido a casi toda su familia en el accidente de Chicago, cuando sea el día de la boda le preguntaré a Optimus como pasó todo hace 7 años, y también les diré sobre este cazarrecompensas.

.Además creo que no estén muy lejos por aquí, y no solo atacaron grandes lugares del mundo, hubo involucrados humanos en esto, sus nombre son: Cade Yeager, Shane Dyson, Tessa Yeager y Janette Starlight- Dijo serio el cazarrecompensas

¡MIERDA! Nos descubrió, tengo que avisarle ahora mismo a los Autobots, pero, no puedo, los preocuparía mucho, tranquila Janette, ya eres independiente, solo habrá que esperar a la boda de Optimus y Mary.

Creo que ahora, no estamos a salvo y más si ese cazarrecompensas nos quiere eliminar uno por uno.

Luego de acabar esa clase me dirigí hacia la otra clase que me toca, pero durante todo el trayecto del día no podía concentrarme bien, seguía pensando, estaba preocupada por los Autobots, pero me puse a pensar…

_Mientras Mary esté con ellos…todo estará bien_

* * *

**Parece que Janette y los Autobots estan en peligro**

**Pero pasarán varias cosas**

**Esa es la razón por la que lo dividí en 2 partes :3**

**Hasta el próximo cap!**

**Bye :D :3**


	4. Plática incómoda

**Aquí el capítulo 4**

**¡GRACIAS POR ESPERAR!**

**Sin más que agregar disfrútenla :D**

* * *

Capítulo 4 Plática incómoda

_(Narra Janette)_

Lo sabía, mañana sería la boda de Optimus y Mary. Por lo que Mary me dijo hace 2 años, es que no les debo decir nada a Bee y Optimus del "Pequeño asunto".

Era de noche y ya sabía lo que me pondría para mañana en la boda y también lo que les tengo que decir, ahora, Cade, Shane, Tessa y yo corremos peligro. Si ese cazarrecompensas amenaza con capturarnos y eliminarnos debemos tener un plan para librarnos de él.

-Grace ¿Qué haces?- Pregunta Chris

-¿Ah? N-No es nada- Mentí

-Voy con los demás a entrenar con el señor Ranger, ¿Nos acompañas Grace?- Volvió a preguntar Chris

-No gracias- Agradecí

¿Qué sucede, Grace? Te veo muy preocupada- Me dijo –Tú… ¿Tienes padres?... ¿Jones?-

-N-No, los perdí- Dije sinceramente

-¿Fue en el accidente de Chicago?- Volvió a preguntar

No debería decirle más de lo que sabe, es mejor decir mentiras a todo el mundo, las personas más confiables para mí son los Autobots.

-Sí, un Decepticon , mató a mis padres, luego voló una estructura matando a mis hermanas- Dije a Chris

-Lo lamento Grace ¿Y cómo sobreviviste?- Preguntó

Mierda… ¿Y ahora qué hago?

-Pues…fui a una zona segura- Dije a Chris

-No eres la única que fue a una zona segura, mi hermana y yo fuimos a una zona segura, el resto de mi familia murió- Dijo Chris muy triste

-¿No irás con el resto a practicar con el señor profesor- Cazarrecompensas Ranger?- Pregunté a Chris

-No, estoy bien aquí contándote mi pasado- Dijo satisfecho

-Ah…OK- Suspiré

-¿De dónde vienes Grace?- Preguntó Chris

-De…Houston, Texas- Mentí

-Wow, debe ser genial vivir en Texas- Se imaginó Chris

-Sí, lo sé, ¿Y tú?- Le pregunté

-Mmm…de Oklahoma- Respondió

-¿En serio? eso es genial…y tus padres, ¿Cómo se llamaban?- Le pregunté

-Mi madre Scarlett y mi padre Roger West… ¿Y los tuyos?- Preguntó

-Mi padre Scott y mi madre Catherine Jones- Respondí

-¿A los cuántos años tenías cuando murió tu familia?- Volvió a preguntar Chris

-Yo tenía 13 años cuando los perdí- Respondí nuevamente

-Yo tenía 12 cuando murieron los míos y mi hermana tenía 4 años- Dijo Chris

Al parecer Chris había sufrido bastante, se defraudaría si supiera que soy un Autobot, para nuestra buena suerte, podemos transformarnos en "humanos".

-Qué bonita pulsera tienes Grace- Y señaló a mi reloj-contratiempo

-¿Verdad que sí?- Fingí una sonrisa

-Claro, ¿Dónde la conseguiste?- Me pregunta

-Me le regalaron en mi cumpleaños- Volví a mentir

Para mí, todo lo que había pasado en Chicago me resultó interesante, tengo tantas preguntas dentro de mi cabeza, no lo sabía, pero debió ser algo trágico, ya que vi las noticias, ese día hace 7 años…

**_(Flashback)_**

_(Hace 7 años)_

_Y ahora pasemos a las noticias del momento…_

_-¡Mamá! ¿Por qué le apagas?- Rezongue a mamá_

_-No te recomiendo ver todo ese desastre, Janette- Aconsejó mi madre_

_-Pero me interesan los Transformers- E hice un puchero_

_-Mmm…déjame pensarlo…-Y hubo una pausa_

_-¿Sí? Ándale di que sí –Y cruce los dedos_

_-Está bien, será bueno que te informes del mundo actual- Y prendió la tele_

_…Ahora mismo, los Autobots están luchando con los Decepticons incluyendo a su líder Megatron, pero no están solos, con ellos está Sentinel Prime, los mantendremos informados del asunto en Chicago. _

_-Espero que todo se calme- Dije preocupada_

_-Sí, eso también deseo- Dijo mamá detrás del sillón_

_Y pensar que nuestros defensores, estuvieran en esa guerra, me gustaría, me gustaría conocer a uno. Esa probabilidad la veo casi imposible, ya que no los conozco ni ellos me conocen a mí._

**_(Fin Flashback)_**

-Sí que sufriste mucho, Chris- Le dije

-Lo sé, tengo a mi madrastra y a mi padrastro, ellos están orgullosos de mi al saber que entré a la Universidad de Kansas en Lawrence- Dijo Chris muy sonriente

-Mis padres y hermanas también lo estarían- Dije simulando tristeza en mis ojos

-Loa Autobots nos traicionaron, fingieron pelear con los Decepticons, pero en realidad les estaban ayudando a devastar Chicago- Dijo Chris muy frustrado

-¡ESO NO ES CIERTO!-Exclamé sin pensarlo

-¿Por qué?- Pregunta Chris con mucha curiosidad

-Porque…no nos traicionaron, ellos fingieron ser enemigos, pero siempre fueron amigos- Dije seria

-Mmm…es verdad, tienes razón Grace- Dijo Chris alegre

Pasamos varias horas hablando hasta que se hizo tarde, lo bueno es que hoy es viernes, mañana será la boda y los mantendré avisados del peligro que corremos todos.

-Por cierto, ¿Cuántos aprendices de cazarrecompensas de Autobots son?- Pregunté a Chris

-Somos…769 y con el 770- Respondió Chris

-Debemos irnos a dormir…hasta mañana- Me despedí

-Hasta mañana Grace- Se despidió

Al llegar a mi apartamento, me fijé si no estaban Kate o Meredith, me senté en mi cama y prendí mi reloj-contratiempo y llamé a Mary

-Mary, hola- Saludé

-Hola Jan, ¿Sucede algo? es muy extraño que me llames a estas horas- Dijo Mary en tono curioso

-Mary…Todos estamos en peligro nuevamente- Le dije nerviosa

-¿Qué? ¿Janette, qué significa eso? Jan, dímelo- Ordenó Mary

-No puedo, se los diré mañana- Y finalicé la llamada

Ahora tenía miedo, no un miedo pasajero, o uno de niño, un miedo demasiado grande, no quería perder a mi familia, no quiero estar sola otra vez, me acosté en mi cama y traté de dormir mientras pensaba mis mejores recuerdos con los Autobots.

**_(Flashback)_**

_(Hace 1 año)_

_-¿Entonces ellos son…los dinobots?- Pregunté a Optimus_

_-Sí, ven te voy a subir- Y me tendió su mano_

_-Esto me asusta un poco- Le dije un poco insegura_

_-Tranquila, todo estará bien, sujétate bien- Y fuimos a dar un paseo_

_Llegamos a un jardín donde ayudó a bajarme, fue increíble, son impresionantes los Dinobots_

_-Pero, te tengo que cubrir los ojos- Señaló Optimus_

_-OK- Acepté_

_-Bien, ya casi llegamos…3…2…1…- Contó Optimus_

_-Feliz Cumpleaños- Exclamaron todos los Autobots_

_-En serio muchas gracias- Agradecí_

_-No todos los días cumples 17 años, Janette- Dijo Optimus_

**_(Fin Flashback)_**

Y sin darme cuenta, ya me había quedado dormida.

* * *

**Estan bonitos los recuerdos de Janette con los Autobots :3**

**Mañana es la boda!**

**El próximo data de como consiguieron Mary y Optimus su ropa para el compromiso :3**

**Hasta el próximo cap!**

**Bye :D :3**


	5. El traje y el vestido

**Aquí el capítulo 5**

**¡GRACIAS POR ESPERAR!**

**Sin más que agregar disfrútenla :D**

* * *

Capítulo 5 El traje y el vestido

_(Ese mismo día)_

_(Narra Mary)_

Desperté por culpa de un rayo de sol que me dio en la cara. Según Optimus hoy vamos a ir a ver lo del vestido y el traje, me arreglé y bajé por las escaleras, no quería usar el ascensor. En la sala estaban los 3 hermanos Stratos jugando Xbox 360.

-Oigan ¿Saben dónde está Optimus?- Pregunté al trío de hermanos

-Emm…no, no lo hemos visto- Respondieron los 2 hermanos mayores

-Ni tampoco sabemos dónde está- Contestó la meno de los Stratos

-B-Bumblebee, ¿Sigues en bolita?- Pregunté a Bee quien seguía en bolita en el sillón

-Sí, ¡Extraño a Janette!- E hizo un puchero acompañado de un berrinche infantil

-No te preocupes Bee, la verás mañana- Insinué

-¿Ah? ¿¡VA A VENIR MAÑANA!?- Exclamó Bee muy ilusionado

-Sí, si quieres te le declaras mañana- Dije coquetamente dándole un codazo

-B-Buena idea, gracias Mary, si quieres me arrojas el ramo de flores a mí, así me le voy a declarar- Dijo Bee con un leve sonrojo y una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

De repente alguien me tapó los ojos.

-O-Optimus, ¿Eres tú?- Pregunté tratando de quítame las manos de los ojos

-Sí y tú serás Mary Prime- Y me dio un beso en la mejilla

Luego me quitó las manos de los ojos.

-¿Iremos ahora o nunca?- Me preguntó Optimus

-N-No seas tonto por supuesto que iremos hoy- Contesté

-Bien, Bumblebee, Mark y Ratchet, vendrán conmigo para ver el asunto del traje- Ordenó Optimus

-Michelle, Saffron y Crosshairs vendrán conmigo para ver el asunto del vestido- Ordené

Y así fue como Optimus y yo nos dividimos para buscar nuestra ropa que usaríamos mañana y también…nuestros accesorios.

Los 3 chicos se transformaron en sus modos auto y se fueron al centro de Dodge City a comprar el traje. Nosotras le pedimos a Crosshairs que nos llevara a Kansas City por el vestido.

-Claro, ¿Por qué no?- Aceptó Cross

Todas subimos y fuimos a Kansas City, al llegar fuimos a un grande edifico donde hay muchos vestidos multicolores, para boda o fiesta de graduación. Unos eran feos, otros muy elegantes, unos bonitos pero no llamaban mucho la atención.

-Mira Mary, ven a ver esto- Dijo Michelle

-¿Encontraste uno?- Preguntó a Michelle

-No, bueno sí, pero el problema es que son 2 vestidos- Dijo Michellle mostrándome ambos vestidos

-Tengo una idea- Insinué levantando una ceja

-No puedes unirlos… ¿O sí?- Dijo Saffron nerviosa

-Claro, ¿Por qué no?- Y uní ambos vestidos en uno solo

Es el vestido perfecto

Razón por la cual todos quedaron boquiabiertos al ver la unión de ambos vestidos y ser uno solo.

-Wow, eres impresionante Mary- Dijo Michelle asombrada

-Lo sé- Acepté lo que dijo Michelle

-Es por eso que Janette te creo a imagen suya- Dijo Crosshairs

-¿Por qué no te lo pruebas, Mary?- Preguntó Saffron

-OK- Acepté, me metí al probador y me cambié

Al salir todos quedaron maravillados, el vestido, no es ni muy largo pero ni muy corto.

-Wow, Mary, te ves muy linda- Dijo Michelle

-¿E-En serio?- Pregunté avergonzada y tímida, cosa que nunca antes había sentido

-Por supuesto, a Optimus le va a gustar- Dijo Saffron con una sonrisa pícara

-¡S-Saffron!, pero aun así, sigo nerviosa, ya que mañana es el día de la boda- Dije nerviosa

-Tranquila Mary, todo saldrá perfecto… ¡Nos lo llevamos!- Exclamó Cross haciendo Awesome Face

_(Mientras tanto con Optimus…)_

_(Narra Optimus)_

Los chicos y yo fuimos al centro de Dodge City, y si no encontrabamos el traje, vamos a ir a Kansas City. Llegamos a un callejón, activamos el reloj-contratiempo y nos volvimos físicamente humanos.

-Vamos Ratchet, nunca te he visto con tu forma humana- Insistí

-Yo si lo he visto, pero eso fue hace 2 años- Dijo Bee

-OK, espero que se burlen de mí-Advirtió Ratchet

Una luz lo envolvió, luego de unos cuantos segundos apreció con su forma humana. Es alto, no pasando de los 26 años, con cabello amarillo pálido, ojos azules, piel blanca, lleva unos lentes con el armazón blanco, viste una bata de médico, debajo una camisa blanca, un cinturón café, pantalón negro y unos tenis Reebook amarillo pálido con negro.

-Wow, te ves genial- Dije asombrado

-N-Nunca lo había usado, la última vez que lo usé fue hace 2 años- Dijo Ratchet

-Bien, salgamos de aquí y busquemos el traje- Y salimos del callejón

Es grande, no me esperaba ya que es una ciudad del condado de Kansas.

Mi mirada se fijó en un edificio ni muy grande pero ni muy chico. Entramos ahí y hay muchos trajes, para fiestas de graduación y bodas.

Nos dispersamos y no encontrábamos mucho, con cada traje que encontrábamos me lo probaba, pero sucedían dos cosas:

~O no me quedaba

~O me sentía incómodo

-¡Optimus!- Exclamó Bumblebee 3 pasillos a la derecha de mi posición

-¿Qué sucede, Bee?-Dije acercándome a él

-¿Encontraste el traje ideal, Bumblebee?- Pregunta Ratchet

-Sí y es muy atractivo y único- Dijo Bee con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

Me lo probé, y es totalmente diferente a los anteriores, es de color negro con rojo, pero es muy elegante, al igual, el pantalón también es de color negro.

-Lo voy a mejorar- Dije eso y transformé el traje

La chaqueta es negra, la corbata es roja, lo de abajo es de color azul rey y el pantalón es negro.

-Bien…¡NOS LLEVAMOS ESE!-Exclamaron al unísono

Luego fuimos a comprar mis zapatos, son de color blanco que combinan bien con el traje. Finalmente regresamos a la casa, todos nos estaban esperando.

_(Volviendo con Mary)_

_(Narra Mary)_

Luego de comprar mi vestido salimos a comprar mis zapatillas, no quería usar zapatos con tacón, a pesar de que Saffron, Michelle y Crosshairs me insistieran.

-¡Vamos!, debes usar zapatos con tacón alto, Mary- Replica Michelle

-¡C-Claro que no! Me van a lastimar- Los regañé

-OK, usa zapatillas, Mary, de todas maneras te verás muy bien con ambos- Dijo Crosshairs

Las zapatillas son blancas con azul turquesa, luego volvimos a la casa, al llegar Optimus y los demás también habían llegado, aunque un poco más temprano que nosotras, pero todos llegamos cansados.

Antes de irme a dormir sonó mi reloj-contratiempo, es Janette la que me habla.

-Qué extraño- Me dije

-Mary, hola- Saludo

-Hola Jan, ¿Sucede algo? es muy extraño que me llames a estas horas- Dije curiosa

-Mary…Todos estamos en peligro nuevamente- Me dijo nerviosa

-¿Qué? ¿Janette, qué significa eso? Jan, dímelo- Ordené

-No puedo, se los diré mañana- Y finalizó la llamada

Después de la batalla en Tokio hace 2 años, al fin podré ser feliz con Optimus, pero lo que dijo Janette hizo que me preocupara cada vez más.

* * *

**El próximo capítulo es la Boda**

**Dedicado para los desesperados que ya estaban esperando i suglo para ver la boda de Optimus y Mary**

**Ah, por cirto tengo un pa´gina en Facebook que se llama: Ross Kousuke Prime: Fanfics, Creepypastas, Novelas, etc.**

**Denle like porque ahí habrá avances de mis fics, creepypastas entre muchas otras cosas más**

**Hasta el próximo cap!**

**Bye :D :3**


	6. La inolvidable boda

**Aquí el capítulo 6**

**¡GRACIAS POR ESPERAR!**

**Sin más que agregar disfrútenla :D**

* * *

Capítulo 6 Una inolvidable boda

_(Narra Mary)_

Tenía bastante sueño, seguía cansada, por lo de ayer, que fui por mi vestido, pero tenía que levantarme, así que todos nos levantamos temprano, ni tan temprano, eran las 11:00 Am, así que me bañé para ponerme el vestido, saliendo, las chicas me empezaron a ayudar, poniéndome el vestido y arreglando mi cabello

-Mira, ¡Qué bonita te ves, Mary!-Exclamó Michelle

-C-Cállate y prosigan-Ordené de manera seria

-Te plancharé el cabello, Mary-Dijo Saffron con una plancha para el cabello en manos

-Me lo vas a alaciar más de lo que está-Repuse

_(Mientras tanto Janette…)_

_(Narra Janette)_

Me puse un vestido largo de color verde azul con blanco, recordé que no he comprado nada para ellos, tomé mis cosas, salí de la habitación sin despertar a Kate y Meredith, y salí de la universidad hacia el callejón para transformarme en mi modo auto, fui a toda velocidad hacia mi casa, estaba emocionada…

Veré a mi familia

_(Mientras tanto Optimus…)_

_(Narra Optimus)_

Me puse el traje, pero antes me eché un baño. Es cómodo y suave, los Autobots me están ayudando. También, ellos se están preparando.

-Me veo…elegante-Dijo Bumblebee entrando al cuarto con un traje negro y una corbata amarilla con líneas negras

-¿Y bien?... ¿Cómo me veo?-Pregunté

-Excelente Optimus-Dijo Bumblebee energéticamente

Ya no estoy nervioso, me casaré con la mujer que siempre admiré de pequeño, su valentía, coraje, responsable, decidida, de carácter fuerte, decidida y muy comprensible

Estaré con ella para siempre

Saqué mi espada y la guardé en su protector, el cual puse a mi lado derecho del cinturón

-Optimus, pareces un caballero-Dijo Crosshairs

-Siempre lo he sido, Crosshairs

_(Narra Bumblebee)_

Me paseo de un lado a otro pensando en cómo le diría a Janette lo que siento por ella, aunque, en esa ocasión hace 2 años, fue poseída por Jane

-Bumblebee, ¿Sucede algo?-Preguntó Optimus

-No, bueno sí, digo no-Dije con nerviosismo

-Sucede algo, ¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó

-No sé cómo decirle a Janette lo que siento yo por ella-Dije aflojando un poco mi corbata

-Se lo dirás cuando estés listo-Y me dio unas palmaditas en la espalda

Vi el reloj, son las 3:00 Pm, vaya que nos tardamos, bajamos y fuimos a la iglesia, mientras las chicas, arreglan a Mary.

_(Narra Mary)_

Ya son las 3:30 Pm, ya debieron de haber llegado los chicos a la iglesia, así que debimos bajar e irnos.

-Hoy no te convertirás en auto, te llevaré yo personalmente-Y Crosshairs hizo una reverencia

-O-Ok-Dije para salir y entrar en el auto e ir a la iglesia

_(Volviendo con Janette…)_

_(Narra Janette)_

Iba por la carretera cuando me distraje porque una nave Ultimatte Sabre se estacionó en el pasto, me detuve porque me llamó la atención, voltee a ver a ambos lados y no vi a nadie, tomé mi forma humana y empecé a acercarme, no podía creer a quién estaba viendo…

Es el padre de Mary

-Natasha, ¡hola!-Me saludó

-H-Hola, señor Kousuke-E hice una reverencia

-No te pongas tan formal, Natasha-Dijo tranquilo

-¿A qué se debe su visita?-Pregunté nerviosa

-Supe que mi hija se va a casar con Orion, digo, Optimus, ¿Eso es cierto?-Preguntó muy serio

-S-Sí, es verdad-Le dije

-Bien, porque, necesito que me guíes, quiero entregar a mi hija a manos de Optimus Prime-Me dijo sincero, serio y frio

-Muy bien, James, te conduciré hacia la iglesia-Le dije transformándome en mi modo auto

En ese momento, James se transformó en un Porsche Boxster de color rojo vivo, le empecé a mostrar el camino y él me siguió.

Luego de unos pocos minutos, me paré en una tienda de regalos, y compré una pecera digital, con peces artificiales, pero servía para su cuarto. Me lo llevé y nos seguimos encaminando hacia la boda de Optimus y Mary.

_(Narra Mary)_

Mis nervios desaparecieron, esperaba a ver a Optimus, no sé cómo se veía hoy, llegamos a la iglesia, Crosshairs, se transformó en su forma humana y me ayudo a salir. No pensaba en que me faltaba a mi padre, no le dije nada, mierda…

Se me olvidó decirle

Me distraje ya que vi un Ford Mustang de color verde azul con rayas blancas y un Orsche Boxster de color rojo.

-¿Janette? ¿Eres tú?-Pregunté acercándome

En ese momento tomó Janette su forma humana, pero el Porsche que estaba ahí también tomó su forma humana…

Era mi padre

No sabía qué hacer, si decirle, o no decirle.

-Mary, lo sé todo, vamos, hay que entrar, o sino, Optimus pensará que lo dejaste-Dijo sosteniendo mi brazo y entramos

La música comenzó a sonar, entré con mi padre a la iglesia, al fondo vi a Optimus, se veía tan…lindo.

Llevaba un traje negro, una corbata roja con azul, sus ojos brillaban y su cabello estaba hacia atrás dejando unos pocos cabellos cubriendo su frente.

Paso una hora, cuando llegó el momento final.

-Optimus Prime, ¿Aceptas como esposa a Mary Kousuke? ¿Para amarla, portegerla, cuidarla en la enfermedad y salud, hasta que la muerte los separe?-Pregunta el obispo

-Acepto-Y me sonrió

-Mary Kousuke, ¿Aceptas como esposo a Optimus Prime? ¿Para amarlo, protegerlo, cuidarlo en la enfermedad y salud, hasta que la muerte los separe?-Volvió a preguntar el obispo

-Aceptó-Dije finalmente

-Y pues los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia-Y Optimus me tomó en sus brazos y me besó

_"Hasta que la muerte nos separe" _ No creo que eso sea posible, soy inmortal, eso significa, por siempre, para siempre.

Fuimos a la casa de Janette, también vinieron Cade, Tessa y Shane.

-Esto me recuerda cuando me casé con Shane-Dijo Tessa sosteniendo el brazo de Shane

-Por cierto, Janette, dijiste ayer, que todos estábamos en peligro, ¿Por qué?-Pregunté a Janette

Todos se quedaron en silencio y empezaron a acercarse a donde estábamos.

-Muy bien, se los contaré, ¿Ustedes sabían que Miranda tenía un hijo?-Pregunta Janette con intriga

-Sí-Dijimos al unísono

-Pues, su hijo está en mi universidad, como "maestro"-Confesó Janette

-¿Qué hace el hijo de Miranda ahí?-Pregunta Bumblebee

-Quiere buscarnos y matarnos-Explicó Janette

-Pero, ¿Por qué?-Pregunta Optimus

-Porque según él, atacaron Chicago hace 7 años, Tokio hace 4 años y quiere evitar otro ataque más, por cierto, están buscando a Cade, a Shane, a Tessa y a mí-Nos dijo Janette

-Él no te hará nada-Dijo Optimus sobreprotector

-Él no, pero son muchos, son 700 contando al hijo de Miranda, es decir, se sumaron muchos, para buscarnos y matarnos-Explicó Janette

-Esto no puede estar pasando-Dijo Optimus

-Optimus, Necesito saber, ¿Qué sucedió en Chicago?-Preguntó Janette muy seria

-Te lo contaré-Y Optimus empezó a contar todo lo que sucedió en Chicago -…Y pues, el gobierno nos perseguía por eso-

-Ahora ya sé por qué nos quieren matar-Dijo Janette rendida

-No te preocupes, por ahora, Bumblebee te cuidará y se hará pasar por un estudiante-Le dijo Optimus a Janette

-¿Es necesario hacer eso?-Pregunta Janette

-Sí, porque nosotros, nos iremos a nuestra "Luna de miel"-Le dije en tono serio

Así, a partir de mañana, Bumblebee estará al lado de Janette para cuidarla y no dejar que le hagan daño.

* * *

**Se pone intenso ewe**

**El próximo es la luna de miel de Optimus y Mary**

**Se la pasaron ausentes por 3 semanas XD**

**Hasta el próximo cap!**

**Bye :D :3**


	7. Luna de miel

**Aquí el capítulo 7**

**Perdonen tanto la demora, estaba por ahi...viajando xD**

**Sin más que agregar disfrútenla :D XD**

* * *

Capítulo 7 Luna de miel

_(Narra Mary)_

Ya eran las 11 de la noche, la fiesta seguía, mi padre hablaba con el resto de los Autobots, al igual que mi madre. Varias cosas pasaron esa noche, pero aún me preocupaba lo que nos dijo Janette sobre el hijo de Miranda y de su posible venganza en contra de todos nosotros.

-…No tienes que preocuparte tanto Mary-escuché la voy de mi madre

-P-Pero, ellos…-No terminé de hablar

-Ahora debes cuidar a Optimus, tú y él son una parte importante para formar una familia-Me dijo mi madre dedicándome una sonrisa

-Cuanto ha pasado el tiempo-Le dije nostálgica

-Recuerdo cuando estaba embarazada de ti, creciste muy rápido en tan sólo 9 semanas, es normal eso y cuando llegó el momento, Ratchet me ayudó a sedarme. Cuando desperté la habitación estaba repleta de sangre, pero después de unas cuantas horas te tuve en mis brazos. Te pareces tanto a tu padre en carácter, pero usualmente te confunden conmigo-Dijo mi madre sonriendo

-Sí, eso es verdad-Le dije a mi madre

-Mary, tenemos que irnos, pero antes, ve a cambiarte-Dijo Optimus usando su ropa normal

-¿C-Cuando te cambiaste?-Dije asombrada

-Desde hace unos minutos-Dijo Optimus nuevamente

-Entonces ahora vuelvo-Le dije para así irme a cambiar

_(Narra Janette)_

No sé si fue buena idea decir eso al resto de los Autobots, pero era algo de lo cual me estaba poniendo muy incómoda. Aún después de hoy, desde mañana estaré más atenta a la actividad de ese Cazarrecompensas de Autobots. Para tranquilizarme un poco fui a tomar un poco de ponche.

-No es genial saber que seré tu guardaespaldas personal, Jan- Escuché la voz de Bumblebee

-¡¿E-Ehh?! No sé si quisieras estar ahí-Le dije

-Claro que sí quiero, pero más, si estoy contigo Jan-Me dijo Bee

-…Okey, mañana irás a la Universidad, pero, tendrás que hacerte pasar por un estudiante de intercambio, ¿no?-Le dije a Bee

-Sí, mañana iré, además, confundieron una solicitud con la mía, bueno, era necesaria esa confusión-Dijo Bee animado

-Sólo quiero que hagas bien tu trabajo-Le respondí fríamente y me fui de ahí

No sé qué me estaba pasando en ese momento, iba a entrar a la casa cuando sale Mary con su ropa normal.

-Mary, ¿Ya se van?-Pregunté

-Sí, nos vamos a nuestra "Luna de miel"-Dijo Mary irónicamente

-No te preocupes por nosotros Janette, estaremos bien-Dijo Optimus sonriendo

-¿Y a donde será?-volví a preguntar

-Será en la Isla de San Nicolás en California-Dijo Optimus

-Jan, ¿Podrías ayudarnos a empacar nuestras cosas?-Pregunta Mary

-Claro-Y los empecé a ayudar

_(Narra Optimus)_

No me arrepiento de haberme casado con mi primera amiga de la infancia. Janette empezó a ayudarnos a empacar nuestras cosas, es muy amable de su parte, pero luego de habernos dicho sobre el hijo de Miranda, creo que ya se derrumbó nuestra tranquilidad.

-Ya está listo, gracias Janette-Agradeció Mary

-De nada Mary, que se la pasen bien-Nos despidió Janette

-Hasta luego-Me despedí

Me transformé en mi modo auto y nos fuimos al aeropuerto más cercano del condado. Al estar en el avión, Mary y yo no cruzamos palabra, la gente me veía raramente, como si fuese la primera vez que viesen a alguien con el cabello azul rey. Cuando llegamos a California, nos recibieron bien, pero debíamos ir a la costa para así llevarnos a la isla de San Nicolás.

Al llegar a la isla, Mary y yo descansamos un poco, ya que nos habíamos agobiado.

-¿Quieres empezar esto?-Pregunta Mary

-¿Por qué no empiezas tú?-Le pregunté a Mary

-Okey, creo que no importa quien empiece primero, lo importante es que empecemos-Y se rio bajo

-Eso está bien-Y empecé a besar su cuello

-O-Optimus, creo que debemos resolver este asunto en el cuarto-Propuso Mary desabrochando mi blanca camisa

-Creo que eso sería lo mejor-La cargué y la llevé a la habitación

Al día siguiente pude despertar al lado de Mary, no me quedaría a esperarla, así que me levanté, me puse algo de ropa y fui a hacer el desayuno.

A los pocos minutos, Mary entró a la cocina, algo adormilada.

-Buenos días, Mary-Le dije

-Vaya, pensé que no te levantarías-Me dijo

-Jeje, pues, eso no pasó y pasó lo contrario-Le dije y serví la comida en su plato

-Espero que no contenga veneno-Dijo con una risita

-Sólo come y ya, no te pasará nada malo-Le dije

_(Narra Mary)_

Ese día fuimos a la playa a nadar, me puse un traje de baño normal, a diferencia de las demás chicas, vestían bikinis provocativos, yo de todas maneras, no era humana. Pasamos un buen rato en la playa, hasta caer el anochecer.

Hubo una fiesta en la playa ahí, para nuestra buena suerte. Así que Optimus y yo asistimos, nos divertimos mucho, para finalizar regresamos a nuestra casa y nos divertimos un poco viendo una película.

-¿Quieres que haga las palomitas?-Me pregunta Optimus

-¿Eh? Claro-Le dije

Sólo podía escuchar cómo del otro lado, en la cocina, se escuchaba el ruido de los granos de maíz cocerse. Unos momentos después regresó Optimus con 2 platos grandes de palomitas.

-Gracias-Le dije

-No es nada-Y nos pusimos a ver la pelicula

Íbamos a mitad de la película y Optimus me rodeó con sus brazos y me besó, le correspondí el beso y empezó a deshacerse de mi ropa al igual que yo.

-O-Oye, ¿Está bien?-Pregunté

-Claro, aquí hay una chimenea-Me dijo

La noche estaba fría, pero Optimus y yo nos quedamos acurrucados, cerca de la cálida chimenea, brasas que ardían con fuerza, sólo me bastó eso como para olvidar que hacía frío.

Cualquiera querría un esposo como Optimus.

Al día siguiente Optimus no desperté a mi lado, escuché unos disparos que venían del sótano, bajé las escaleras y encontré una habitación con diferentes tipos de armas.

-¿Qué haces?-Pregunté

-Si esto es el comienzo de una nueva guerra entre Decepticons y Autobots, hay que prepararse-Me dijo mientras guardaba su pistola y sacaba su espada

-Tienes razón-Y Saqué mi espada también

-¿Quieres que practiquemos?-Preguntó Optimus

-No veo por qué no-Y empecé a atacar

No lo sabía hasta ese momento, pero ¿será verdad lo que dijo Optimus? ¿Una nueva guerra se alzará entra Autobots y Decepticons? Tendríamos que esperar y averiguarlo, si es así todos correremos peligro.

* * *

**Al parecer Optimus y Mary se están preparando para una "supuesta" guerra Decepticon**

**Pero bueno...Optimus y Mary se la pasaron bien jeje ewe**

**En el próximo capitulo pasará algo inesperado **

**No pregunten qué, sólo lo verán después ewe**

**Hasta el próximo cap!**

**Bye :D :3**


	8. Guardaespaldas

**Aquí el capítulo 8**

**Perdonen tanto la demora, estaba por ahi...viajando xD**

**No me tardé en subirla porque ya la tenia hecha xD :v**

**Sin más que agregar disfrútenla :D XD**

* * *

Capítulo 8 Guardaespaldas

_(Narra Janette)_

Me sentía más segura desde que Bee llegó a la escuela hace 2 días

**_(Flashback)_**

_-Jan, ¿quieres que te lleve a tu escuela?-Pregunta Bee_

_-Clero ¿Por qué no?-Acepté_

_Bee se trasformó en su modo auto y me llevó a toda velocidad a la universidad, debo regresar antes de que mis clases empiecen. No sé cómo explicarlo, pero me alegro de que Bee me proteja desde mañana._

_(A la mañana siguiente)_

_-Jóvenes, les presento a Brandon John Winston, será su nuevo compañero, fue trasferido desde la universidad de Oxford en Inglaterra, trátenlo bien-Dijo el profesor—Cazarrecompensas de Autobots_

_-Sí-Dijo toda la sala al unísono _

_De repente, Bee volteó a verme. Así que fue hacia donde yo estaba con Meredith, Kate y Chris._

_-¿Puedo sentarme aquí, verdad?-Pregunta Bee_

_-Claro-Y le di permiso _

_-Esto es algo nuevo para mí Jan-Susurró Bee_

_-Lo sé, ¿crees que para mí no?-Pregunté con ironía _

_-Desde hoy iré contigo a todas partes y nada ni nadie impedirá que te vigile y te cuide-Susurró Bee nuevamente_

_-B-Bumblebee-Susurré impresionada_

**_(Fin Flashback)_**

Ahora, podía estar más segura que antes, no pensé en nada más y dormí, luego de tener un largo día de clases.

A la mañana siguiente desperté, me cambié de ropa y fui a tomar mis clases de siempre, hasta que me encontré a Bee.

-Te llevo a tus clases Grace-Dijo en tono normal

-Gracias Brandon-Agradecí

Los días pasaron y Bee se volvió más cercano a mí. Pero Chris ya casi no me hablaba como antes, creo que se puso celoso de mi conexión con Bee. Debería agradecerle a Bee, pero no sé cómo.

Íbamos por la última clase del día, Bee me llevó, pero al sentarnos, Chris empezó a hablar con Bee.

-¿Y cómo es Inglaterra?-Preguntó Chris

-Es muy pintoresca y bonita-Dijo Bee

-Es impresionante, ¿Te puedo pedir un favor?-Pregunta Chris

-¿Cuál?-Dijo Bee

-Quiero, que te alejes de Grace, yo la conozco más que a nadie en el mundo y tú, apenas no tiene mucho que llegaste a esta institución, así que aléjate de ella-Dijo Chris

-¿Quién eres para decirme lo que debo o no debo hacer?-Pregunta Bee

-Eres un…-Y le lanzó un golpe hacia la cara el cual Bumblebee esquivó

Los dos empezaron a pelear, sabía que yo le gustaba a Chris pero también a Bumblebee, los demás estudiantes sólo se acercaron a ver cómo peleaban Chris y Bee. No fue hasta que llegó el profesor y los tranquilizó, llevaron a ambos a la enfermería y a la dirección.

Yo no quería estar sin Bee, así que fui a verlo a la enfermería. No sé por qué pero siento que quiero estar al lado de Bumblebee

Estoy enamorada de él

De eso me di cuenta, se esforzaba mucho porque yo le hiciera caso, es muy valiente, torpe a veces, ingenuo pero muy lindo e inteligente. Creo que el día en el que yo le corresponda a sus sentimientos llegó.

_(Narra Bumblebee)_

Sabía perfectamente que me lo tenía merecido, Jan me había contado de que tenía un amigo llamado Chris, es ese chico, es mejor que yo en todos los aspectos.

He estado pensando también en dejar pasar a Janette, creo que necesita a alguien mejor que yo para que ella sea feliz, sí, eso es verdad.

Debo deshacerme de mis sentimientos por ella

Hasta que escuché que la puerta se abrió y se cerró, me asomé y…era Janette.

-Jan, ¿Qué haces aquí?-Pregunté

-Y-Yo…¡ESTABA PREOCUPADA POR TI!-Exclamó llorando

-¿P-Por mí?-Pregunté asombrado

-Si por ti idiota, además, quería agradecerte-Dijo Jan volteando a ver hacia abajo

-¿Por qué?-Pregunté

-Porque te negaste a lo que te pidió Chris-Dijo Jan

-No es nada, lo hice por tu seguridad-Le dije a Jan

-Bee, ¿Sigues, enamorado de mí?-Preguntó Janette

-¡¿E-Ehh?!-Exclamé totalmente ruborizado

-Lo que escuchaste Bumblebee-Dijo Janette algo seria en su voz

-P-Pues, s-sí-Dije honestamente

Haga lo que haga no puedo, simplemente no puedo dejar de amarla, no puedo dejar de amar a la mujer que vi hace 2 años. Aunque ella no me ame, pero yo la amaré por siempre.

-¿Por qué preguntas?-Pregunté a Jan muy curioso

-Por esto-Se acercó a mí y me besó en los labios

Sus labios, eran tan suaves, obviamente le respondí el beso, pero, no sabía si era Janette o era su alter ego la que hacía eso. Al final nos separamos.

-¿Eres Janette?-Pregunté

-Claro que sí Bee, sabes, he estado pensando en muchas cosas, y en esas cosas, pensé en que yo también estoy enamorada de ti, al principio lo negaba, pero, lo acepto, acepto tus sentimientos hacia mí Bee, porque son los mismos que yo tengo hacia ti-Y me tomó las manos

-Janette-Y la besé de nuevo -¿Quieres ser mi novia?-

-Claro que si quiero Bumblebee-Y me abrazó

En ese momento, me sentí el ser más feliz del universo, nada más en el universo me hacía feliz, sólo estar al lado de Janette me hacía estar feliz.

-Sabes, en realidad no eres alguien fría, insensible, agresiva, rebelde, poco femenina, ruda y seria. En realidad eres alguien muy cariñosa, sensible, tierna, obediente, sencilla, callada y muy alegre-Dije acariciándole su cabello corto y después su mejilla

-Te amo Bumblebee-Y me abrazó nuevamente

-Yo también, Mi Janette-Y le di un beso en la frente y luego en la mejilla

-Perdona, si soy algo cursi, no suelo ser así-Dijo Jan avergonzada

-No te preocupes, no lo serías si no fueras alguien cariñosa-Le dije a Jan

Al día siguiente, en el descanso, salí con Jan afuera, tomados de la mano y nos sentamos en el pasto que rodeaba al gran árbol. Sólo podía sentir las miradas de los demás sobre Janette y yo, no nos importaba, de todas maneras, los dos somos felices.

-Siempre te protegeré, sabes que es mi misión ¿verdad?-Me dirigí a Janette

-Claro que lo sé ¿Por qué no lo sabría?-Dijo riendo

-No dejaré que esos Cazarrecompensas de Autobots te hagan daño Jan-susurré en su oído

-Lo sé, sé que darías tu vida por mí-Dijo recostándose en mis piernas

-Exacto, lo daría todo para que sigas viva-Y le acaricié el cabello

Sentía que esto no iba a acabar, los días pasaron, aún seguía mi enemistad con Chris, pero tenía a Janette a mí lado, debo protegerla y eso no me lo podía arrebatar nadie.

* * *

**Y esta la cosa inesperada x3**

**Oficialmente Bee y Janette son novios x3**

**Un Chris celoso y unas amigas despreocupadas llamadas Meredith y Kate xD**

**Aguanten, esto se pone intenso ¬w¬**

**Desde el próximo capitulo en adelante se pondrá intenso y partes en suspenso también **

**Hasta el próximo cap!**

**Bye :D :3**


	9. Lo inesperado

**Aquí el capítulo 9**

**Perdonen tanto la demora, estaba por ahi...viajando, ya saben, de vaga xD :v**

**No me tardé en subirla porque ya la tenia hecha xD :v**

**Sin más que agregar disfrútenla :D XD**

* * *

Capítulo 9 Lo inesperado

_(Narra Mary)_

Ya había pasado casi 1 mes aproximadamente desde que Optimus y yo nos casamos y fuimos a nuestra luna de miel en la isla de San Nicolás, California.

Optimus y yo había hecho varias cosas, jugar a las cartas, yendo a la playa, fiestas y practicar para una supuesta futura nueva guerra entre Autobots y Decepticons.

El lunes, cumpliendo ya 1 mes de casados, me desperté, no estaba Optimus en el cuarto, ni en la habitación donde practicamos nuestras tácticas de combate, así que fui a la cocina y preparé lo que se me viniera a la mente.

Preparé un espagueti, pollo empanizado y atún con mayonesa.

Empecé a comer, aunque no estuviera Optimus, pero antes de comer, no sé cómo o por qué pero sentí asco por la comida y que todo me daba vueltas, fui al baño y vomité. Pero sucedió algo raro…

Vomité sangre

Luego de terminar, bajé la palanca, pero sabía que significaba vomitar sangre, pensé: "Es imposible" Pero recuerdo cuando Jennifer tuvo lo mismo cuando hubo algo entre ella y Jeremy. Debo decirle a Optimus, no sé cómo reaccione, pero lo importante es decírselo.

-Mary, ¿Ya tiene que te despertaste?-Pregunta Optimus

-Eh? Este, sí-Le contesté

-Perdona no avisarte que iba a salir-Se disculpó inocentemente Optimus

-Eso haces siempre, desde que éramos niños-Le dije reclamándole

Debo decirle

-Optimus-Lo nombré

-¿Si?-Pregunta

-Yo…estoy embarazada-Le dije

Hubo un gran silencio, para mí, el silencio más grande que había.

-¿En serio?-Preguntó sorprendido

-Si le ocurrió a Jennifer Evans, que no me ocurra a mí-Y desvié la mirada

-Eso, es… ¡MARAVILLOSO!-Y me abrazó

-¿En serio quieres tenerlo?-Pregunté

-Claro que sí, es sangre de nuestra sangre y el nuevo prime-Dijo Optimus

-Espera…si es el nuevo prime ¿No correrá peligro de los Decepticons?-Pregunté preocupada

-Es cierto, debemos regresar, lo planearemos todo allá-Y empezó a recoger todas las cosas

Luego de 1 hora, fuimos al barco que nos llevaría a la superficie, tomar un auto hasta el aeropuerto y regresar a Dodge City.

En todo el trayecto pensé en un futuro, Optimus, nuestro hijo y yo. Y además de hablar de familia, Janette tendrá la suya también, dentro de 4 años más, sus síntomas de embarazo aparecerán otra vez y su hijo crecerá en su vientre, aunque, el feto ya está en el vientre de Janette, pero su crecimiento se atrasó al igual que su conciencia y memoria, para ese feto, el tiempo pasa muy lento.

Bajando del avión, Optimus y yo nos fuimos a un lugar donde no lo vieran transformarse, se transformó en su modo auto y fuimos a la casa donde estaba el resto de los Autobots.

_(Narra Optimus)_

Sólo estaba feliz, porque tendría un hijo, embaracé a Mary de nuestro hijo. Al igual que ella, estaba muy feliz.

Ya llegando a la casa me transformé en mi forma humana y Mary y yo entramos a la casa, quien nos abrió la puerta fue Cade, su rostro parecía estar confundido.

-Chicos, ¿Por qué se vinieron tan pronto?-Preguntó Cade

-Necesitamos que todos estén presentes-Ordené

-Es necesario-Dijo Mary

Ya estando todos los Autobots reunidos, empecé a contar lo que había sucedido esta mañana, todos escuchaban sorprendidos y más Cade.

-Entonces, ¿Eso es posible?-Preguntó Cade alterado

-Es muy posible, se podría decir que es un milagro de mezcla de sangre y ADN-Explicó Mary

-Además, uno de nosotros nació por medio de eso-Dije haciendo que todos se quedaran callados, pero más los hermanos Stratos

-¿Ah sí? ¿Quién?-Pregunta Cade

-Janette-Dije

-Ella es hija de Jennifer Evans, una Proyect-Music de la nobleza y de Jeremy Starlight, un cybertroniano de élite, ex aliado Autobot, ellos ocultaron sus poderes de Janette-Contó Mary

-Pero que yo recuerde, tuvo 3 hermanas mayores-Recordó Michelle

-Sí, es verdad-Concordó Mark

-¿No creen que los poderes los tuvieron las 4?-Pregunta Saffron

-Es cierto, pero no fue así, la sangre de Janette, incluyendo su ADN, son muy valiosas-Volví a argumentar

-Pero entonces, su hijo de ustedes dos, ¿Será un semi?-Pregunta Ironhide

-No lo será, porque yo soy una purasangre, en mi ADN tengo sangre cybertroniana, si se mezcla con la de Optimus, cubrirá también esa parte de sangre cybertroniana que tiene un purasangre-Explicó Mary

-¿Entonces, será también un purasangre como tú, Mary?-Pregunta Arcee

-Exactamente Arcee-Acepta Mary

-Mary, ¿Puedo hacerte un ultrasonido?-Pregunta Ratchet

-Claro-Y Mary se fue con Ratchet

_(Narra Mary)_

Me recosté y esperé a que Ratchet hiciera lo suyo. No me había dado cuenta de que mi vientre estaba un poco inflado.

-Mary ¿Ves eso?-Y me señaló una pantalla

-¿Cuál?-Pregunté

En ese momento, Optimus entró a la sala

-Mira, se está moviendo, tiene 3 semanas-Dijo impresionado

En la pantalla se podía ver la figura de un feto que parecía tener 3 meses, pero en realidad tiene 3 semanas. Luego salimos hacia la sala para seguir hablando con los demás Autobots.

-Optimus, debemos cuidar a Mary, y más de los Decepticons, si tu hijo es un nuevo Prime, correrá más peligro todavía, debemos protegerla, líder-Y Ratchet hace una reverencia

-Tienes razón-Dijo Optimus

-Hagan lo que sea necesario, no quiero que los Decepticons toquen a nuestro hijo-Dije muy seria y decidida

-Entonces, está bien-Acepta Optimus

-El feto crece rápido, es por mí y tu ADN-Le dije

-Por lo menos, lo tendremos con nosotros más de lo esperado-Y me sonrió

-Sí, es verdad-Le dije tranquilamente

Ahora estaba más inquieta que antes, debía proteger a mi hijo, a los Autobots y al mundo de un nuevo ataque Decepticon.

-Por cierto ¿Cómo está Janette?-Pregunté al resto

-Pues, Janette tiene novio-Dijo Michelle

-¿Ah, en serio? ¿Quién es?-Pregunta Optimus en tono celoso

-Bumblebee-Dijo Michelle lanzando una risita

-¿¡EHHH!?-Exclamamos Optimus y yo al unísono

-¿E-Es en serio?-Pregunté sorprendida

-Sí, Janette se enamoró de Bee y al fin pudo corresponderle a sus sentimientos-Dijo Saffron muy feliz

-Bueno, los dos forman una maravillosa pareja ¿No crees Mark?-Pregunta Michelle viendo a su hermano

-Sí, es genial-Dijo Mark con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro

-¿Podrían decirle a Jan y a Bee que estoy embarazada?-Pregunta Mary

-Claro-Aceptó Michelle

Me lo imagino, Bee es feliz con Janette y viceversa, según mi poder para predecir el futuro, presiento que al final Bumblebee y Janette se casarán, ya para ese entonces Janette tendrá una familia. Así es esta vida, buscar y formar nuestra propia felicidad.

_(Mientras con Janette)_

_(Narra Janette)_

Hacía frio afuera, pero con Bee a mi lado está todo bien, no sé, si es su suéter que le había yo hecho esta mañana o sólo era su calor corporal el que me hacía sentir tan cálido. Me acurruqué junto a él y sólo lo abracé, lo abracé como si no lo quisiera soltar jamás.

-Jan-Me llamó Bee

-¿S-Si?-Pregunté

-Jamás te abandonaré, porque te amo como nadie más-Dijo acariciándome el cabello

-Bee-Y le di un beso en la mejilla

-Sabes, estaba solo en cybertron, cuando vine, me encariñé con un humano llamado Sam Witwicky, cuando pasó lo de Chicago, no hubo nada más con que ponerme en contacto con el-Dijo algo triste y nostálgico

-Pero ahora, ya no estarás solo nunca más-Le dije

-Lo sé Janette, tu tampoco lo estarás más, sé que murió tu familia, pero yo estaré para ti, para siempre-Y me abrazó fuertemente

En algún momento recibí un mensaje de Mary, lo leí en la madrugada y luego en la mañana, pero me sorprendí por el contenido…

* * *

**Ahora lo saben, Mary está embarazada de Optimus**

**Que se me hace que Optimus es bien Playboy xD (Okey no xD)**

**Es que el muy pendejo estaba confundido **

**Pero bueno, ellos se mantendrán alertas de que los Decepticons aparezcan**

**Hasta el próximo cap!**

**Bye :D :3**


	10. Complicaciones

**Aquí el capítulo 10**

**Perdonen tanto la demora, en la prepa me dejan tarea, debo estudiar para parciales, además de que empezarán a evaluar el 1er periodo**

**Pero bueno...**

**Sin más que agregar disfrútenla :D XD**

* * *

Capítulo 10 Complicaciones

Cuando preparé mis cosas para ir a mis clases normales de siempre, leí ese mensaje que me mandó Mary por la noche.

_"Sólo quiero que sepas Jan, que Optimus y yo estamos esperando al nuevo Prime, sólo quería saber, ¿Podemos contar contigo Jan? :)" _

Ahora Optimus y Mary formaran una familia, y vaya que será una muy hermosa familia, estoy feliz por Mary y Optimus.

_"Siempre contarán conmigo para lo que sea, en cualquier momento ^^" _

Dentro de 4 años le diré a Bee que estoy embarazada, pero, no sólo de él, sino también de Optimus, pero será más responsabilidad de Bee que de Optimus.

-¿Estás lista Grace?-Pregunta Meredith

-Sí, voy en camino-Tomé mis cosas y salí

De camino a clases nos encontramos con Bee, quién también iba a clases y se integró con nosotras, no fue antes de entrar a la sala que me detuvo.

-Jan, necesitamos hablar de algo-Me susurra Bee en el oído

-Está bien, pero después de clase-Le susurré

Luego entramos a la sala, el profesor Christopher también había llegado, empezaron las clases normales. Luego de varias horas, la clase acabó.

-…Eso es todo por hoy, nos vemos la próxima clase-Y todos se empezaron a ir de la sala –Jones, necesito hablar contigo-

Santa mierda…

-Deberías unirte a nosotros, en cuanto a ser un cazarrecompensas de Autobots, serías una de nuestras piezas maestras en lo que sería capturar a esos malditos-Me dijo tratando de convencerme

-Lo siento pero, sólo vengo a superarme en mi vida, ser una mejor persona y tener un trabajo como todos-Le dije tranquilamente

-Está bien, lo entiendo, pero si nos necesitas, no dudes en hablarnos-Y se fue de ahí, al igual que yo

Al salir de la sala me encontré a Bee, estaba esperándome, parecía un poco cansado e irritado

-Te estaba esperando por mucho tiempo ¿Qué hacías?-Pregunta Bee

-Te lo debo contar en un lugar aparte-Y conduje a Bee a un callejón

-Ahora dime, ¿Qué pasó?-Me pregunta Bee

-Ese cazarrecompensas me ofreció unirme a su fuerza, le dije que no, que necesitaba mis estudios-Le dije a Bee

-Ya veo, al parecer no se conforma-Me dice Bee

-Creo que no, pero él no cuenta con que tenemos Autobots de los mejores y eso, contando a un Proyect-Music purasangre real, un Prime y a un Proyect-Music semi-Le dije con seriedad y confianza

-Bueno, a eso nadie se puede enfrentar-Dijo Bee animado

-Lo sé, por cierto ¿de qué querías hablar?-Pregunté a Bee

-Es en serio lo del embarazo de Mary, Jan, eso significa que ellos pueden correr peligro, no importa si a manos de los Decepticons o de ese cazarrecompensas de Autobots, también nosotros correremos peligro-Me dijo Bee demasiado serio

-Bueno, eso es cierto, por eso hay que estar preparados Bee-Le dije poniendo una mano sobre su hombro –Hay que permanecer alertas-

_(Mientras tanto con Mary y Optimus…)_

_(Narra Optimus)_

Ya Mary tiene 5 semanas de gestación, aunque tiene una apariencia de 5 meses.

-Crece muy rápido, ¿No lo crees Mary?-Me dirige a Mary

-Es por nuestro ADN y nuestra sangre-Explica Mary

-Ahh, con razón, ya no puedo esperar para que nuestro hijo nazca-Y le sonreí a Mary

-Lo sé…tengo sed-Dijo Mary

-Ahora vengo-Y fui por algo de beber para Mary

Por lo que Mary y Ratchet me habían dicho, los síntomas del desarrollo de un embarazo de un Proyect-Music purasangre, es totalmente diferente a los de un humano, un cybertroniano y un people-music.

-Hmm…sed de sangre, vientre abultado, voz muy fina y aguda, disminución de agresividad, antojos de dulces, sin cambios de humor, temperamento tranquilo y tierno -Dije recordando todo lo que Mary experimentará a lo largo de las 12 semanas de embarazo.

Con la diferencia de una gestación humana, la gestación de un purasangre dura más, debido a que en su ADN se está desarrollando sus habilidades y poderes.

Ya al terminar de servir su bebida a Mary, fui a dársela, cuando ya iba a entrar a la sala, Mary ya no estaba. Salí de la casa y la vi afuera, parada, con una mirada seria y viendo a su alrededor como si estuviera buscando algo.

-¿Qué sucede Mary?-Pregunté un poco curioso

-Escuché algo-Dijo Mary en un tono serio pero a la vez tierno

-…Cierto…Autobots, repórtense al patio trasero, hay un problema-Dije a través del reloj-contratiempo

No tardaron mucho tiempo y llegaron los Autobots, listos para la cosa que se aproxima.

-Autobots, estén alerta, protejan a Mary-Ordené

Y en ese momento los Autobots rodearon a Mary, tanto para protegerla como para proteger al chispeante.

Los ruidos se detuvieron un poco, hasta que de los árboles salieron…

Los dinobots!

-WTF! ¿Qué hacen aquí?-Pregunta Mary

-Debieron habernos localizado, pero ¿Cómo?-Me pregunté a mi mismo

-Eso es porque los trajimos aquí-Era la voz de Cade

-Cade, ¿Tú los trajiste aquí?-Pregunté

-Sí, la verdad, no fue tan complicado-Dijo Cade con una sonrisa en el rostro

En ese momento, Mary fue hacía ellos, les puso una mano encima y los envolvió una luz blanca, hasta que sólo vimos a 4 chicos adolescentes de entre 15 y 18 años de edad.

-Wow, te luciste Mary-Dijo Hound

-Es que es Master Pro Chevere-Explica Crosshairs

-¡Al fin puedo hablar!-Exclama Grimlock

Vaya que en serio Mary se lució

_(Narra Mary)_

-Bueno, es una especialidad que tengo, una de muchas otras-Les dije

-Nos enteramos que usted está embarazada, ¿Cierto?-Pregunta Slug

-Estás en lo cierto, Slug-Dice Optimus

-Eso es interesante, pero ahora, los ayudaremos a proteger a Mary de los Decepticons-Dice Grimlock en tono serio

-Hablando de enemigos, Bumblebee nos reportó algo-Dice Michelle

-¿Y qué es?-Pregunta Elita

-Janette ha sido invitada a unirse a la Brigada Ranger, liderada por el profesor-cazarrecompensas de Autobots, Christopher Anthony Ranger, el hijo de Miranda Rachel Ranger, expresidenta de KSI reportada como muerta, cosa a la cual Janette rechazó, pero hay que mantenerse alertas a todo cambio, reporte listo Optimus y Mary, seguiremos investigando y protegeré a Janette de todo, Bumblebee-Dijo Michelle leyendo todo lo que Bumblebee había escrito

-Parece que tenemos otro obstáculo, además de los Decepticons-Dice Optimus en tono tranquilo

-Mierda, por un lado los Decepticons pero por otro la Brigada Ranger, esto se está complicando más de lo que pensé-Dije en tono preocupado

-No te estreses Mary, eso le hará daño al bebé-Dice Optimus tratando de calmarme

-De hecho, no es uno sólo Optimus-Dice Ratchet

-¿A qué te refieres Ratch?-Pregunté curiosa

-Me refiero a que…en el último estudio que te hice, no sólo salió un chispeante, salieron dos chispeantes y es un niño y una niña, así que…felicidades de nuevo-Dijo Ratchet muy alegre

-Eso suena…bastante bien, ¿No lo crees Optimus?-Y lo miré

-Claro que lo es Mary-Y me abraza

-Ahora…debemos esperar 7 semanas más, pero por ahora, hay que estar alertas a cualquier aparición de los Decepticons, Janette y Bumblebee nos informarán de cualquier situación en la Brigada Ranger, sus planes, todo. Los Dinobots están de nuestro lado, ahora tenemos más refuerzos, y una cosa más…nunca bajen la guardia-Ordené a los Autobots

-¡Sí capitana!-Respondieron al unísono

* * *

**Los Decepticons, la Brigada Ranger, que otra complicación se les presentará?**

**Mary y Optimus tendrán mellizos x3 x3 Que bonito**

**En el próximo capítulo decidirán los nombres de ellos, el proceso para proteger a Mary, etc...**

**Hasta el próximo cap!**

**Bye :D :3**


	11. Protegiendo a Mary

**Aquí el capítulo 11**

**Perdonen tanto la demora, tengo unos cuantos asuntos en la prepa y en mi casa**

**Pero bueno...**

**Sin más que agregar disfrútenla :D XD**

* * *

Capítulo 11 Protegiendo a Mary

(Narra Mary)

Ahora que contamos con el apoyo incondicional de los Dinobots, podemos estar un poco más tranquilos, pero sin seguir bajar la guardia. Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sonó mi reloj-contratiempo…

La que llamaba era mi madre

-¿Hola Madre?-Contesté la llamada

-Mary, supimos que está embarazada, ¿Es cierto?-Pregunto mi madre

-Sí, es cierto, ¿Pasa algo madre?-Volvía a preguntarle

-Debes venir a Celestana cuando llegue el momento, ya que están en un grave peligro- Dijo mi madre muy preocupada

-Lo sabemos madre…los Decepticons y la Brigada Ranger-Le dije

-No sólo eso Mary, la raza humana caerá y deberán buscar el arma más poderosa del universo-Advirtió mi madre

-Eso no pasará, no mientras nosotros estemos aquí-Y terminé la llamada

No sé por qué, pero mi madre se escuchaba muy seria y preocupada, ella podía ver el futuro, al igual que mis antepasados, eso estaba claro…

Yo junto a _New Generation _ somos la doceava generación

Han pasado varios años desde que no los veo a ellos, ¿Cómo estarán? Nuevamente mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando me llamó Optimus

-¡Mary!-Exclama Optimus

-¿Qué pasa?-Pregunté

-Ven acá, tenemos algo que dialogar-Y bajé hacia la planta baja

-¿Ahora qué sucede?-Volví a cuestionar

-Necesitamos ponernos de acuerdo para ver los nombres de nuestros hijos, Mary-Dice con los brazos cruzados

-Ah, sobre eso...pues, como ambos son purasangres, debemos ponerles 4 nombres, el último de origen japonés-Le dije a Optimus

-Pueden ser Charles, John, Jonas, Michael, Kevin, Peter, Atom, James, Jonathan-Propuso Ratchet

-O tal vez Nicholas, Jeremy, Anthony, Samuel, Logan, David, Francis- Propone Cade

-Me gustaría: Atom Jonas Francis Mamoru-Les dije al resto

-Suena perfecto Mary, ¿De dónde sacaste Mamoru?-Pregunta Optimus

-De un seiyuu llamado Miyano Mamoru-Le respondí

-Ahora pasemos el de la niña-Dijo Saffron

_(Mientras tanto con Janette y Bumblebee...)_

_(Narra Janette)_

Estaba ya ocultándose el Sol. La noche cayó. Las clases ya habían terminado. Fui a mi dormitorio y Meredith junto a Kate ya estaban dormidas en sus respectivas camas. No fue por un ruido que me distraje y fui a inspeccionar. Pero...algo me tomó del cuello y me lanzó contra la pared.

Era un Decepticon

Saqué mi báculo y lo puse en modo de Defensa-Ataque

-¿Qué mierda quieres?-Pregunté con agresividad al invasor

-Entrégame a la Máquina de Carretera junto a los nuevos Primes en su vientre-Responde el Decepticon

-Ni madres-Y ataqué, cosa que él esquivo

-Si no lo haces ahora, este asunto se pondrá peligroso-Advirtió el 'con

-Bumblebee, te necesito ahora, pasillo 2-D, segundo piso-Susurré a través de mi reloj-contratiempo -Seas o no aliado de Galvatron, pero yo no te permitiré que les pongas una mano encima-

-¿Tanto te encariñaste con esas chatarras que ahora los consideras tu familia?-Pregunta el Decepticon en tono burlón

-Puedes decirme todo lo que quieras, pero con ellos no te metas-Le exclamé molesta

_(Narra Bumblebee)_

Estaba sin poder dormir esa noche, por más que quería cerrar mis ojos no podía, cuando al fin pude dormir, no pasaron más de 5 horas cuando recibí una llamada de mi reloj-contratiempo...

Era Janette

-Diga...-Respondí aún con sueño

-Bumblebee, te necesito ahora, pasillo 2-D, segundo piso-Susurró Janette a través de su reloj-contratiempo

-¿Hay Decepticons aquí, Jan?-Pregunté, pero la llamada se cortó

No sabía nada sobre que estaba pasando, me puse alerta, así que volví a vestirme, recogí mis armas discretamente y fui hacia la ubicación de Janette. Tardé un poco pero cuando llegué estaba Janette peleando con un Decepticon. Decidí flanquearlo y atacarlo por otro lado que no era, pero se dio cuenta y se quitó de ahí.

-Mierda...lo esquivó-Dije molesto

En un súbito momento la navaja de aquel Decepticon quedó cerca de la garganta de Janette

-¡Janette!-Y corrí hacia el Decepticon que la custiodaba y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos me paralizó impidiendome mover

-Te lo advertí Starlight, ahora tú y tu familia junto con tus amigos correran un grave peligro-Y se desvanecio aquel 'con

-Janette...¿Estás bien?-Pregunté

-Si, pero...¡Mierda...ya casi lo tenía!-Gritó golpeando al suelo

-Debemos informarle a los demás-Le dije

-Cierto, cuanto antes mejor-Y envió un mensaje a Mary

_(Volviendo con Mary y Optimus...)_

-No-Respondí cruzando los brazos

-Concuerdo con Mary, no le pondremos así-Dijo Optimus dirigiéndose a Michelle

-Okey, sólo era una propuesta-Dijo Michelle

-Más nombres serían: Elizabeth, Natalia, Vanessa, Amber, Rose, Carly, Samantha, Charlotte-Propone Mark

-O también: Sandra, Britany, Melanie, Jessica, Jennifer, Tamara, Catherine- Propone Arcee

-Hmmm...quedaría como Charlotte Elizabeth Catherine Miami-Les dije

-¿Miami? ¿Como Miami?-Pregunta Crosshairs

-Yo lo inventé y se pronuncia tal cual M-I-A-M-I-Le aclaré

-Suena bonito el decir Miami que Miami-Dijo Drift

-Y serán Kousuke Prime, porque mi apellido no puede suprimirse o quedarse después del de Optimus-Les aclaré al resto

-Todos esperamos con ansias el día-Dijo Michelle con emoción

Fuimos interrumpidos cuando un mensaje de Janette llegó, al terminar de leer dicho mensaje, los Autobots se turnaron para hacer guardia fuera y dentro de la casa, si quería salir, tenía que ir con un escolta. No podemos permitir que los Decepticons hieran a mis hijos.

* * *

**Ahora ya saben como se llamaran sus hijos de Mary y Optimus **

**Todos estarán en un grave peligro, ¿que creen ustedes que harán para solucionarlo todo?**

**Así es...con un bote de gasolina y cerillos xD okey no xDD**

**Hasta el próximo cap!**

**Bye :D :3**


	12. Impotente

**Aquí el capítulo 12**

**Ahora con mis horas libres puedo adelantar a mis proyectos**

**También gracias a Evernote por servir de mucho :3**

**Pero bueno...**

**Sin más que agregar disfrútenla :D XD**

* * *

Capitulo 12 Impotente

_(Narra Janette)_

Pasaban los días y las semanas, hasta que Mary cumplió las 12 semanas con una apariencia de 9 meses humanos. Fue exactamente en Diciembre, el 23 de Diciembre...en ese mes hace 2 años, bueno, no quisiera recordar eso, ni tampoco Optimus ni Bee.  
Afortunadamente, ahora estoy de vacaciones, desde hace 3 semanas. En todo ese tiempo, pasaron varias cosas, los Dinobots, junto a Optimus, sobreprotegian demasiado a Mary, hasta tal punto de ponerme agresiva con ellos, Mary sólo intentaba calmarme, pero como tengo un temperamento agresivo...pues bueno...

-¿N-No crees...que está demasiado avanzado Mary?-Pregunta su madre Susy  
-Es obvio madre, por cierto, van a ser dos-Le dijo Mary  
-Bueno, en cualquier momento van a nacer, así que hay que prevenirse-Advirtió James entrando a la sala  
-De acuerdo padre-Acepta Mary -Jan, dejando de lado a la Brigada Ranger, ¿Cómo te va en la escuela?-  
-Pues, digamos que voy bien, mi carrera no es tan complicada en realidad. Y ayer me puse a ver Naruto Shippuden- Dije en tono tranquilo  
-Si no mal recuerdo...Naruto Shippuden es la continuación de Naruto ¿No?-Pregunta Mary  
-Exactamente...Espero que no les pase algo como a Kushina y Minato cuando el hombre enmascarado secuestra a Naruto, pero en realidad su objetivo era Kushina- Empecé a contar -A decir verdad, Mary se parece a Kushina y Optimus a Minato, sólo con la diferencia de que Kushina tuvo un hijo, pero Mary tendrá dos hijos-  
-Además, tu te pareces mucho a Naruto, Janette-Dice Mark desde la cocina  
-Y yo...tengo una sudadera como la de Naruto-Dije mostrando mi sudadera de Naruto Shippuden  
-Cuando llegue la hora hay que mantenerse alertas si algún Decepticon trata de quitarnos a nuestros hijos-Dijo Optimus seriamente  
-Bueno, iré por los ingredientes para preparar la cena-Les dije al resto  
-¿Puedo ir contigo Jan?-Preguntó Bumblebee  
-Claro Bee-Y ambos nos convertimos en auto y nos fuimos a Kansas City.

El Sol se ocultó, la Luna salió, Bee junto conmigo íbamos por la carretera. Él y yo estuvimos bromeando y platicando, pero ambos estábamos preocupados por el parto de Mary. Luego de unas pocas horas llegamos a Kansas City y compramos todo lo necesario para hacer la cena del 24 de Diciembre. Al terminar de comprar todo, ambos llevábamos 2 bolsas en cada mano. Cuando ya nos íbamos, tuve un presentimiento de peligro, no fue hasta que...

-¡Bee, abajo!-Y lo salvé de un ataque con una granada de fragmentación  
-¡Enemigos!-Exclama Bee

Se levantó mucho polvo alrededor de nosotros, pero pude escuchar una voz muy familiar

-Por poco y los tenia-

¡Era Chris!

-Mierda, es Chris-Susurré  
-No tenemos opción más que enfrentarte-Dijo Bee preparándose  
-Pensé que habías muerto Starlight, eres una traidora para la humanidad-Dijo Chris activando una tipo Bazooka con granadas de fragmentación- Tengo suerte de encontrarlos aquí-

En ese momento Bee empezó a atacar al igual que Chris a Bee

Desafortunadamente...  
Mi reloj-contratiempo...  
Sonó...  
Contesté…  
Y era Optimus diciéndome…

_"¡Mary está en labor de parto!"_

No sabia que hacer en ese momento, después me llamó Susy

-Jan, debemos irnos a Celestana 312, Mary ya está en el parto, las contracciones iniciaron, sabes lo que eso significa, ¿verdad?-Dice Susy  
-Claro que lo sé, Susy, hay un problema pero creo que Bee y yo no iremos a 312, el enemigo está aquí, un miembro de la Brigada Ranger, ahora mismo Bee está peleando con él, ya sabes qué hacer en un parto de un purasangre ¿cierto?-Pregunté a Susy  
-De acuerdo, ahora mismo nos iremos a 312, cambio u fuera-Y terminó la llamada  
-¡Starlight!-

_(Momentos antes)_

_(Narra Optimus)_

Espero que no se tarden, Mary empieza a tener hambre, sólo que aguante por ahora, cuando ella de a luz, todo volverá a la normalidad.

-Voy a preparar un té de canela, ahora vuelvo-Y se fue Susy a la cocina  
-De acuerdo-Le respondí

Lo único que podía hacer en esos momentos era cuidar a Mary, mientras ella dormía, no sé cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que Mary empezó a decir cosas que no tenían sentido, pero luego de varios minutos tomaron una coherencia macabra, siniestra y catastrófica

-No…no los toques…Atom…Charlotte…te voy a…matar…no…a Optimus…¡No!-Y Mary despertó agitada  
-Mary, ¿Estás bien? ¿Tuviste un mal sueño?-Pregunté  
-…N-No, no estoy bien Optimus, me duele el vientre-Dijo Mary sosteniendo su vientre demasiado abultado

En ese momento Mary soltó su vaso con agua de limón, cayendo al piso

-Oh mierda...¡Susy! Ayúdame, Mary ya empezó con las contracciones-Exclamé  
-Tenemos que irnos a 312-Dijo Susy ayudando a Mary a levantarse

En ese momento los demás llegaron, Ratchet tomó un equipo médico de emergencia y lo metió a la Ultimatte Sabre.

-Susy, ¿Llamaste a Bee y a Jan?-Pregunté a Susy  
-No tenemos opción, debemos irnos ya-Dijo y nos fuimos a 312  
-Pero ¿qué pasó Susy?-Volví a preguntar  
-Esto se volvió más complicado de lo que pensé Optimus Prime, Jan y Bee fueron atacados por un miembro de la Brigada Ranger-Me dijo Susy  
-¿Qué? No puede estar pasando esto-Dije poniendo una mano en mi frente  
-Ya llegamos, vayamos al cuarto de emergencias médicas. Estamos en mi casa pero tenemos un cuarto de emergencias médicas, asi que...Ratchet, necesito que manejes esto tu solo, ya sabes cómo ¿Verdad?-Dijo Susy dirigiéndose a Ratchet  
-Creo que ya habíamos pasado por esto-Le dice Ratchet  
-Con ésta, serían dos veces-Le dijo Susy  
-Bien, entraré, mantén a Optimus lejos de Mary al igual que los demás-Y Ratchet entra al cuarto

Tenía un mal presentimiento sobre el parto

* * *

**Todo se complicó mucho**

**Maldito Chris, ¿Cómo los habrá encontrado?**

**Yo digo que Jan debe matarlo con su mototsierra chevere :3 xD**

**Hasta el próximo cap!**

**Bye :D :3**


	13. Los Kousuke Prime

**Aquí el capítulo 13**

**También gracias a Evernote por servir de mucho :3**

**Si no fuera por mi maestra de informática yo todavía seguiría gastando hojas**

**Pero bueno...**

**Sin más que agregar disfrútenla :D XD**

* * *

Capítulo 13 Los Kousuke Prime

_(Narra Optimus)_

Ratchet cerró la puerta detrás de él, al mismo tiempo, James Kousuke llegó aquí

-Susy, ¿Qué sucedió? No me digas que Mary esta...-Dijo James sin terminar  
-Sí James, lo está-Le dijo Susy  
-Sabes lo que pasará ¿cierto?-Pregunta James  
-Es algo peligroso, James-Dijo Susy con cierta experiencia

En ese momento voltee a ver a través del vidrio, Mary estaba en coma, sin poder moverse. No fue hasta que escuché un grito sonoro de ella, se empezó a escuchar como su carne se desagarraba poco a poco, manchando las paredes de aquella habitación con sangre...

Había sangre por todos lados

Entonces Ratchet comenzó a recibir algo entre sus brazos, algo cubierto de color rojo y después de 11 segundos recibió otro bulto cubierto de sangre, de ambos salió un llanto

-Ya pueden entrar chicos, creo que necesito ayuda-Dice Ratchet tranquilo

Todos entramos, trasladamos a Mary a otro cuarto más tranquilo. Hasta que llegó Ratchet con algo que me hizo feliz...

Llegó con mis hijos

-Felicidades Optimus, son mellizos, un niño y una niña-Dijo Ratchet  
-Son hermosos-Y en ese momento ambos abrieron los ojos

Charlotte tiene el ojo derecho azul turquesa y el izquierdo azul rey  
Atom tiene el ojo derecho verde y el izquierdo azul rey

-Mary perdió mucha sangre en el proceso, así que cuando se recupere volverá a ser la misma de siempre y tendrá que alimentarse de varias cosas-Dijo Ratchet  
-Bueno, ahora hay que proteger a ambos-Dije seriamente  
-Ahora no sé si poseen algún poder primario de nacimiento-Dice Ratchet con algo de misterio  
-No lo sé, deberías preguntar a Mary, o a James o a Susy-Le dije a Ratchet

Me fui dejando a Ratchet con mis hijos para ver a Mary.

-Al parecer ya los conociste-Escuché a Mary  
-Es cierto, son muy hermosos, a pesar de ser Purasangres-Dije bromeando  
-Jeje, ¿Eres feliz Optimus?-Preguntó Mary  
-Muy feliz Mary-Y le di un pequeño beso en la frente  
-Tengo sed y me siento muy débil-Dijo Mary  
-Recupera fuerza- Y acerqué mi cuello  
-Tu sabes lo que bebo-Y me mordió el cuello para alimentarse

_(Narra Susy)_

Y pensar que esta historia se repetiría una vez más. De todas maneras es algo normal la reproducción y extensión de nuestra especie.  
Como esos niños son purasangres, no tardarán en aparecer sus poderes de Proyect-Music

_**Flashback**_

_-Jeffrey, necesito ayuda-Le dije a mi hermano_  
_-¿Qué pasa Susy?-Pregunta Jeffrey_  
_-Ya, es hora-Le dije llena de dolor_

_Entonces me llevó a un cuarto como los de hospitales y permanecí acostada hasta que llegó un hombre de cabello amarillo pálido, ojos azules y una bata de médico_

_-¿Quién eres?-Pregunté_  
_-Me llamo Ratchet, vine a ayudarte-Dijo Ratch_

_En ese momento, quedé dormida por un sedante y no pude recordar nada_

_-Oye mamá, ¿Cómo se llamará mi hermana?-Preguntó Kendall_  
_-Tal vez...mmm...me gusta Mary-Le respondí_  
_-Es un hermoso nombre, ¿Cierto hermano Kendall?-Dijo Susumi a Kendall._  
_-Entonces, se llamará Mary-Dijo James_

_**Fin Flashback**_

_(Mientras tanto con Bumblebee y Janette)_

_(Narra Janette)_

-Eres rápida Starlight-Dijo Chris  
-Por poco y esa descarga eléctrica llegaba a mi cuello-Dije para así librar las manos de Chris  
-No te dejaré vivir-Y volvió a atacar  
-Será mejor que duermas niño-Aparecí detrás de él y lo dormí  
-Es un peligro para nosotros Janette-Me dice Bee  
-Lo sé, no sólo él, en general la Brigada Ranger-Le dije a Bee  
-Creo que hay que ir a esperarlos en la casa, pueden regresar en cualquier momento-Me dice Bee  
-Tienes razón. Vamos-Le dije -Espero que mañana nadie le crea a Chris-  
-Eso también espero yo-Me dijo Bee

Sólo tomamos nuestras cosas y nos fuimos de Kansas City para volver a casa a preparar la cena de Navidad

_(Volviendo a Celestana 312)_

_(Narra Mary__)_

Creo que fue un proceso lento, ya habían pasado 2 horas desde que Atom y Charlotte llegaron a estr mundo. Acabo de darme cuenta que nacieron el 24 de Diciembre, que épico.

-Mary, ¿Quieres ver a tus hijos?-Pregunta Ratchet entrando al cuarto  
-Claro-Le dije

Entonces llegó Arcee junto con Michelle, ambas llevaban a mis hijos

-Él es Atom, Atom, ella es tu madre-Dijo Arcee  
-Ella es Charlotte, Charlotte, ella es tu madre-Dijo Michelle  
-Son hermosos-Dije para así cargarlos

Tenían ojos bicolores como los míos y piel blanca.  
Estuve así unos minutos y luego se los llevaron. No podía creer que un parto fuera tan difícil, ahora entiendo a mi madre cuando tuvo a Susumi, Lili, Kendall y a mi

**_Flashback_**

_Me dolía todo el cuerpo, sentía cómo mis 5 sentidos se debilitan, de repente mi cuerpo se paralizó. Escuché un grito sonoro proveniente de mí, escuché carne desgarrandose lentamente, vi cómo sangre manchaba las paredes sin control._  
_En un momento tranquilo empecé a recordar varias cosas. Cuando nos atacó Kaseno. Mi ingreso a Akasoko High School. Cuando me re-hice purasangre. Mi reencuentro con mis hermanos Susumi y Kendall. Los poderes Flower, Butterfly, Bubble, Sky, Snow, y B.A. La S.A. La batalla en Okamanagawa. El encuentro con Janette. Mi reencuentro con Optimus en Kansas City. Cuando me casé con Optimus. Las 12 semanas de embarazo. Y la premonición de un futuro: Optimus y yo con nuestra familia, y Janette con Bumblebee y su familia, juntos. _  
_Después de eso, quedé inconciente_

**_Fin Flashback_**

Creo que mañana ya estaré mejor, así podemos regresar a la tierra y vivir como familia. Desde mañana seremos Optimus, Atom, Charlotte y yo.  
Sólo espero que no interfieran en nuestra felicidad, ese maldito de Galvatron

* * *

**Hasta que al fin llegaron Atom y Charlotte**

**Puede ser que Chris sea un maldito**

**Pero Galvatron es un hijo de su putisima madre**

**¿Creen que sea el final de este fic y que sean una feliz familia unida por siempre?**

**Después lo verán ewe**

**Hasta el próximo cap!**

**Bye :D :3**


	14. Secuestro

**Aquí el capítulo 14**

**Me odiarán en este capítulo**

**Pero no tuve opción**

**es que quería ponerla más interesante**

**Sin más que agregar disfrútenla...T.T**

* * *

Capítulo 14 Secuestro

_(Narra Optimus)_

Transportamos a Mary a la Ultimatte Sabre, subimos todos no sin antes darle las gracias a Susy y a James por su tiempo y ayuda a su hija.  
Tardamos un poco hasta que llegamos a la tierra, y al entrar a la casa...

-No...¡Mames!-Gritó Janette

En ese momento ella me arrojó una cacerola de acero inoxidable e inmediatamente me golpeó la cabeza.

-¡Oye! ¿Por qué tan agresiva?-Pregunté a Jan  
-Jan, tomalo con calma-Dijo Cade quien terminó de trabajar en su taller  
-¿Ni siquiera nos esperaron? Por lo menos díganme cómo les fue-Dice Jan un poco más tranquila  
-Todo salió bien, ambos nacieron sanos-Me dirigí a Janette  
-Perdón Optimus, estaba preocupada por Mary sólo eso-Dice Janette tratando de curarme del golpe  
-Nunca antes había visto el parto de un Proyect-Music purasangre Real-Dije recordando todo lo sucedido en el parto de Mary

_(Narra Janette)_

Era algo catastrófico, era muy extraño y difícil de ver. El parto de una purasangre puede ser fatal tanto para quien lo ve como para quien lo vive.

-¿Sorprendido?-Pregunté a Optimus  
-Bastante, ¿Algo así pasó en tu caso?-Me preguntó Optimus  
-No sé y no me interesa saberlo-Dije con indiferencia

Esa pregunta hizo que se vinieran más preguntas a la cabeza  
¿Por qué mis padres no fueron humanos?  
¿Por qué a mí y a mis hermanas no?  
¿Cómo se conocieron mis padres?  
¿Por qué Galvatron me conoce?  
¿Y desde cuando empezó todo eso?

Tenía que buscar respuestas, ahora mismo

-¿Dónde estacionaron la Ultimatte Sabre?-Pregunté a los demás que ya habían entrado a la casa  
-Está en la cochera-Responde Crosshairs

Sin pensarlo más me fui para tomar la Ultimatte Sabre e ir a 312 para buscar respuestas.  
Traté de hacer el menor ruido posible para despegar. Ya en el espacio me puse a reflexionar sobre lo que tenía que investigar, y, sin darme cuenta, me quedé dormida

_-¿Dónde estoy?-Y hubo un eco de mi voz_

_Era un lugar muy iluminado, no había objetos ni nada._

_-Tú...¿Quien eres?-Pregunta una voz_  
_-Mi nombre es Janette Natasha Vanessa Jane Starlight-Dije en voz firme_  
_-Te estaba esperando...Janette-Y entonces pude ver quién era..._

_Era…mi padre_

_-No es…posible, ¡Estás vivo!-Exclamé_  
_-Tengo el poder inagotable de aparecer en sueños, puede ser que mi alma y cuerpo no estén, pero está vivo mi poder y mi voluntad-Responde mi papá_  
_-Ahora lo entiendo todo, me han pasado varias cosas-Le dije a mi padre_  
_-Lo sé Janette, y todavía lo que falta, te encontraste con los Autobots, tal como lo predijo tu madre-Dijo mi papá tranquilo_  
_-Espera...¿Planeado? ¿A que te refieres con eso?-Le pregunté a mi papá_  
_-Más tarde lo sabrás, ahora...ve de regreso a ayudar a tu familia, corren un grave peligro-Dijo mi papá para así finalizar el sueño_

Desperté, no sé cuánto tiempo había dormido, pero tenia un mal presentimiento sobre los Autobots. Así que decidí regresar a la tierra a mitad de viaje.

-Buscaré respuestas más tarde-Me dije

_(Mientras tanto los Autobots)_

_(Narra Bumblebee)_

-¿A dónde se fue Jan?-Pregunté a los demás  
-No sabemos, creímos que estaba contigo-Dice Mark  
-Cierto, así que decidimos no molestarlos-Dijo Chromia  
-Lo último que dijo antes de que se fuera fue: ¿Dónde estacionaron la Ultimatte Sabre? Y después de eso desapareció-Me dijo Crosshairs

Por lo que Crosshairs me pudo decir, puedo deducir que Jan salió hacia alguna parte con la Ultimatte Sabre. No dijo nada a nadie por evitar preocupar a los demás, esa es su costumbre. Decidí no irla a buscar, se enojaría conmigo si hago eso. Pero lo que sí hice fue darle una visita a Mary.

-Hola Mary, ¿Qué tal el parto?-Pregunté divertido  
-Que simpático, te voy a matar cuando ya esté mejor-Dijo Mary en su peculiar tono sádico  
-También volviste a la normalidad, ya vuelves a ser la Mary agresiva, loca, maniática, sádica y desquiciada de siempre y esposa de Optimus Prime-Dije con un poco de miedo

En un súbito momento escuché una explosión en el patio trasero

-¡Son Decepticons! Nos encontraron, Bumblebee, protege a Mary-Dijo Optimus por el reloj-contratiempo  
-De acuerdo, Mary, debes quedarte aquí-Le dije a Mary  
-Oh no...¡Mis hijos!-Grita Mary  
-Mierda, no puedo ir por ellos si estoy protegiendote-Me dije a mi molesto

_(Momentos antes...)_

_(Narra Optimus)_

Estábamos sentados en la sala, platicando nuestra experiencia, sobre lo sucedido

-¿Y dónde es Celestana 312?-Preguntó Cade  
-Celestana es un planeta 7 veces más grande que la tierra, contiene anillos de color azul, dónde dentro de ellos almacenan vida, es el hogar de Mary-Dije a Cade  
-Creo que la única cosa que no debería ver Cade es el parto de un Proyect-Music purasangre real-Dijo Jazz  
-Cierto, muy cierto-Dijo Saffron  
-¿Tan malo es?-Pregunta Cade  
-Con lo que hemos visto, es horrible-Dijo Elita  
-¿Cuál es la diferencia entre la de un humano con la de un Proyect-Music purasangre real?-Preguntó Cade

Hubo un silencio de parte de todos

-Pues, la de un Proyect-Music purasangre real inicia al entrar en coma, la piel se desagarra lentamente manchando las paredes de sangre para que así pueda salir el bebé-Dije a Cade  
-…Suena feo-Dijo Cade

En ese momento hubo una explosión cerca de la casa.

\- ¡Son Decepticons! Nos encontraron, Bumblebee, protege a Mary-Dije por el reloj-contratiempo  
-Mark, haz lo tuyo-Le dijo Michelle  
-De acuerdo-Aceptó Mark

Asi que Mark lanzó una cadena de explosivos fuertes haciendo que aparezcan los Decepticons, pero no estaban solos...

Estaba Galvatron con ellos

-Vayan por el príncipe y la princesa purasangre Prime-Ordenó Galvatron  
-¡Tú no tocarás a mis hijos! Autobots...¡Ataquen!-Ordene  
-Decepticons...¡Vayan tras ellos!-Ordenó Galvatron al mismo tiempo

Corrimos unos contra otros para atacar, en cuestión de minutos el gran patio trasero de la casa se convirtió en un campo de batalla

-¡Eres un desgraciado Galvatron, no dejaré que les pongas un dedo encima! Ni a ellos ni a Mary-Exclamé cruzando armas con él  
-Eres un tonto, Prime-Dijo Galvatron con toda la calma del mundo

Algo no andaba bien

_(Narra Mary)_

-Sabes, puedes dejarme por sólo unos momentos y venir, ellos están en el cuarto que está al lado de aquí-Le propuse a Bee  
-Claro, no tardo-Y Bee se retiró

En ese momento se escuchó un golpe y seguidamente unos pasos junto a los llantos de mis hijos. Los pasos se acercaban más a dónde yo eataba, hasta que...

Era Galvatron en su forma humana

-Galvatron...¡Maldito seas, alejate de ellos! -Dije intentando moverme, pero cada vez que lo hacía, salía sangre dentro de mi -No puedo...¡Optimus! Te…necesito-

Entonces, mis esfuerzos fueron en vano, dejando que Galvatron se fuera con una siniestra sonrisa en su rostro

No pude hacer nada…

-Decepticons…los tengo aquí, hay que ocuparnos del Prime para seguir con el plan-Dijo Galvatron a sus Decepticons

* * *

**¿Qué pasará ahora que Galvatron tiene a los hermanos Kousuke Prime?**

**Advierto de una vez: En el próximo capítulo me odiarán también T.T**

**Porque pasará algo todavía más feo**

**Hasta el próximo cap!**

**Bye UnU/**


	15. Débil

**Aquí el capítulo 15**

**Me odiarán también en este capítulo**

**Pero no tuve opción**

**Sino, se perdería el interés xD TnT**

**Sin más que agregar disfrútenla...T.T**

* * *

Capítulo 15 Débil

_(Narra Janette)_

Será mejor que me de prisa, algo me dice que las cosas no van muy bien en la tierra. Hasta que me lo impidió una lluvia de meteoritos, pasé un buen rato para evadirlos, hasta que uno dio contra el ala derecha y pocos momentos después contra el vidrio, pero este no se rompió, pero...

Quedé inconsciente

_(Mientras tanto, en la Tierra...)_

_(Narra Optimus) _

Empecé a pelear con Galvatron, cruzamos armas, era una batalla que se había desatado en un patio trasero, jamás lo imaginé

-Prepárate para ser derrotado, Galvatron-Le dije en tono decidido  
-Eso crees tu, Prime, al decir verdad, la victoria es mía-Dijo Galvatron sonriendo

En ese momento se escucharon llantos de bebés, eran mis hijos pero, se escuchaba tan cerca, hasta que me di la vuelta y...

¡Galvatron tenía a mis hijos!

-Espera...¿Cómo puedes estar allá, si estás acá?-Pregunté algo alterado  
-Acaso ¿No conoces el multi-hologram? Es posible crear uno o varios clones tuyos y pueden ser lo que sea, por ejemplo, hice un multi que fuese Cybertroniano y mi yo real está sosteniendo a tus hijos-Explicó Galvatron  
-No me importa lo que sea, pero suelta a mis hijos ahora-Y ataque

En ese preciso momento Galvatron sacó una pistola y disparó en mi dirección, lo cual esquivé exitosamente.

-Fallaste-Dije exitoso  
-No estés seguro Prime-Dijo Galvatron con calma

Entonces, unas redes de energía me envolvieron, absorbiendo mi energía y haciendo que mis defensas se debilitaran. Cuando mis defensas quedaron totalmente nulas, Galvatron me ató los brazos y las piernas.

-Espera, tu verdadero objetivo era...-No acabé de hablar  
-No sólo eran tus hijos, sino que también lo eres tú-Acabó de decir

Entonces me desmayé debido a falta de energía.

_(Narra Bumblebee)_

Después de esa golpiza de Galvatron, me recuperé, no podía dejar que se escapara con la suya. Así que al salir de la casa vi a Optimus peleando con Galvatron, no sé qué sucedió después y Optimus se quedó sin fuerzas.  
Optimus ya no pudo seguir, así que yo estaba al mando ahora.

-¡Ataquen Autobots!-Ordene  
-Ya saben qué hacer-Dijo Galvatron retirándose con Optimus y los recién nacidos

Entonces, las fuerzas de Galvatron se multiplicaron el doble. Y eso hizo que todos perdieran fuerza, pero hubo un punto en el que todos salieron heridos.

A Crosshairs le hicieron varias cortadas en las extremidades  
A Arcee le cortaron las piernas  
A Grimlock y al resto de los Dinobots los sedaron con droga y veneno  
A Drift le arrancaron los ojos  
Y entre otras horrendas cosas más

-Ahora es tu turno sabandija!-Exclamó alguien detrás de mi

Y sentí que me rompieron el cuello.

_(Narra Janette)_

Desperté por inercia, me encontraba en la Ultimatte Sabre en medio del espacio, sin rumbo.  
Hasta que recordé que debía ir a la tierra a proteger a mi familia, pero que hubo una lluvia de meteoritos. Me di prisa, hasta que al fin llegué, pero hubo una sorpresa...

Había demasiado silencioso

Así que decidí ser cuidadosa con qué me topaba por ahí. Traté de no hacer mucho ruido. Fui al patio trasero y estaba hecho un desorden, como si hubiera habido una lucha, hasta que vi algo terrible...

Los cuerpos de mi familia heridos, Grimlock junto a los Dinobots estaban muriendo por un veneno, lo deducí por la espuma que secaban por la boca.

-N-No...¡¿Por qué?! ¡Bumblebee! ¡Ayúdame, todos están heridos! ¡BUMBLEBEE!-Grité con lágrimas en los ojos y no hubo respuesta -¿Que debo hacer? Todo esto es mi culpa...¡Mary!-

Tampoco hubo respuesta, asi que fui a su habitación a ver si estaba. Afortunadamente si estaba ahí, aunque las sábanas estaban ensangrentadas.

-Jan...¡Janette! Estás aquí-Dijo Mary llorando  
-Perdón, no estuve aquí antes-Dije muy arrepentida  
-¿Me ayudas a ir a dónde están los Autobots? Están heridos y necesitan de mi-Me dijo Mary  
-Claro-Acepté

Cuando llegamos, Mary los empezó a curar, a cada uno de ellos, a los Dinobots les dio un antídoto para recuperarse del sedante de drogas y veneno. Mientras tanto yo los iba acomodando en alguna parte del patio para que pudieran descansar y recuperarse.

-Gracias Mary, en cambio, yo no pude hacer nada-Y hubo un silencio de parte de Mary

Entonces voltee a ver, y Mary sólo estaba parada viendo las estrellas.

-¿Mary?-Y me acerqué

Y la vi llorando

-Optimus...él y mis hijos fueron el objetivo principal de Galvatron. Me sentí inútil en esos momentos-Dijo Mary limpiando sus lágrimas  
-Galvatron tiene a Optimus y tus hijos también, será mejor planear algo o sino, todo empeorará-Dije seriamente  
-Cierto, espero que mis Autobots se recuperen pronto-Dijo Mary con una mirada seria pero con esperanza

_(Mientras tanto en la guarida de Galvatron)_

_(Narra Optimus)_

Desperté en una instalación muy grande, hecha de metal, había varias celdas, Galvatron me llevaba de las manos arrastrando, pasamos todas esas celdas hasta llegar a una habitación verde metálico, entonces me llevó a una máquina donde me ató las extremidades por separado hasta quedar extendido.

-No te haré daño, porque también necesito esa pequeña bastarda híbrida de Starlight, mitad Cybertroniana mitad Proyect-Music noble, hija de Jeremy y Jennifer-Dijo Galvatron molesto  
-No te saldrás con la tuya Galvatron, sé que los Autobots junto con Mary van a patear tu trasero-Dije conmovido  
-No lo creo Prime, tengo varios aliados, y además, esto apenas comienza-Dijo Galvatron para así abandonar la sala

Mary...Charlotte...Atom...los extraño. ¿Desde cuando esto se complicó tanto? ¿Por qué justamente cuando creímos que seriamos una familia feliz, pasa este tipo de cosas?

-Muy bien, ahora que el Prime está débil, la Purasangre está impotente y los príncipes Kousuke Prime están en nuestro poder, será mejor que empecemos con la siguiente fase del plan-Dijo Galvatron a sus secuaces

* * *

**Ahora si me odian, ¿verdad? QnQ**

**Toda la familia Kousuke Prime se ha separado, yo creo que todos pensaron en que iban a ser una familia feliz e iba a acabar el fic, no?**

**Pues no fue así!**

**Y todo es culpa de Galvatron**

**Hasta el próximo cap!**

**Bye UnU/**


	16. El juicio

**Aquí el capítulo 16**

**Aquí, pasará algo que muchos querían que no pasara**

**Al terminar de leer este capítulo sabrán a que me refiero**

**Sin más que agregar disfrútenla...T.T**

* * *

Capítulo 16 El juicio

_(Narra Mary)_

Creo que todo fue mi culpa, Optimus me protegió, a mis hijos y a mi. Pero ahora ya no están, ni Optimus, ni Charlotte, ni Atom.

-Nunca pienses que estás sola, Mary. Porque no lo estás-Dijo Janette tratando de calmarme  
-Gracias Jan-Le dije sonriendo  
-¿Y bien? ¿Cual es el plan?-Preguntó Janette intrigada  
-Hay que unirnos entre todos-Ordené

Entonces Janette se fue a llamar a los Autobots.

-¿Qué necesita, líder?-Pregunta Ratchet  
-Hay que empezar con nuestro plan de rescatar a Optimus y a mis hijos-Dije seria  
-No tan rápido, Mary-Dijo la voz de, ¡Susy!  
-Madre, ¿Qué sucede?-Pregunté  
-Nos decepcionaste Mary-Y nos envolvió una luz

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, aparecimos en un tribunal de Celestana 312. En él, estaban sentados 400 funcionarios, de los 400 paises del planeta. Todos me veían fijamente.

-En estos momentos se inicia la sesión-Anunció el secretario de la junta directiva

Entonces, mi madre y mi padre aparecen enfrente de mi, pero toman asiento en ambas sillas que estaban allí.

-Madre, padre ¿Qué significa esto?-Pregunté confundida  
-Guarda silencio, Mary Kousuke-Dijo mi padre alzando la voz  
-Nos decepcionaste, a nosotros y a tus hermanas, no...también al pueblo celestano-Dijo mi madre triste  
-¿Los cargos son...?-Pregunta papá  
-Romper todo compromiso con su hermano/prometido Kendall Francis Brandon Kaito Kousuke, embarazada por un cybertroniano y formando "híbridos" con sangre, ADN y genoma de Proyects-Musics purasangres reales, reactivar los verdaderos poderes de la Proyect-Music Semi Janette Natasha Vanessa Jane Starlight, hija de Jeremy Bolt Starlight y Jennifer Anastasia Evans, permitir el secuestro de su esposo Optimus Prime y sus hijos Charlotte Kousuke Prime y Atom Kousuke Prime-Y terminó de decir los cargos  
-¿Que tiene de malo tener una familia? No podía protegerlos-Dije defendiendome  
-No es justificación válida, Kousuke-Dijo James  
-En primera, no se tiene por qué romper ese compromiso que una purasangre tiene con su hermano y viceversa, eso es una obligación, ¿Cierto reyes Kousuke?-Pregunta el funcionario de Corea del Sur  
-Así es funcionario-Aceptó Susy  
-Entonces, ¿Con qué finalidad, señorita Kousuke, usted rompió todo compromiso con su hermano/prometido Kendall Francis Brandon Kaito Kousuke y se comprometió y casó con el cybertroniano y líder Autobot Optimus Prime?-Pregunta la funcionaria de Megzpozed  
-¡Yo amo a Optimus Prime, funcionaria! Ya no quería un compromiso con mi hermano Kendall, Optimus y yo hemos estado apoyándonos en situaciones difíciles, así que, Susy ¿No crees que es tu culpa, porque sin ti, no hubiera conocido a Orion Pax ni a Matthew Pax, cierto?-Pregunté a mi madre  
-Muchas veces me arrepiento de que tú y él se conocieran, pero no me arrepiento de conocer a Matthew-Dijo Susy seriamente  
-Además, ¿Cómo es que activó nuevamente los poderes de la Proyect-Music Semi Janette Natasha Vanessa Jane Starlight?-Preguntó la funcionaria de México  
-Y por añadidura, usted no estaba autorizada para reactivar a la Semi-Concuerda la funcionaria de Chile  
-Tenía toda la autorización, funcionarias, porque, era un momento de emergencia y necesitábamos a Janette-Dije defendiendome  
-¿De verdad? ¿Y en qué, si se puede saber, señorita Kousuke?-Pregunta el funcionario de Alemania  
-En pelear contra el líder Decepticon: Galvatron-Dije y todos empezaron a murmurar entre si  
-Y hablando de Galvatron, ¿Cómo pudiste dejar que escapara con toda tu familia?-Pregunto la funcionaria de China  
-¿No se supone que debiste protegerlos?-Pregunta el funcionario de Francia  
-No pude, estaba recuperándome del parto, no podía pelear así-Dije un poco apenada  
-¿Y tu inmediata regeneración?-Pregunta el funcionario de Italia  
-Perdí mucha sangre y no tenía energía como para recuperarme rápidamente-Dije concluyendo  
-Llevando esto al último cargo, señorita Kousuke, no sé si usted sabía pero...¡Es un delito crear híbridos con sangre, ADN y genoma de un purasangre!-Exclamó la funcionaria de Inglaterra  
-¿Qué? No hay ninguna ley como esa-Dije molesta  
-Debe creerlo señorita Kousuke, así que, reyes Kousuke, dicten la sentencia-Ordenó la misma funcionaria  
-¿Quién considera a la acusada culpable de todos los cargos? Favor de ponerse de pie-Pregunto la funcionaria de España

Entonces, varios funcionarios se levantaron, haciéndome culpable.

-Mary Natsuki Miki Mitzuki Kousuke, también nombrada Mary Audrey Amber Natsuki Kousuke. Por cometer, graves delitos, pero más que nada éste último mencionado, te declaramos culpable de todos los cargos-Dijo James, mi padre  
-No, yo no hice nada malo, fue por mi familia-Dije volviéndome en contra  
-Como sentencia, estarás encerrada en tú cuarto, con demasiada vigilancia y estarás sometida al Proceso de Aislación hasta que la situación se calme-Finaliza Susy

Entonces, mucho guardias me llevaron a mi habitación, dónde rápidamente llegaron también mis padres

-¿Por qué hicieron esto?-Pregunté  
-No teníamos opción, Mary, estabas en peligro y lo único que hicimos fue protegerte-Dijo James  
-¿A esto le llaman protección? Mandar como si nada, sin previo aviso, una orden de aprehensión y enjuiciamiento por su parte. Pero yo podía defenderme, junto a mis Autobots, ¿No hay otra solución?-Pregunté a mis padres  
-Busca en tus memorias, adentro de ellas están los recuerdos de todos nuestros ancestros, te tomará tiempo, pero funcionará-Y cerraron la puerta para después ponerle seguridad a la puerta

Ya no podía ni salir ni entrar, cuando iba a intentar salir por la ventana, todo el cuarto también estaba asegurado.  
Miré a mi alrededor, había varios libros que yo leía cuando era pequeña, estaba también mi cama, mi closet dónde tenía mucha ropa y peluches. La luz estaba apagada, así que la prendí, tomé un libro de los que estaban allí y me puse a leerlo, se titulaba: Acontecimientos relevantes de Celestana 312. Hacía pequeñas pausas para meterme en los recuerdos y memorias de mis antepasados, estaba así por unos momentos, finalmente, retomaba la lectura.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve así

Sólo alcancé a leer hasta la página 50, le puse un papelito encima de la página y cerré el libro, dónde lo puse en la mesa que estaba allí. Y lo que hice después fue irme a dormir, estaba cansada y muy exhausta, ni podía dormir por lo preocupada que estaba por Optimus y por mis hijos. Hasta que quién sabe de dónde, pude dormir plácidamente.

* * *

**La culparon sólo por esos 4 cargos**

**Aunque Mary no tiene la culpa de amar a Optimus, ni tiene la culpa de no poder regenerarse para defender a su familia, ni reactivar los poderes de Janette, ni mucho menos procrear seres híbridos con sangre, ADN y genoma de un purasangre ToT **

**Para lograr salir, Mary deberá encontrar las respuestas en las memorias de sus ancestros y complementándola con la información de los libros que están ahí**

**Hasta el próximo cap!**

**Bye **


	17. Divididos

**Bueno, ahora sé que no me odian...A-Aquí el capítulo 17!**

**Aquí, cambiará un poco el ambiente**

**Digamos que están en una, situación extraña**

**Sin más que agregar disfrútenla...x3 xD**

* * *

Capítulo 17 Divididos

(Narra Mary)

Desperté ya siendo de mañana, un rayo de luz me despertó. Así que decidí seguir con mi investigación sobre una posible respuesta a todo lo que está pasando ahora.

Mientras leía el libro de acontecimientos relevantes de Celestana 312 también me puse a mejorar unas técnicas de combate, al igual que combinaba poderes entre sí mismos.

-Si quiero salir de aquí, debo encontrar la respuesta en esta investigación-Me dije a mi misma

No sé cuánto tiempo tarde, pero espero tardar menos de lo que mis padres dijeron.

(Mientras en la tierra...)

(Narra Janette)

No puedo creer que a Mary la hayan enjuiciado y sentenciado. No sé lo que debo hacer.

-En caso de que Optimus no esté disponible, yo asumo el liderazgo Autobot-Dijo Bumblebee de repente

-Pero, ¿Y Mary?-Pregunté dudosa

-Tú asumirás el otro mando, Jan-Dijo tranquilamente Bee

Entonces, una luz azul cubrió a Bee. Pasaron 10 segundos cuando me di cuenta que la vestimenta de Bumblebee cambio. Vestía una playera negra de cuello largo, un saco amarillo con rayas negras a los lados, un cinturón de color negro y en medio era amarillo, pantalón negro y converse amarillos.

-Bee, vistes igual a Optimus-Dije un poco sorprendida

-Ahora...¡Soy un caballero!-Exclama Bee felizmente

-Ahora podrás igualar a Optimus en cuanto al liderazgo Autobot-Le dije tranquilamente a Bee

Ahora Bee ya es un caballero como Optimus, y ahora el actual líder Autobot.

-Me gustaría que Optimus estuviera aquí para verme-Dijo Bee un poco triste

-No te preocupes Bee, va a regresar, estoy segura-Dije animandolo

-Gracias Jan-Dijo Bee sonriendo

-¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es el plan, líder Bumblebee?-Pregunta Michelle

-Primeramente, hay que estar conscientes de que no podemos atacar a Galvatron, debemos esperar un poco más, ya que si atacamos ahora, seremos atrapados también-Dijo Bee muy serio

-Pero entonces, ¿Qué debemos hacer?-Pregunta Ironhide

-Cade, Shane y Tessa están en peligro-Dije abruptamente

-Cade, ¿Dónde están Shane y Tessa?-Pregunta Drift

-Ellos están viviendo en San Francisco-Dijo Cade

-Diles que vengan acá, tendremos que irnos a otro lugar-Dijo Bumblebee

-Entonces, ¿Hay que dejar Dodge City?-Pregunta Chromia

-Exacto, pero no tenemos idea de dónde ir-Dice Bumblebee

-Hay que pensarlo, pero por ahora, vamos a cenar, creo que ha sido una noche muy larga y estresante, merecemos algo de paz y convivencia ¿No?-Pregunté a los demás

-Entremos-Ordenó Bee

Todos se sentaron alrededor de la gran mesa que estaba en el comedor, entre Michelle, Saffron, Elita, Arcee, Chromia y yo servíamos la comida.

-Aún no coman, o serán castigados-Advertí

-Falta la sidra-Y Arcee me hizo el favor de destaparla

De reojo vi a Crosshairs a punto de comerse una pieza de pollo, hasta que se la quité yo.

-¿Qué dije Cross?-Pregunté

-Que no comiéramos nada o seríamos castigados-Dijo Crosshairs apenado

-Ajá, ¿Sabes cuál será tu castigo? No tomarás nada de Sidra, porque ya sabemos cómo te pones cada cena de navidad cuando tomas Sidra-Le dije poniendo la pieza de pollo en su lugar

-Ahh, no hagas eso Jan, déjame tomar Sidra y me portaré bien-Condicionó Crosshairs

-Pues no sé, lo pensaré-Dije al tono estricto pero divertido de Optimus -Bien...buen provecho-

Y todos los de la mesa empezaron a comer, agarrando toda la comida que quisieran de la mesa, de todas maneras, tarde o temprano se va a acabar, ya que somos muchos en esta casa

-Jan, ¿No vas a comer?-Pregunta Cade

-No gracias-Agradecí

Subí a mi cuarto y me recosté en mi cama, estaba pensando en todo lo que había pasado, la batalla de Autobots y Decepticons en el patio trasero, el secuestro de los príncipes Kousuke Prime y el hecho de que hayan separado a Optimus y a Mary. Pero, ¿Por qué hicieron una cosa así James y Susy? Y más a su propia hija.

Ahora que lo recuerdo...todo fue mi culpa, si no hubiera sido por mi estúpida curiosidad el saber lo que pasó entre mis padres hace varios años, si hubiera estado aquí, Galvatron no secuestraría a Charlotte ni a Atom.

Me sentía impotente en ese momento que lloré en silencio.

-Jan, ¿Estás bien?-Pregunta Bee entrando a mi cuarto

-¿E-Eh? ¡Claro que sí! no me ocurre nada-Mentí fingiendo una sonrisa y limpiando mis lágrimas

-Janette, te conozco-Y cierra la puerta detrás de él

-B-Bumblebee, yo...fue mi culpa de que todo esto haya pasado, si me hubiera quedad yo...-No terminé de hablar

-Hubieras corrido más peligro-Dijo Bee repentinamente

-Pero...-Y me calló con un beso

Entonces por inercia, Bumblebee me tiró sobre la cama, quedando encima de mí. Nos separamos, ya que nos faltaba aire, seguidamente empezó a besar mi cuello, hasta que se detuvo y se levantó.

-Será mejor que bajes a comer, el no comer te hará mal y no queremos eso ¿Cierto?-Pregunta Bee

-Tienes razón-Le dije

-Olvida eso de que es tu culpa Janette, si hubieras estado aquí, no hubieras podido ayudar a Mary a recuperarnos de toda esa batalla-Dijo Bee acariciando mi mejilla húmeda

-Lo entiendo-Le dije

-Ahora, vamos, nos están esperando todos-Y sostuvo mi mano, como reacción entrelacé mi mano con la de él -Jamás estarás sola Jan, porque estés en dónde estés, piensa que siempre estaremos ahí-

-Bumblebee, Janette, ¡Será mejor que bajen! Mark está haciendo algo gracioso-Exclamó Hound

-Gracias Bee-Le dije sonriendole

Así que bajamos los dos juntos, tomados de las manos y nos sentamos a comer con los demás Autobots. Mark estaba diciendo varios chistes graciosos, Cade junto a Crosshairs no paraban de tomar Sidra, las hermanas trillizas Chromia, Elita y Arcee hacían una competencia de comida contra Ironhide, Hound y Ratchet. Michelle y Saffron se la pasaron cantando Karaoke. Los hermanos gemelos Skids y Mudflap se salían con las suyas por sus típicas travesuras y Drift intentaba calmarlos. Llegaron los Dinobots y todo se volvió más divertido y espontáneo, ya que, Grimlock, Slug, Scorn y Strafe, empezaron a perseguirse por toda la casa. Bee y yo la pasamos observando nuestro entorno, riéndonos de todo lo que pasaba con nuestros amigos, sin duda fue la mejor cena de navidad que hemos tenido.

-Todo saldrá bien Janette-Me dijo Bee

-¿Ya pensaste a dónde iremos?-Pregunté

-Estoy entre Oxford, Nueva York, o Chicago-Dijo Bumblebee serio

-¿Cuál Oxford?-Volví a preguntar

-Inglaterra-Dijo Bee

-Sería un buen lugar para escondernos, o podríamos ir a un estado del país vecino-Dijo Bumblebee viéndome fijamente

-¿Canadá?-Pregunté

-El otro país-Dijo Bumblebee

-¿Quieres decir de...México? bueno, sería un buen lugar pero no lo sé, hay que consultarlo con los demás-Y terminó nuestra pequeña conversación

* * *

**Últimamente**** he tenido mucha inspiración, no sé por qué ._.**

**Ahora Bee ya es un caballero! x3 :D **

**Se ve más sexy que antes °¬°**

**Ahh por cierto, antes de que se me olvide, haré un Fic de Janette en Halo:Reach, como ella tiene el poder de poder meterse en los videojuegos, hace eso accidentalmente, lo hace por 5° vez xD y pues, lo subiré el Lunes 7 de Diciembre de 2015 :3 **

**Hasta el próximo cap!**

**Bye :D ;3**


	18. El peligro comienza

**Perdonenme, estuve retrasada, como ya se va a acbr el 2do periodo, las pruebas llueven, entregan traajos y calificaciones T_T**

**Les traigo el capítulo 17!**

**Se pone más intenso que antes **

**Sin más que agregar disfrútenla...x3 xD**

* * *

Capítulo 18 El peligro comienza

_(Narra Bumblebee)_

A la mañana siguiente, el 25 de Diciembre, todo el ambiente fiestero, feliz y familiar de ayer, se convirtió en un ambiente mañanero, aburrido y trágico.

Haciendo referencia a los hechos acontecidos, la batalla con los decepticons, el secuestro de los príncipes, la separación de Optimus y Mary, y el juicio de ella.

Era todo un caos

Decidí convocar a todos los Autobots a una reunión para averiguar sobre dónde nos iremos para escondernos de los Decepticons y no tener más pérdidas. En ese momento, me encontré con Cade.

-Ah Bumblebee, estás aquí, que bien-Dijo Cade

-¿Sucede algo, Cade?-Pregunté al Yeager

-Bueno, hablé con Shane y Tessa, llegarán acá mañana en la tarde-Dijo Cade a todo detalle

-Perfecto, ven conmigo, nos dirigiremos a la sala principal para tener una seria charla-Dije a Cade mientras caminábamos

-¿Tan serio es?-Pregunta Cade

-Tiene que ver a dónde iremos-Respondí a Cade

Ya reunidos todos en la sala, empezamos a discutir sobre el lugar más discreto como para escondernos, descartamos a Inglaterra, Canadá, Bélgica, Alemania, Rusia, entre otros países.

-Creo que deberíamos ir a Chicago, de nuevo-Dijo Cade rendido

-¿A Chicago? ¿De nuevo?-Pregunta Ironhide

-No tenemos más opción, hay que empezar a juntar nuestras cosas, llevemos todo lo necesario, no será nada fácil vivir en Chicago-Dijo Janette con seriedad

-¿Cuándo nos iremos?-Pregunta Michelle

-En tres días-Respondí

-Y ¿Cuánto tiempo nos quedaremos allá?-Pregunta Chromia

-La verdad no lo sé, no sé hasta cuando la situación se calmará, por lo mientras, hay que estar atentos a cualquier cambio-Ordené

Entonces, todos se fueron a juntar sus cosas, mientras que Janette se quedó conmigo.

-Sé que esto es difícil Bee, pero lo estás haciendo por nuestro bien-Me dijo Jan tranquilizadoramente

-¿Me apoyarás, cierto?-Pregunté

-Claro, en todo caso-Responde Jan firmemente

-¿Qué harás con la escuela?-Pregunté curioso

-Me daré de baja temporalmente-Responde Janette despreocupada

-Okey, eso suena convincente-Dije a Jan

_(Narra Janette)_

No debo ir a Celestana, o no lo sé, quiero saber cómo se conocieron mis padres, el resolver tantas cuestiones existenciales, por si las dudas debería ir.

Cuando era de noche, todos estaban dormidos, fui nuevamente a la cochera, encendí la UltimatteSabre y fui a Celestana. Esta vez no hubo nada que me interrumpiese, así pude llegar a Celestana 312, estaba muy silencioso. Me dirigí a la biblioteca central y tomé varios libros que decían: Relaciones interiores y exteriores de Celestana 312, El extraño caso de los Starlight, Tipos de seres y ADN: Cruza de especie con especie.

Iba a leerlos cuando llegaron las fuerzas de batalla de Celestana y empezaron a atacarme.

-Mierda, debo salir de aquí-Dije mientras peleaba

-No debemos dejarte salir de aquí, Starlight-Dijo un hombre con los que estaba peleando

Activé mi reloj-contratiempo y aparecí en la UltimatteSabre con los libros en mano, rápidamente activé los controles y me fui de regreso a la tierra, ahora ya tenía suficientes libros para leer.

Llegué a la tierra, pasé aproximadamente casi 2 días fuera, pero por eso…

-¿¡Dónde chingados andabas Janette?!- Gritó Cade

-E-Este, pues…yo estaba, investigando-Y oculté los libros

-No salgas sin avisar antes Janette, sé que ya tienes 18 años, pero eso no quiere decir que ya puedas hacer con tu vida lo que quieras, ya sabes que soy yo de ti-Dijo Cade recordándome cierto asunto

Por si no lo sabían, Cade Yeager se convirtió en mi tutor legal cuando supo que no tenía padres, es decir, a los 16 años, antes de la batalla de Tokio, Cade hizo los trámites para que él fuera mi tutor legal y posteriormente mi padrastro. No perdí mi apellido, pero Cade es mi "papá".

-Si…Cade-Le dije rezongando

-Llámame como se debe Natasha-Me dijo en mi segundo nombre

-…Sí papá…-Dije dificultosamente

-¿Qué estabas investigando?-Pregunta Cade

-Cosas entre celestanos y cybertronianos-Dije rápidamente

-No me asustes así Natasha, ¿sabes lo que ocurrió estos casi dos días?-Pregunta Cade

Puta madre, otra vez no…

-Hubo 6 ataques, 4 persecuciones, 3 amenazas y 4 intentos de secuestro de parte de los Decepticons. No podemos defendernos si nuestro segundo mando no está, Bee está muy cansado y estábamos preocupados porque nuestro segundo mando no estaba y si llegaban los Deceptibobos íbamos a estar en grandes problemas…Pero me alegra que ya estés aquí-Pero de repente llegó Michelle

-¿Qué sucede Michelle?-Pregunté

-Un intento de secuestro a Arcee, me comuniqué con Mark y dice que están en medio de una persecución-Dijo Michelle muy preocupada

-¿Y Bee?-Pregunté

-Está muy exhausto y no tiene mucha fuerza-Dijo Michelle

-¿Quiénes salieron?-Pregunté a Michelle

-Mark, Crosshairs, Saffron, Hound, Elita e Ironhide-Dijo Cade

-Haremos esto: Drift, Jazz, Ratchet, Arcee, Chromia, Wheelie y Leadfoot se quedaran a combatir con esos Decepticons. Wheeljack, Skids, Mudflap, Sideswipe, Roadbuster, Topspin, Dino y yo iremos a ayudar a los que salieron, Cade, quédate con ellos si necesitan ayudan-Y fui adentro de la casa, para irme con la mitad de los Autobots e irnos –, Scorn y Strafe, ustedes se quedaran con el resto de los Autobots, Grimlock y Slug…Ustedes vendrán conmigo-

Íbamos por la carretera, era de tarde, faltaba poco para que el sol se ocultara, yo estaba en mi modo robot montando a Grimlock, como nadie pasa por esa carretera es imposible que nos vean.

-¿Por dónde van?-Pregunté

-Van por la carretera Manhattan-Dodge City-Contestó Wheeljack

-¿Qué demonios hacían allá?-Volví a preguntar

-Fueron a recoger a los Dyson, llegaron hoy, pasado mañana iremos a Chicago-Responde Sideswipe

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando llegamos a la carretera, había un total desastre, recorrimos casi toda la carretera hasta encontrarlos.

-Janette…Es bueno que volvieras, pero en la casa ya verás cómo te irá-Dijo Mark regañándome

-Pero primero destruyamos a estas basuras cybertronianas-Dijo Sideswipe

-Se me acabaron las municiones-Dijo Hound

-Traje más-Y le aventé 7 cartuchos más

-Genial, gracias jefa-Insertó un cartucho y volvió a disparar

Me transformé en mi modo humano, salté de Grimlock y me monté en la espalda de un Decepticon, corté todos los circuitos posibles y con mi espada se la inserté en la chispa, quedando muerto.

-Al parecer, te volviste más fuerte-Dijo la voz de… ¡Tessa!

-Tessa, Shane, hola, ha pasado tiempo-Y en ese momento del auto, Tessa sacó algo que después sostuvo entre sus brazos –No me digas que es…-

-Nuestra hija, se llama Anna. Sabes…Aún recuerdo que la última vez que te vimos fue hace 1 año-Dijo Shane

-Cierto, que rápido pasan los años. Ahora…regresemos a casa, los demás nos necesitan, Grimlock, ¿Podrías…?-No acabé de decir

-Será un placer, señorita Starlight-Y me puso en su lomo

-Autobots…Vámanos-Ordené

Todos se transformaron en modo auto y fuimos directo a Dodge City

_Mientras tanto en la casa…_

_(Narra Bumblebee)_

Desperté, ya no me sentía cansado. Estaba preocupado por mis Autobots y por Janette, ¿Y si le pasó algo malo? ¿Y si ya la capturaron los Decepicons?

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando hubo un ruido del patio principal. Bajé las escaleras y pude ver como los Autobots peleaban con un Decepticon. Iba a ayudar cuando llegaron los demás, entre ellos iba…¡Janette! Me alivié al verla, pero en ese momento el Decepticon volteó a verla, la iba a tacar, hasta que de un momento a otro se paralizó, hubo una descarga eléctrica en su cuerpo y murió haciéndose polvo.

-J-Janette-Y salí de la casa –Janette-

-Bumblebee, perdón, no te avisé que iba a salir-Dijo Jan poniendo su mejor sonrisa

-No te vuelvas a ir, te necesitaba-Dije abrazándola

-¿De qué nos perdimos?-Escuché a Shane

-¡Shane, Tessa! ¿Cómo están?-Y los abracé

-Estamos bien, gracias Bumblebee, veo que tú y Jan están juntos al fin-Dijo Tessa casi riendo

-Bueno, tenemos cosas aquí todavía, así que Bee, dijiste que hay que empacar para pasado mañana-Dijo Shane seriamente

-La fecha cambió, será mañana, no podemos estar aquí un día más, estamos en peligro, todos-Dije al resto

-Entonces, lo mejor será que nos pongamos manos a la obra-Dijo Janette

-Entremos-Ordené

* * *

**Por ahora les tengo este y el cap 19**

**Ya estoy trabajando en el cap 20**

**Hasta el próximo cap!**

**Bye :D ;3**


	19. Chicago

**Perdónenme****, estuve retrasada, como ya se va a acabar el 2do periodo, las pruebas llueven, entregan trabajos y calificaciones T_T**

**Les traigo el capítulo 19!**

**Se pone más intenso que antes **

**Sin más que agregar disfrútenla...x3 xD**

* * *

Capítulo 19 Chicago

_(Narra Janette)_

_7 de la mañana._

*Sonido de alarma*

-Estúpido despertador…espera, ¡No mames, ya son las 7!-Y me caí de la cama

-Jan, ya es la hora, hay que seguir empacando-Dijo Michelle entrando a mi habitación -¿Qué haces allá abajo, te caíste por culpa del despertador?-

-No que va, es que el estúpido piso me quería contar un pinche puto secreto de mierda-Dije molesta

Me levanté, me vestí y bajé para ayudar a los demás a juntar cosas, era un caos, había veces en las que no podíamos encontrar cosas porque estaban en otra habitación. Para comer en el camino, Arcee, Michelle, Elita, Chromia, Saffron y yo preparamos algunos emparedados, espagueti, filetes empanizados, como postre ensalada de frutas con crema batida y algunas sodas.

-Todo está listo-Ordena Bee

-A transformarse-Y todos los Autobots se transformaron en sus modos auto

-Conmigo vendrán Shane y Tessa-Dijo Bee

-Conmigo serán Cade y Janette-Dijo Crosshairs

-Yo me llevaré a los Dinobots-Dijo Ironhide

Nos subimos en los autos y arrancaron a todo dar hacia Chicago, nuestro refugio hasta que ideemos un plan para rescatar a Mary, Optimus y a los príncipes.

-Y díganme, ¿Encontraron en dónde viviremos?-Pregunta Tessa

-Claro, es muy grande y estuvo barata-Dijo Bee por el comunicador

-Ojalá y no pase otra loca aventura como la de hace 5 años-Dijo Cade entre dientes

-O como la de hace 7 años-Dijo Bee con una risita nerviosa

-En ese tiempo ¿Con quién estabas?-Pregunté

-Con un humano, su nombre era Sam Witwicky. Pasó el tiempo y se integraron más…Mikaela Banes, William Lennox, Robert Epps, Seymour Simmons, Charlotte Mearing, Carly Spencer. Todos ellos nos ayudaron bastante, aunque…-Dijo Bee sin terminar

-¿Aunque…qué?-Pregunta Tessa

-Es probable de que ya nos hayan olvidado-Dijo Ironhide

-Que Sam ya esté casado y con hijos-Dijo repentinamente Ratchet

-Tienen razón chicos-Dijo Bumblebee

_(Narra Bumblebee)_

No podía olvidarme todavía de Sam, nos divertíamos mucho, cuando salíamos por las tardes junto con Mikaela, luego fue con Carly, aunque, como Sam ya tenía trabajo todo cambió para mí. Lo salvé, a él y a Carly, lo impulsé para que ambos se casaran. Y luego, NEST anunció esa decisión…

**_Flashback_**

_-Buen trabajo Autobots-Dijo __William_

_-También tienes algo de crédito, Will-Dije amablemente _

_En ese momento, llegó una agente de la CIA. Una señora con cabello lacio, de color rojo hasta mitad de la espalda._

_-Exijo una explicación racional para todo el desastre que han hecho-Ordenó la agente_

_-¿Quién es usted?-Pregunta William_

_-Me llamo Miranda Rachel Ranger, trabajo para la CIA-Se presenta la mujer_

_-Lo que pasó aquí fue un ataque Decepticon a Chicago, afortunadamente, nuestros aliados Autobots evitaron que esto pasara a mayores-Dijo William_

_-No es convincente, Mayor Lennox. Ordeno la aprehensión de usted y todos aquellos que colaboraron en esto-Y varios agentes custodiaron a los militares de NEST, a Sam y a Carly _

_-¡William!, Sam, Carly-Exclamé_

_-Y tú, junto con tus otros compañeros deben ser exterminados-Y activó una pistola que llevaba ahí_

_-Bee, ¡Huye!-Gritó Lennox_

_Corrí y corrí hasta transformarme en auto, aceleré todo lo que pude hasta que perdí cualquier rastro de los Autobots y de esos hombres. Pasaron casi 3 años hasta el último mensaje que nos envió Optimus. _

**_Fin Flashback_**

-Extraño aquello tiempos-Dije un poco melancólico

-Lo lamento Bee-Dijo Janette

Después pude darme cuenta de que Cade, Shane, Tessa y la pequeña Anna se quedaron dormidos.

-Me lleva la puta madre de la concha y la chingada ostia, se durmieron-Y Janette se quedó con cara de Pocker fase

-Bueno Janette, podemos jugar a hacer preguntas-Propone Grimlock

-¡Oh sí! que buena idea-Concordó Scorn

-Autobots… ¿Juegan?-Pregunta Jan

-Claro-Respondimos al unísono

-Bien, empezaré: Bumblebee ¿Alguna vez has comido espagueti?-Comienza Grimlock

-Sí, Arcee ¿Cuántos novios has tenido?-Pregunté

-3, Crosshairs ¿Te gusta mi hermana Chromia?-Pregunta Arcee

-No, Ironhide ¿Cuántos tipos de armas tienes?-Pregunta Crosshairs

-124, Drift ¿Eres japonés?-Pregunta Ironhide

-Entrené en Japón, Jazz ¿De dónde sacaste tu estilo?-Pregunta Drift

-Es de nacimiento, Janette ¿De cuántos hombres te has enamorado?-Pregunta Jazz

Hubo un silencio de parte de Jan. Sabía que esa pregunta era incómoda para ella.

-De 3, Sideswipe ¿Por qué te estás comportando tan amable conmigo últimamente?-Pregunta Jan

-Porque debemos protegerte, es lo normal, Ratchet ¿Alguna vez has tenido novia?-Pregunta Sideswipe

-No, porque siempre las aparto de mí, Elita ¿Qué eras de Optimus como sus antiguos seres?-Pregunta Ratchet

-Era su novia, me llamaba Ariel, pero por razones militares, él y yo terminamos, Slug, ¿Cuántas veces comes al día?-Pregunta Elita

-Entr veces, Michelle ¿Por qué tu cabello parece mascado?-Pregunta Slug evitando reír

-No está mascado, así es el corte, Chromia ¿Qué te gusta más, modo auto, modo robot o modo humano?-Pregunta Michelle

-El modo humano, Skids ¿Odias a tu hermano Mudflap?-Pregunta Chromia

-La verdad es que a veces, porque es muy fastidioso, Mark ¿Es verdad que eres el primer amigo de Janette?-Pregunta Skids

-Sí, siempre lo seremos, Dino, ¿Desde cuando eres tan valiente?-Pregunta Mark

-Eso es debido a un cierto deseo de proteger a algo o alguien, Roadbuster ¿Ya se te acabó la gasolina?-Pregunta Dino

-Oh, puta madre es cierto, vamos a cargar-Dijo Roadbuster

Así que todos fuimos a cargar gasolina, ya se nos había acabado por poco. Apenas íbamos poco más de la mitad del camino. Pero decidimos pararnos a comer en un pequeño paradero en esa gasolinera.

-Cade, Shane, Tessa. Será mejor que comamos o luego no tendremos tiempo-Dije por el comunicador

-Tess, dale de comer a Anna-Dijo Shane a Tessa

-En verdad, eso fue muy revelador-Me dice Jan

-Sabía que dirías eso-Le dije con una risita

_(Narra Janette)_

Faltaba poco para llegar a Chicago, creo que esta es la tercera vez que Bee y los Autobots vuelven a Chicago, para "devastarlo" por tercera ocasión. Estuvimos un tiempo haciendo preguntas en todo el camino para entretenernos y divertirnos, hasta que al fin llegamos a Chicago. Fuimos a un callejón muy oculto de la ciudad sin gente y allí se transformaron en modo humano.

-Y bien, ¿Dónde es Bee?-Pregunté a Bumblebee

-Es en esa puerta-Y Bee saca unas llaves para abrir una puerta

En verdad por fuera parecía un edificio demacrado, pero por dentro era muy espaciosa, muy bonita y en buen estado.

-Muy bien chicos, a desempacar-Ordena Bee

Todos empezamos a desempacar, elegimos nuestras habitaciones quedando en el siguiente orden: 5 pisos, 2 cocinas, 2 comedores, 1 bar, 3 salones de entretenimiento, 4 salas de estar, 7 baños, 30 habitaciones con una televisión cada una, un guardaropa, una cama individual, una mesa de escritorio; Planta baja: Arcee, Chromia, Elita, Jazz, Ratchet, Dino/Mirage. 1° piso: Ironhide, Skids, Mudflap, Leadfoot, Wheelie, Roadbuster. 2° piso: Topspin, Wheeljack, Sideswipe, Drift, Crosshairs, Hound. 3° piso: Janette, Bumblebee, Michelle, Saffron, Mark, Grimlock. 4° piso: Slug, Scorn, Strafe, Cade, Shane, Tessa, Anna. Sobra 1 habitación.

Desempacamos todo hasta que dieron las 10:23 Pm. Todos se fueron a sus habitaciones a dormir, después de un largo camino desde Dodge City hasta Chicago.

* * *

**Por ahora les tengo este y el cap 18**

**Ya estoy trabajando en el cap 20**

**Hasta el próximo cap!**

**Bye :D ;3**


	20. Sam Witwicky

**No me tardé mucho en hacerla :v x3**

**Les traigo el capítulo 20!**

**Aparecerá alguien a quien no ven desde hace años ewe**

**Sin más que agregar disfrútenla...x3 xD**

* * *

Capítulo 20 Sam Witwicky

Desperté automáticamente, no escuché ningún ruido, miré mi celular y eran las 12:00 Pm. Ahora que lo recuerdo, aún no he leído los libros que saqué de la biblioteca central de 312.

Primero leí Relaciones interiores y exteriores de Celestana 312. En el cual pude deducir que los 77 países están muy unidos, tienen relaciones diplomáticas muy estrechas, irrompibles y duraderas. El que estaba a cargo de esa unión era el Consejo Celestano de Proyect-Music y Music-People. Entonces apareció una lista de funcionarios representantes de cada país, entre ellos estaba…mi madre.

-Con que mi madre trabajaba en el Consejo Celestano, pero, ¿Por qué no me dijo nada?-Me pregunté

En aquel consejo todos decidían lo mejor para Celestana, mi madre era la representante de Inglaterra. Espera…tengo una duda, ¿De dónde vendrá Mary? Bueno, eso lo sabré hasta que los tengamos de nuevo por acá. No fue cuando tocaron a mi puerta que escondí los libros.

-Jan, el almuerzo está listo, será mejor que bajes-Me dice Bee

-Cierto, perdona, ahora voy-Le dije y cerró mi puerta

Oculté muy bien los libros para que nadie los pudiese ver, mi escondite perfecto era arriba del ropero, donde nadie podía sospechar que estaban allí.

Bajé a la planta baja, ya todos estaban almorzando, no fue hasta que Bee me pidió que comprara algunas frutas, para volver a hacer una ensalada de frutas. Tomé algo de dinero, cambié mi apariencia como la de la universidad y salí, justamente en la esquina había un puesto, así que me paré ahí a comprar.

Ya me habían atendido, cuando por alguna extraña razón sentí a alguien pasar cerca de mí, con una presencia conocida, voltee a ver discretamente y de espalda pude ver a un hombre de cabello un poco ondulado y castaño oscuro, con un abrigo marrón y pantalones negros.

Decidí seguirlo, pasamos 4 cuadras después del puesto de frutas cuando se paró en lo que creo yo que es su casa, sacó unas llaves y entró. Me acerqué discretamente, en el buzón pude lograr ver unas pequeñas letras que cuestan ver, pero pude ver que decían: Witwicky. Pude percatarme de que se trataba de la familia del humano que conoció a los Autobots, antes de Cade, Shane, Tessa y yo.

Decidí regresar a la casa, almorcé y mejor no le dije ni una palabra a Bee de lo que había visto, aunque…tengo una curiosidad de saber qué pasó con él después de la batalla de Chicago hace 7 años.

_Mientras tanto con Mary…_

_(Narra Mary)_

Si mis cálculos no me fallan, estoy a 16 días de estar encerrada en mi cuarto, sometida al proceso de Aislación.

-Tengo noticias, Mary-Me dijo mi hermana mayor Susumi

-¿Qué pasa?-Pregunté

-Tu amiga Semi vino a investigar algo en la biblioteca central, los guardias trataron de detenerla, pero fue más rápida que ellos-Informó Susumi

-Jamás subestimes a una Semi, pueden darte una sorpresa-Le dije con una sonrisa burlona

Entonces Susumi se fue, no diciendo nada, tal vez fue a reportar a mis padres, digo, a los reyes de Celestana 312. A quienes desconozco como mis padres.

Por lo tanto, ya acabé de leer el primer libro que leí desde hace 16 días, ahora, estoy leyendo: Niños con superpoderes.

Para los humanos esto es ficción, para nosotros esto es verdad.

-Extraño pelear junto a _New Generation_-Dije pensativa

**_Flasback_**

_Sabía que iba a pasar en ese momento, debo poner en marcha mi estrategia_

_-Kuruki, Sayu…Defiendan el perímetro-Ordené_

_-Claro-Y se fueron_

_-Simon, Jacke, Naru…necesito que activen la torre para que Chidori pueda debilitarse-Ordené en tono firme_

_-De acuerdo-Aceptaron_

_-Kuroki, Fredy…ustedes ataquen a Chidori lo más que puedan, sean la distracción-Les dije_

_-Entendido Mary-Y empezaron a atacar a Chidori_

_-Lili, Susumi, ustedes vienen conmigo-Y fuimos a hacer la parte más difícil del plan _

**_Fin flashback_**

No sabía si ellos estaban enterados de lo sucedido, espero que no, pero quisiera que ellos me volviesen a ayudar, de nuevo.

_Volviendo a la tierra..._

_(Narra Bumblebee)_

Janette no tardó mucho y regresó. No sé por qué, pero sentí algo diferente en Jan, como si hubiera visto algo impactante para ella, pero algo demasiado extremo, no se nota en ni en la cara, ni en sus labios, ni en cómo actúa, pero puedo verlo por sus ojos.

-Jan, dime algo… ¿Qué sucedió allá afuera?-Pregunté a Janette

-Que yo sepa, no ha pasado nada, ni bueno ni malo-Dijo Janette tranquilamente

-¿En serio?-Pregunté aún más intrigado

-Te estoy diciendo la verdad Bee-Dijo Janette un poco harta

Tuve que obligarla, así que tuve que hacer algo que a los demás no les iba a gustar.

-En verdad Janette, debo decir que eres una verdadera mentirosa, claro, eres igual a Shuuya Kano, mintiendo sin que los demás te importen-Empecé a decir en tono frío e indiferente

-Bee…-Dijo Janette un poco sorprendida

-Creo que no te importaría si un Decepticon o alguien viene, y nos asesina a todos. No te importaría quedarte sola, de nuevo-Dije en tono un poco grosero

-Basta Bee, no sigas-Suplicó Saffron

-Es verdad, tú dices que eres una hábil mentirosa, pero sabes que siempre estás mal por dentro, tratas de fingir ser alguien que no, eres una hipócrita, Vanessa-Dije para casi terminar

-Bee, detente ahora-Dijo Mark

-Me llamo Bartholomeus Prime-Y voltee fríamente que nadie dijo nada

-Vi a…S-Sam Witwicky, lo vi-Declaró Janette finalmente

-Espera, ¿A Sam? Pero, ¿Cómo es posible que esté aquí?-Dijo Ironhide sorprendido

-Hay que averiguarlo-Les dije a los demás –Janette, llévanos allí-

Janette nos condujo a Ironhide, Ratchet, Topspin. Wheelie, Wheeljack, Roadbuster, Sideswipe, Mirage y yo a donde se encontraba Sam. Pasamos por un puesto de frutas, 4 cuadras más adelante pudimos ver una casa grande de color blanco con azul claro.

-Ahí están-Y nos acercamos

No teníamos el valor para tocar el timbre de la puerta, ya habían pasado varios años desde que nos vimos, no sé si nos recuerde, tal vez no. Estaba un poco nervioso, pero como actual líder Autobot, debo afrontar esto. Si ahora ya son un caballero y con ello, también un Prime, será mejor que haga esto, no huiré, espero que Sam nos recuerde, a todos

-Aquí vamos-Y tragué salía

Sin dudarlo ni un segundo más toqué el timbre.

* * *

**Sii, Sam está vivo :D :D**

**Lo dejé en suspenso porque sí xD :v**

**Comienza la cuenta regesiva para acabar la 1ra parte de este fic: FALTAN 10 CAPÍTULOS**

**Hasta el próximo cap!**

**Bye :D ;3**


	21. Pasado

**Lamento tardar tanto! Tenía muchas cosas que hacer y pensar e.e (Cosas personales, no pregunten)**

**Les traigo el capítulo 21!**

**Sabrán algunos detalles después de la batalla de Chicago, antes de Transformers 4 pero después de Transformers 3**

**Luego sabrán de qué hablo ewe**

**Sin más que agregar disfrútenla...x3 xD**

* * *

Capítulo 21 Pasado

_(Narra Janette)_

Bee tocó el timbre, pasaron 2 minutos y nadie abrió, hasta que una chica de cabello rubio y ojos verdes abrió la puerta.

-Familia Witwicky, ¿En qué le puedo ayudar?-Pregunta la chica

-Necesitamos hablar con su esposo, ¿Está en casa?-Pregunta Bee muy cordial

-Espere un momento-Y se fue -…Ahora viene-

Esperamos unos cuantos minutos para que llegase ese hombre, tenía una mirada algo demacrada, ojos azules, cabello café oscuro y una ligera barba, era un poco más alto que yo.

-¿En qué les puedo ayudar?-Pregunta

-Sam…ha pasado tiempo sin vernos ¿Me recuerdas?-Pregunta Bee

-Acaso, ¿Nos conocemos de algún lado?-Pregunta nuevamente el hombre

-Sam…soy Bumblebee-Le respondió

El hombre se sorprendió, intentó cerrar la puerta pero yo se lo impedí, en ese momento, me enojé, porque, ¿Cómo es posible que un débil humano como él, fuese el salvador de la humanidad?

Lo tomé de la chaqueta alzándolo agresivamente.

-Janette…contrólate-Ordenó Bee

-Este humano…Tengo unas tremendas ganas de golpearlo…pero…-Me intenté calmar y al final lo solté

-¿Dijiste Bumblebee? ¿Te refieres a ese Autobot que fue mi amigo y protector y luego me abandonó?-Preguntó Sam

-No quisimos dejarte, ¿Cierto chicos?-Pregunta Bee al resto

-Es cierto, Sam, debes creernos-Dijo Ironhide

-Ironhide…Pero estabas muerto, ¿No?-Pregunta Sam sorprendido

-Me revivió la Máquina de Carretera-Dijo Hide

-¿Máquina de Carretera?-Pregunta el humano de nuevo

-Debo contártelo a ti y a Carly-Le dijo Bee

-Cariño…ven acá-Dijo Sam

-¿Qué sucede?-Pregunta Carly entrando a la sala

-Necesito que te enteres de algo-Y la invitó a sentarse al sofá con eél

Bumblebee empezó a contar que la Máquina de Carretera era un ser de otro planeta, no cybertroniano, que pertenece a Celestana 312. Su nombre es Mary Kousuke, tiene la habilidad, de entre muchas, de poder revivir a Autobots muertos, es la verdadera líder Autobot, la esposa de Optimus Prime y la madre de dos híbridos con genoma, sangre y ADN de purasangres.

-¿Ella quién es?-Pregunta Sam señalándome

-Jan…-Y me hizo un gesto de que me presentara

-Me llamo Janette Natasha Vanessa Jane Starlight, Proyect-Music Semi, hija de Jeremy Ryan Bolt Starlight y Jennifer Cloe Anastasia Evans, un Cybertroniano y un Proyect-Music noble, tengo 18 años y mi familia está muerta. Bumblebee es mi novio-Dije finalmente

-Espera…Bee, ella y tú son ¿Novios?-Pregunta Sam evitando reír

-Sí, desde hace 4 meses-Responde Bee

-Es mejor que no te rías humano, sino quieres que te parta el cráneo en 1000 pedazos-Dije amenazadoramente

-Okey, debo decir que es muy agresiva-Dijo Sam con cara de WTF

-Hasta eso, ella aparenta serlo… ¿Cierto Jany?-Y empezó a masajear mis cachetes

-¡N-No hagas eso!-Y me oculté detrás de Sideswipe mientras sentía el rubor en mis mejillas

-Lo que pasa es que Jan es muy tsundere-Dijo Sideswipe riendo a carcajadas

-N-No es eso, e-es solo que…amm…este…yo no soy débil soy alguien fuerte-Y miré a otra parte mientras me ruborizaba más

-Es algo que no puedes ocultar Jan-Dijo Bee divertido por la situación

-¿Ya estuvo, no?-Pregunté mirando directamente a Bee

-Ahh sí, perdón Janette-Dijo disculpándose

-Necesitamos saber lo que sucedió después de la batalla en Chicago-Dije seriamente

-Bien…todo comenzó…

_(Narra Sam)_

**_Flashback_**

_Luego de que Optimus venció a Sentinel y acabó con Megatron, nos dispusimos a reunirnos, Bee me dirigió a donde estaba él, cuando Bee frenó yo me bajé de él. Todo NEST se encaminó también. En ese entonces, Optimus me lanzó una mirada diciendo que todo había terminado y Bumblebee se transformó en su modo robot_

_-Sam-Me nombra Lennox_

_Miré hacia mi lado derecho, de entre los soldados de NEST, mi novia Carly estaba siendo escoltada por ellos. Yo corrí hacia ella y ella hacia mí. La levanté y la besé._

_-Te amo-_

_-Y yo a ti…Eres lo único que necesito en este mundo, espero que olvides esta experiencia-_

_-Pero lo recordaré luego, jamás me dejes ir-_

_-Lo prometo-_

_En ese momento Bee saltó unos tornillos y seguidamente una canción de boda_

_-Anillos…-Dijo Carly sonriendo -Amo a este auto-_

_-Y tú no me presiones, entiende la relación ¿Sí?-Le dije un poco amenazador_

_-Sólo trataba de ayudar-Y encogió los hombros_

_De un momento a otro llegaron 5 autos negros, de ellos salieron varios agentes, de entre ellos, destacaba una señora de mediana edad, cabello a la mitad de la espalda, de color rojo, ojos avellana, piel pálida y una mirada seria._

_-Señores, me llamo Miranda Ranger, soy agente de la CIA, la razón por la que vengo es para exigir una explicación sobre toda esta masacre-Dijo dando una pausa_

_-Hubo un ataque a Chicago, de los Decepticons-Explicó William_

_-Ellos...también son una amenaza-Dijo señalando a los Autobots -Por ello mismo...ordeno la aprehensión de usted y de todos aquellos involucrados-_

_Y los agentes que venían con ella apresaron a todos, a NEST, a Carly y a mí._

_-Espere a que mis superiores sepan esto-replicó William mientras se resistía_

_-Ya lo saben…Están en su misma situación… ¡Llevenselos!-Ordenó la mujer_

_-¡Bee, huye!-Exclamé intentando liberarme_

_Entonces, Bee, junto a los demás Autobots se fueron corriendo hasta que los perdimos de vista. Buieron en un auto a los de NEST, a Wiiliam y a su compañero Robert en otro y a Carly y a mí en otro._

_-Se arrepentirán de haberlos conocido…Attinger, inicia el operativo…Ya sabes qué hacer-Dijo por el comunicador_

_-Entendido agente Ranger-Respondió el nombrado_

_Pasaron varios minutos hasta que llegamos a una torre grande de color blanco, en las afueras de Chicago. Nos hicieron salir del auto y seguidamente nos condujeron adentro de la torre. Pasamos por varias habitaciones, pasillos, hasta que nos detuvimos en frente de la última puerta, al fondo del pasillo, abrieron la puerta y entramos._

_Con las manos esposadas, nos hicieron sentar en las sillas que estaban ahí, en medio había una mesa._

_-Tus "Amigos" Autobots los abandonaron, al parecer, creo que sólo los utilizó a ustedes-Dijo ella_

_-No lo creo, Bee, Optimus y los demás jamás harían eso-Dije valientemente_

_-¿Tú qué sabes? Además… ¿Por qué cuando los arrestamos a ustedes ellos no los ayudaron?-Pregunta seriamente_

_Me quedé calado, al igual que Carly, sin decir nada. Acaso ¿Eso era verdad? ¿Por qué no nos ayudaron? ¿Por qué no evitaron nuestro arrestro?_

_-Te propongo algo, ustedes estarán en prisión hasta que Chicago se restaure completamente, cuando Chicago vuelva a ser restablecido completamente, tú y tu novia tendrán un hogar y tú un trabajo digno-Dijo ella cruzando las manos tapando su boca_

_No tuvimos opción más que aceptar, nos mantuvieron presos por 2 años hasta que nos soltaron, luego de salir, Carly y yo nos casamos, tuvimos 2 hijos, obtuvimos una casa grande en Chicago y yo, trabajando para el gobierno._

* * *

**(Sin comentarios...)**

**Bueno ya les quité el suspenso del otro cap xD :v**

**Cuenta regresiva para acabar la 1ra parte de este fic: FALTAN 9 CAPÍTULOS**

**Hasta el próximo cap!**

**Bye :D ;3**


	22. Una nueva guerra

**Lamento haber tardado semanas**

**Ahora tengo más tiempo libre y podré actualizar éste fic, el crossover y el fic de halo Reach**

**Bueno y pues..sin más que decir**

**Disfruten el capítulo 22 :3**

* * *

Capítulo 22 Una nueva guerra

_(Narra Janette) _

Ahora entiendo cómo es la conexión de lo que nos dijo Optimus y lo que dijo éste humano. Miranda conocía a un tal "Attinger", pero creo que eso se lo preguntaré a Cade después. Miranda le mintió a éste humano con que los Autobots los abandonaron, en verdad, Miranda fue siempre una escoria.

-Al menos, sabemos que están vivos, chicos-Y sonrió

-Es verdad. Ah, por cierto, les invitamos a que vayan a visitarnos frecuentemente-Dijo Bee alegremente

-¿Están cerca de aquí? Espera… ¿Por qué están viviendo aquí?-Pregunta Sam de repente

-Bueno, ¿Quieres que vayamos allá y te decimos?-Pregunta Bee

Entonces todos fuimos de camino a casa, de nuevo. Pero ésta vez, llevamos a Sam y a Carly con nosotros. Pasó menos de 3 minutos cuando tocamos la puerta, nos recibió Arcee. Entramos a la casa y fue cuando le explicamos a Sam a Carly lo que pasó, desde que conocí a los Autobots hasta que venimos a vivir a Chicago por nuestra seguridad.

-Ya veo, así que Optimus ya es papá, ¿Quién es Mary?-Pregunta Sam

-es la amiga de la infancia de Optimus-Le respondí

-Sí que Optimus escondía varias cosas, jamás imaginé que iba a poder tener un destino así-Dice Sam respirando profundo

-¿Pero cómo pudo convertirse en humano?-Pregunta Carly

-Debido a un aparato llamado Reloj-Contratiempo-Y les mostré el mío

-Entonces, eso significa que Galvatron es como una nueva versión de Megatron, su objetivo sigue siendo el mismo, pero ideo un plan más elaborado y separó a la familia Kousuke Prime-Dijo Carly entendiendo la situación

-Así es-Aclaré

Luego de un tiempo de hablar sobre ello e intentar relacionar lo que vivieron Sam y Carly, con lo que viví con Mary. Hasta que…

-¡Janette Starlight! ¿Puedes decirme qué significa esto?-Pregunta Cade entrando a la sala y sosteniendo 3 discos en bolsa de Naruto Shippuden

-¿En dónde estaban?-Pregunté con toda la pena del mundo

-En tu cuarto-Dice Cade

-¿Y qué chingados hacías en mi pinche habitación?-Pregunté

-No me respondas en ese tono jovencita, ¡te volverás adicta a eso!-Exclamó Cade preocupado

-Bueno, en vez de reclamarme eso, ¿Por qué no nos dices lo que pasó con ustedes cuando conocieron a los Autobots?-Pregunté intentando evadir discretamente el tema

Cade vino a donde estábamos y se sentó con nosotros, diciendo todo lo que sabía. Entonces ya todo tomó concordancia, Optimus buscaba a Mary siendo así su posible última esperanza para ellos.

-Cade Yeager, mucho gusto Sam, Carly-Dijo Cade mientras le daba la mano a Sam

-El gusto es nuestro señor Yeager, yo soy Sam Witwicky y ella es mi esposa Carly-Y se la presento

-Mucho gusto-Se presentó ella

-Igualmente-Y también la saludó

Entonces fue cuando escuché que desde afuera había disparos, gente gritando y corriendo. Salí discretamente para verlo por mí misma.

Cuando salí había un desastre total, casas en llamas, escombros, entre otras cosas más. Así que mejor fui a preguntar a alguien que estuviese vivo que me dijera lo que pasaba.

Afortunadamente encontré a una señora con sus dos niños.

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí? ¿Se encuentra bien?- Pregunté sosteniendo del bazo a la señora que protegia sus dos niños

-Si estamos bien, esas cosas están volviendo a atacar-Dijo muy nerviosa y asustada

-¿Esas cosas?... ¿Qué quiere decir?-Pregunté extrañada y sorprendida

-Decepticons…-Dijo finalmente

Esto no era nada bueno, dirigi a la señora con ambos niños a un lugar seguro. Cuando les dije que no salieran yo me fui a averiguar qué estaba pasando. Pero…

-¡Starlight! ¿Dónde estás maldita?-Gritó la voz de…Galvatron

-Te lo advertimos, Semi, tú y tus amigos correrán un grave peligro ésta vez-Exclamó la voz de otro Decepticon

Yo por el contrario, no quise que supieran que estaba ahí, así que decidí esconderme.

-Creo que no está por aquí, PunkShooter, será mejor regresar-Ordenó al Decepticon nombrado –Pero antes… Yo Galvatron, declaro la guerra absoluta contra los Autobots, los ayudaré a deshacerse de ellos si sólo me dan información de su ubicación-Y se fue

-Amo Galvatron, debemos apurarnos-Le exigió PunkShooter

Lego de ya no escucharlos, salí de mi escondite, todo era horrible, pero me percaté que sólo era una colonia de Chicago que estaba afectada, las demás estaban intactas

-Con que aquí estabas-Dijo la voz de… -No quiero que vuelvas a salir sin decirnos a dónde vas, Janette-

Eran Bumblebee y Cade

-Bee…no crees que será mejor…-Dijo Cade entrecortado

-Janette, será mejor que no seas tan impulsiva y salirte como sea, hay varias cosas para hacer adentro, pero no salgas, no quiero que te pongas en riesgo-Dijo Bumblebee

-Crees que sólo porque Optimus y Mary no están yo tenga que estar ahí como una cobarde, eso sí que no, de veras. Haré o posible por salir de casa y averiguarlo todo-Y sin más que decir me fui de ahí golpeándolo con mi hombro

_(Narra Bumblebee)_

-En verdad que Janette se parece mucho a Naruto-Dije dirigiéndome a Cade

-Desde que tomé su custodia, es un tanto arisca y contestona, pero qué más da, así la acepto-Dijo Cade cruzando los brazos

-¿Crees que lo que estoy haciendo está bien?-Pregunté a Cade

-Pregúntatelo a ti mismo, pero desde mi perspectiva, deberías hablar con ella y tratar de advertirle, pero no suenes tan paternal ni hostigoso. Pero si quiere salir a descubrir todo, que lo haga-Aconsejó Cade

-Vámonos Cade, hay que avisarles a todos-Y nos fuimos de ahí

Entramos en la casa, todos se nos quedaron viendo, hasta que empecé a hablar

-Galvatron nos declaró la guerra…A los Autobots-Dije yendo al grano

-¿Y ahora qué haremos, Bee?-Pregunta Chromia

-Debemos entrenar y prepararnos para lo que se aproxima-Dice la voz de…

-Janette… ¿Cómo crees que podemos prepararnos?-Pregunta Crosshairs

-Simple…debajo del edificio, hay algo que descubrí apenas y quiero mostrarles-Y todos nos dirigimos junto a ella hasta el sótano

Janette prendió las luces, en ese momento, todos pudimos apreciar un espacio de entrenamiento de aproximadamente 400 metros por 500 metros. Era lo bastante grande como para que todos pudiésemos prepararnos para la nueva guerra que se aproximaba.

-¿Y bien, qué les parece?-Pregunta Jan dirigiéndose a nosotros

-Es perfecto, gracias Janette. Muy bien Autobots…¡A entrenar!-Ordené

* * *

**como se habrán dado cuenta, Galvatron sólo quiere a los Autobots**

**Por cierto necesito darles una noticia**

**Haré un fic llamado "Posibilidades" que es entre Minato y Janette. No tiene nada que ver con lo que escribo en Transformers, su familia está viva y es la mejor amiga de Naruto, ya cuando publique el fic sabrán qué relación tuvieron Nauto y ella, y qué tiene que ver Minato en todo eso, etc...**

**Esperen el próximo capítulo de éste fic, Bye! :3 **


	23. El ejército

**Lamento haber tardado semanas**

**No sabía como subirla, no funciona mi puto bluethooth y pues lo metí a google drive y lo descargué luego lo copié y pequé en el doc manager :(**

**Bueno y pues..sin más que decir**

**Disfruten el capítulo 233 :3**

* * *

Capítulo 23 El ejército

_(Narra Mary)_

No sé cuánto tiempo he estado aquí, los segundos parecen horas, los minutos días, las horas son meses. El proceso de aislación es un muy largo…largo…largo proceso que llevará décadas, tal vez. Si me apresuro, no habrá ninguna dificultad ni nada de eso.

Entonces llamaron a la puerta…

-Mary…noticias-Y mi hermana Susumi envió un largo pergamino acompañado de un guardián

-Gracias…Kousuke-San-Dije fríamente

No estaba acostumbrada a llamar a mi hermana por nuestro apellido y con el prefijo "-San". Le decía Susumi, Susu, Sumi, Mi, entre otros…

Empecé a leer las noticias, pero no eran noticias de Celestana… ¡eran noticias de la tierra!

-¿Qué demonios significa esto?-Me pregunté a mí misma -Bumblebee es el reciente líder de los Autobots, Janette está en segundo mando, todos se fueron a vivir a Chicago, Cade y los demás conocieron a Sam Witwicky y su esposa Carly, Galvatron declaró la guerra absoluta a los Autobots, pide Galvatron información al resto de los humanos para revelar información acerca de ellos... Vaya, al parecer, las cosas se están complicando cada vez más, espero que Janette y Bee sepan cómo arreglárselas-

Seguía leyendo más libros y conectando con las memorias de mis antepasados

_(Recuerdo de Lucy Kousuke)_

_Salí de un portal desde Celestana hasta Saturno, entonces me recibió Hyu-Skull, el gobernante de Saturno y el líder de la especie Yungung_

_-Lucy, es un placer tenerte aquí-e hizo una reverencia _

_-Ahora dime, ¿El arma está listo?-Pregunté a Hyu-Skull_

_-Así es, se llama…-_

_(Fin del recuerdo)_

¿Eh?

No sé cómo se llama, debo saber qué es esa arma tan poderosa que poseía ese ser, y ¿para qué quería esa arma mi tátara abuela Lucy?

Debo encontrar información en los libros.

_Mientras tanto, en la tierra…_

_(Narra Janette)_

Los días pasaron, todos se dirigían hacia el cuarto de entrenamiento para entrenar, el FBI, la policía y la CIA estaban como locos buscándonos a todos, cuestionando a cada persona sobre el supuesto paradero de los Autobots, quienes ahora, somos sus enemigos.

-Jan…Necesito probar tus cualidades-Me dijo Bee

-¿Pa' que quieres saber eso? jaja saludos :v-Le dije cómicamente

-Es en serio-Dijo en tono frío

-Ohh bueno-Acepté

Luego fui al vestidor a cambiarme y elegí una ropa cómoda, una playera con rayas blancas y con rayas rojas, un mini short de mezclilla y el cabello recogido a una coleta alta.

-¿Listos?-Dijo Michelle -… ¡Ahora!-

Bee empezó con un golpe directo, lo esquive. Luego lo tomé de la muñeca y lo derribé, en un súbito movimiento con un brazo me rodeó el cuello y con el otro sostenía mis manos

-Vaya…sí que eres asombroso, pero aún te falta más-Dije tranquilamente

En ese momento le di una patada en la espalda, debido a que lo dejé un poco inconsciente me senté sobre él para que no pudiese levantarse

-Me ganaste, Janette-Dijo Bee rendido

-Te lo dije…Te hace falta más práctica-Le dije suavemente y ayudándolo a levantarse

-Puedes tomar un descanso, y el resto…A entrenar -Ordenó Bee

Con esa ropa fui a mi cuarto, saqué el libro que estaba leyendo de Relaciones interiores y exteriores de Celestana 312 y lo leí nuevamente.

En caso de que haya guerras internas de cualquier país, se lleva a cabo una notificación, los gobernantes de Celestana son…los Kousuke.

-Debe ser una broma, Mary es… ¡La heredera de Celestana 312!- Pero me puse a pensar un momento –Entonces, ¿Por qué fue llevada a los tribunales celestanos?-

Lo único que pensé de todo lo que me dijo Mary sobre ella no era importante, pero al parecer estaba equivocada, los purasangres reales tienen una importancia destacable.

Al pasar a la siguiente página, no podía creerlo, pero era exactamente igual a la tierra, sólo que los países son muy amplios, los 400 países tenían bastante riqueza cultural, gastronómica y con un IDH de más de 0.981. Incluso, en la rebelión contra Kaseno Kousuke fue que todos los ministros representativos de cada país hizo presencia en una reunión, en donde desapareció Jennifer Evans, ministra representante de Inglaterra.

-Pero, si mi madre estaba viva, ¿Por qué aquí aparece desaparecida?-Me pregunté aún más intrigada

Entonces llamaron a la puerta

-¿Ahora qué pasa?-Y escondí los libros debajo del colchón

-Jan, ¿Puedes…Ir a investigar por ahí?-Pregunta Bee abriendo la puerta

No me engaña, pero lo está haciendo para quedar bien conmigo. Es un tonto, pero debo decir que así me gusta. Creo que Cade está haciendo un buen trabajo como tutor y como suegro.

-De acuerdo, pero deja me cambio-Le sonreí un poco

-Está bien-Y se va cerrando la puerta

Así que me cambié y me puse mi ropa normal, salí a la calle, sólo paseaba en busca de información, ese es mi verdadero objetivo y el falso era solo…curiosear.

-¿Alguien sabe de los Autobots? –

-No, ¿Tú sabes algo?-

-Algo me dice que no deben estar lejos-

-Por eso nos pidió información-

-¿Y qué tal si no es así?-

-¿Eres uno de ellos?-

-Imposible, yo no estaría de lado de esos traidores-

Sólo podía escuchar las terribles cosas que decían sobre nosotros. No teníamos apoyo de nadie…Absolutamente de nadie. Seguía paseando entre la estrecha calle llena de gente que compraba en los puestos de comida, ropa, etc. Hasta que decidí volver. Conté a Bee y a los demás de lo que hablaban de nosotros.

-No renunciaremos, nos apoyen o no, debemos destruir a Galvatron-Dijo Bumblebee

-Cierto, es por su culpa que pudieron manipular a los humanos-Dijo Michelle

-Sus engañosas palabras…Fueron los que los llevaron a estar en contra de nosotros-Dijo Ratchet poniéndose una toalla alrededor del cuello

Luego me dirigí nuevamente a mi habitación, hasta que pensé y me sentí un poco culpable de no haber traído más libros. Lo seguí leyendo, las ciudades capitales de cada país eran una mezcla de lo urbano y lo rural, no tenían contaminación y de ella se aprovechaba a ser un recurso inextinguible.

De repente un aire helado entró a mi habitación, tenía un mal presentimiento…

Decidí salir de mi habitación por la ventana, apenas y me asomé podía ver algo horrible…Un ejército de miles y miles de Decepticons inundaban las calles de Chicago.

-He venido a ayudarlos-Dijo la voz de Galvatron –Búsquenlos, amigos míos-

Al dar la orden las tropas se movieron hasta donde estábamos y se movieron más allá. Entonces Bumblebee entró a mi habitación y me jaló del brazo

-Tenemos que pelear, pero no con ésta apariencia- Y se transformó en su versión original del modo humano, al igual que los demás

-¿En serio, tiene que ser ahora? Bumblebee… Aún no han manejado sus poderes, sólo se han estado concentrado en sus fortalezas físicas-Dije viéndolo a los ojos

-Todo va a estar bien, no nos pueden derrotar, tenemos a los Dinobots, una Proyect-Music semi, y a mí también, ¿Qué puede pasar?-Pregunta irónico y frío

-A veces pienso que no se te da ser un caballero ni un líder-Dije directamente

Nos dirigimos a las afuera de Chicago donde nos transformamos en nuestros modos robot. El ejército se acercaba a nosotros inevitablemente y con paso rápido.

Preparamos nuestras armas y también nos dirigimos a ellos…

* * *

**Cuenta regresiva: 7 capítulos :v**

**Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado :3**

**Esperen el próximo capítulo de éste fic, Bye! :3 **


	24. El fin del mundo (Parte 1)

**Lamento haber tardado semanas**

**No sabía como subirla, no funciona mi puto bluethooth y pues lo metí a google drive y lo descargué luego lo copié y pequé en el doc manager :(**

**Bueno y pues..sin más que decir**

**Disfruten el capítulo 24 :3**

* * *

Capítulo 24 El fin del mundo Parte 1

_(Narra Bumblebee)_

_Estaba preparado…Para acabar con esto…O al menos eso pensaba…_

Ataqué a Galvatron, quien era el que comandaba al ejército. Al parecer sus armas habían mejorado considerablemente. Mis Autobots se dispersaron entre el ejército para atacar individualmente. Hice un chiflido y aparecieron los Dinobots.

-Es hora de matar, Grimlock-Dije muy entusiasmado

-Como usted diga, amo Bumblebee-Y empezó a golpearlos y matarlos uno por uno

-¡A luchar!-Exclamé empezando a matar enemigos con mi espada

_Mientras tanto en Celestana 312…_

_(Narra Mary)_

Acabo de darme cuenta de que no sé qué estará haciendo Galvatron con mis hijos. Atom y Charlotte aún no tienen síntomas de algún poder, al menos no por ahora y sólo se presenta la telekinesis a los 8 meses de nacidos. Desde esa edad en adelante empiezan a desarrollarse más poderes.

En ese momento un guardián entro por debajo de la puerta y se dirigió a mí.

Los guardianes son luces de un solo color que sirven para cosas simples, como guardar recuerdos y verlos varias veces que desees, dar mensajes a otras personas, entre otros usos. Me da las noticias de que Decepticons y Autobots están luchando en la ciudad de Chicago en Illinois, sólo espero que todos ellos estén bien y que no haya dificultad alguna.

_(Narra Janette)_

-Hiyoku!-Y active el poder ocular que es capaz de destruir por dentro a alguien, no sólo psicológicamente sino físicamente, sólo se aplica en enemigos

Tomé mi báculo y los Decepticons que no les hacía efecto el Hiyoku los golpee de modo que les afectara en el núcleo, es decir, en su chispa. Luego tomé el arco y disparé una flecha hacia un edificio alto. De pronto, el arco se transformó en un francotirador de largo alcance con munición infinita y el báculo se transformó en una katana, como lo hice hace 2 años.

Uno tras otro iba cortando a los enemigos, al despejar el área donde estaba, tomaba el francotirador y les disparaba en la cabeza asesinándolos al instante.

-Afortunadamente tenemos a Cade, Shane, Tessa, Sam y Carly fuera de esto-Dije mientras peleaba

-En eso tienes razón, Jan. Es mejor que sea así-Dijo Saffron luchando a mi lado

Repentinamente, Galvatron desapareció, sus secuaces cayeron al suelo abatidos, volteamos a todos lados a ver qué sorpresa tenía Galvatron bajo la manga.

-Todos hagan un círculo-Ordenó Bee

Así fue hicimos un círculo para protegernos entre nosotros.

De repente desde lo lejos se escucharon pasos que se aproximaban, hasta que observamos a Christopher Ranger y detrás de él iba toda la Brigada Ranger, quienes, en todos éstos meses ya han practicado y convertidos en Cazarrecompensas también.

Entonces, entendí todo...

-Así que ustedes y Galvatron son aliados, eh-Dije en conclusión

-¿Qué?- Pregunta Bee din poder creerlo

-Vaya, lo descrifraste... Me encargaré de ti…Starlight-Dijo Chris con tono amenazador

-Los demás…Vayan tras el resto de los Autobots, pero antes…-El cazarrecompensas hizo una pausa -¿Eres Bumblebee, cierto? El nuevo líder de los Autobots, tú…eres mío-

-No perderé ante alguien tan insignificante-Dice Bee muy seguro

-Bee… Ve a por ellos, yo debo ir a pelear con Galvatron-Susurre a Bee

-No Jan, tenemos que ir juntos, esto no tardará- Me susurra

-Entonces, quieres que lo acabe primero-Y di una palmada devastando todo a su paso

Mientras se levantó el polvo y todos se estaban cubriendo. Nos dirigimos a la ubicación de Galvatron, ¿Cómo pudimos encontrarlo? El Hiyoku puede saber ese tipo de cosas, gracias a mi madre quien me lo heredó. Encontramos a Galvatron en Santiago, Chile.

-Detente, Galvatron-Ordenó Bee sacando su espada

-Muy tarde-Y volvió a desvanecerse

Detrás empezaron a atacarnos, aunque esquivamos sus ataques y los derrotamos, hubo varios que empezaron a atacar a las personas y a todo lo que se les cruzaban, edificios, animales, niños, mujeres, ancianos, lo que fuera… La ciudad estaba en llamas.

-¡Autobots, defiendan a estas personas!-Ordenó Bee

Como las llamas del fuegos nos expandimos por las calles de la ciudad de Santiago, Chile, atacando sin parar a los Decepticons que nos encontráramos.

Luego aparecimos repentinamente en otra ubicación: Kiev, Ucrania.

Voltee y vi a Galvatron ahorcando al presidente de Ucrania.

-Suéltalo, Galvatron-Dije amenazadora

-Veamos qué harán después de esto-Y volvió a desaparecer junto al presidente de Ucrania

Al parecer, el presidente estaba a mitad de una conferencia, alrededor había muertos y heridos. Nuevamente, aparecimos en otra ubicación: Buenos Aires, Argentina

Galvatron estaba por los aires destrozando edificio por edificio, matando a toda la gente a su paso. Todos encendimos Sky en nuestro Reloj-Contratiempo

-Basta, Galvatron, no sabes lo que estás haciendo-Dije nuevamente

-Claro que lo sé, quiero acabar con ésta raza de mierda-Y volvió a desaparecer, no sin antes soltar dos explosivos explotando 2 zonas de la ciudad

El Hiyoku actuó y volvimos a aparecer de nuevo en una ubicación diferente: Berlín, Alemania.

Justamente aparecimos en el aeropuerto, pero estaba destruido, dos aviones chocaron en él, había personas muertas. Y entonces una mujer gritó detrás de mí, voltee a ver a otro lado y Galvatron se fue sin decir nada junto con la presidenta de Alemania.

-¿Para qué Galvatron querrá a los gobernantes de éstos países?-Pregunta Mark

-Aún no lo sé-Respondí

Siguiendo el rastro de Galvatron, aparecimos en otro lugar: Seúl, Corea del Sur

Vimos gente corriendo de los secuaces de Galvatron, mientras que los que eran atrapados por ellos eran asesinados o tomados por prisioneros. Los autos ardían en llamas al igual rascacielos, gente moría nuevamente

-Te derrotaremos-Le dije a Galvatron

-Y eso si es que me atrapan antes de… ¡Dominar al mundo!-Y despareció hacia otro país

Antes de decir algo aparecimos en otra ubicación: Camberra, Australia.

-¿Dominar al mundo? ¿Y por eso está acabando con las personas?-Pregunté

Entonces, apareció Galvatron volando los aires de nuevo, se dirigió al teatro de la ópera en Sydney, arruinando la función que tenían ahí. Las personas corrían de pánico, antes de que Galvatron pudiese asesinar a alguien, puse un campo protector sobre ellos

-Pensé que jamás los defenderías, Starlight-Y secuestró al

-Janette, sólo venimos por Galvatron-Dijo Bee un poco molesto

¿Y dejar que más gente muera? Eso sí que no, de veras-Le respondí

Galvatron se fue y nosotros lo seguimos a una nueva ubicación: Moscú, Rusia.

-¡Hace frío, cabrón!-Grité con mucho frío

Escuchamos una explosión, las fuerzas militares de Rusia combatían contra Galvatron para defender al presidente de Rusia Vladimir Putin, quien desafortunadamente fue secuestrado por Galvatron, al igual que los demás presidentes. Tomé una navaja y la aventé con dirección a Galvatron, tratando de cortarle el brazo con el que sostenía al presidente. Para mi sorpresa, su brazo se regeneró y se fue junto al presidente de Rusia.

Luego de unos instantes nos aparecimos en otra nueva ubicación: Lima, Perú.

-Está secuestrando a los presidentes de países importantes-Dijo Michelle

-Pero… ¿Por qué?-Pregunté viendo al cielo

Volteamos a todos lados y no encontramos a Galvatron, no fue hasta que avanzamos un poco más vimos a gente correr, disparos, la milicia llegó y encontramos a Galvatron atacando a gente.

Por impulso corrí hacia una familia en medio del conflicto e hice un campo protector para que no les pasara nada, luego me los llevé de ahí a un lugar seguro.

-Impulsiva como siempre, Starlight-Dijo Galvatron sarcástico

-¿No estás cansado de matar a tanta gente?-Pregunté

-Mmm, déjame pensar…Creo que no-Y se fue con el presidente de Perú

-Ese maldito…-Dijo Bee harto

-Debemos seguir-Le dije

Nuevamente aparecimos en otra ubicación: Brasilia, Brasil

Justamente aparecimos en medio de un carnaval en Brasilia, cuando la gente empezó a correr y gritar, había mucho pánico y desorden. Corrimos en dirección contraria de donde corrían todos, Galvatron destruyó la carroza y al vernos, se fue, ¿A dónde? A secuestrar a la presidenta de ese mismo país.

-Démonos prisa, o se llevará a otro presidente-Dije muy apresurada

Nos fuimos hacia la presidencia, la cual estaba en llamas, a pesar de haber varias fuerzas armadas y vigilancia, todos están muertos. Me volví a transformar en humano y me metí a la presidencia, al parecer estaban defendiendo a la presidenta. No fue hasta que el techo fue destruido y Galvatron comenzó a atacarme, yo esquivé todos sus ataques.

-Estorbas, Starlight-Y me intentó golpear

-¿Crees que eso me detendrá?-Pregunté

Pero de repente me golpeó de reojo sin darme cuenta, quedé inconsciente.

_(Narra Bumblebee)_

Nos quedamos observando a lo lejos, hasta que vi que Galvatron destruyó el techo de la presidencia.

-¡Mierda, Janette!-Y montado en Grimlock me transformé en mi modo humano y salí hacia la presidencia

Tardé un poco, pero Galvatron logró llevarse a la presidenta de Brasil. De entre los escombros empecé a buscar a Janette y no había nada, así que caminé un poco más adelante y la encontré, estaba inconsciente, la necesitábamos, ahora.

-¿Jan? Despierta, Janette, Galvatron se fue y con otro presidente en manos-Dije intentándola despertar

-¿Qué? Mierda…No debí descuidarme-Se levanta dificultosamente

Nos reunimos todos de nuevo para luego aparecer en una nueva ubicación: Beijing, China.

-Este lugar me trae recuerdos-Dijo Crosshairs divertido

-Tienes razón, Crosshairs-Dijo Drift apoyándolo

Encontramos a Galvatron destruyendo el avión presidencial y de él tratando de tomar al presidente.

-¡Maldición!, es rápido-Exclamó Jan molesta

Entonces Jan mandó varios explosivos hacia la posición de Galvatron, se dio cuenta y empezó a esquivarlos hasta que desapareció de ahí

* * *

**Cuenta regresiva: 6 capítulos :v**

**Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado :3**

**Esperen el próximo capítulo de éste fic, Bye! :3 **


	25. El fin del mundo (Parte 2)

**Lamento haber tardado semanas**

**No sabía como subirla, no funciona mi puto bluethooth y pues lo metí a google drive y lo descargué luego lo copié y pequé en el doc manager :(**

**Bueno y pues..sin más que decir**

**Disfruten el capítulo 25 :3**

* * *

Capítulo 25 El fin del mundo Parte 2

_(Narra Janette)_

-Tenemos que ser más rápidos que Galvatron-Dije súbitamente para trasladarnos a la siguiente ubicación:

Nueva Delhi, India.

En medio de una ceremonia Galvatron destruyó el palacio que estaba, los escombros caían en las personas, pero antes de hacerlo, Janette los manipulaba para que cayeran en otro lado.

-Antes de llevarte a otro presidente, tendrás que enfrentarte conmigo-Dijo Jan

-Está bien-Y sacó sus navajas

Empezaron a luchar, Jan con su báculo era mortal, cruzaron armas, lucha cuerpo a cuerpo o solamente demostraban sus poderes. Una que otra ocasión tiraba escombros hacia la gente que corría para distraer a Janette, aunque la distrajo no bajó la guardia contra Galvatron

Corrí para salvar al presidente, pero súbitamente, Galvatron me atrapó con unas redes y en segundos me sentí muy débil.

-Gracias idiota-Y se fue con el presidente de India en manos

-¡Bee! ¿Estás bien?-Pregunta Jan muy preocupada

-No, esta red absorbe poco a poco mi energía-Dije intentando quitarme la red

Janette me quito la red, entre Crosshairs y Drift me tomaron para que pudiese caminar. Nos dirigimos al siguiente lugar: Madrid, España.

_(Narra Janette)_

Bee estaba muy débil como para poder luchar, así que tomé la iniciativa y comenzamos a defender Madrid del ataque de Galvatron

-Michelle, Mark, Saffron, Hound, ustedes me ayudarán a perseguir a Galvatron para que pueda evitar secuestrar al Rey de España. Tenemos que procurar su bienestar-Dije a los nombrados

-Está bien-Aceptaron al unísono

Invoqué a 2 UltimatteSabre y con ellos fuimos detrás de Galvatron quien no para de destruir edificios, autos, negocios, entre otras cosas. De las torretas empezaron disparar Michelle y Saffron, tratando de no afectar más la ciudad de Madrid.

-¡No te llevarás al Rey, Galvatron!-Dije amenazadora

-Eso lo veremos, Starlight-Y se echó a reír

Llegamos al palacio, como lo supuse, ahí estaban Ironhide, Jazz, Ratchet, Arcee y Elita.

-Nunca aprenderán, son unos idiotas-Dijo Galvatron

Súbitamente Decepticons que forman parte de su ejército raptaron a los chicos con ese tipo de redes como las que debilitaron a Bee, Galvatron pudo entrar y secuestrar al Rey de España, finalmente se fue.

-¡Me lleva la puta madre de la chingada y estúpida ostia, coño!-Grité ya muy enojada

-No tenemos que darnos por vencidos, aún no-Dijo Arcee mientras les quitábamos las redes

Volvimos a reunirnos todos para pasar a la próxima ubicación: El Cairo, Egipto

-¡Hace un puto calor, cabrón!-Grité desesperada –Halluvekum-

Y de un pequeño gramo de arena salió una especie de capa de color verde agua. Los demás hicieron lo mismo y salieron capas de colores diferentes para cada uno.

-Avancemos-Ordené

No caminamos, corrimos en busca de Galvatron, era un poco difícil porque Egipto está en el desierto del Sahara, el más grande del mundo.

En poco tiempo llegamos a la ciudad de El Cairo. Todo estaba tranquilo, la gente paseaba por las calles, haciendo su rutina diaria.

Hasta que escuchamos varios explosivos, la gente empezó a correr y a gritar. Varias serpientes recorrían las calles persiguiendo a las personas.

-¿Con que manipulas a los animales, eh, Galvatron?-Pregunté seria

-Te diste cuenta, Starlight, pero mi objetivo es otro-Y trató de irse pero no podía, algo le impedía moverse

-Al parecer no te habías dado cuenta, pero…Al terminar de hacerte esa pregunta, en un súbito momento hice una cadena de energía pura para mantenerte atado y que no pudieses escapar…Autobots, busquen y protejan al presidente de Egipto-Ordené y se fueron todos

-¿Crees que eso ayudará a que lo oculten de mí? No seas estúpida, Starlight ¿Ya olvidaste como fue que derroté a Optimus Prime y secuestré a los mellizos Kousuke Prime?-Preguntó sacando una malévola sonrisa

Espera…No puede ser que el…Él haya…

Hubo un explosivo en la presidencia, me temía lo peor…

Voltee a ver a Galvatron, pero ya estaba en el suelo, sin hacer nada. Maldición, me había engañado, así que fui corriendo hacia la presidencia, temiendo que Galvatron ya haya secuestrado al presidente de ahí.

No tardé mucho hasta que llegué, había escombros, gente muerta y mis Autobots estaban inconscientes, por inercia vi al cielo. Galvatron se llevó al presidente de Egipto y se dirigió a otra nueva ubicación.

-No podemos continuar, Jan-Dijo Ratchet

-Entonces continuaré yo-Dije decidida

-No irás sola, vete con Bumblebee-Dijo Mark

-Pero…No tengo fuerzas-Dijo Bee rendido

Entonces Mark tomó la mano de Bee y le dio toda su energía, pudiéndose levantar, montar a Grimlock y tomar su espada.

-¿Estás bien, Grimlock?-Pregunté

Él sólo se limitó a sacar fuego muy impaciente.

-Tomaré eso como un sí-Dije riéndome un poco

-Vamos, Jan-Me dijo Bee

-Claro-Y dejando a los Dinobots a cargo de cuidar a los Autobots, Bee y yo nos trasladamos a otro lugar: Roma, Italia

Activamos Sky, nuevamente, y nos fuimos volando los aires por toda Roma, hasta que vimos que Galvatron destruía autos con personas dentro.

-¡Déjalos en paz, Galvatron!-Exclamó Bee mientras que súbitamente lo atacó por atrás

-Todo esto está por terminar-Dijo Galvatron tomando del cuello a Bumblebee

-¿Crees que nos quedaremos sin hacer nada?-Pregunta Bee

-Suéltalo, Galvatron-Ordené y lo soltó

Entonces Galvatron se fue, nosotros lo perseguimos. Llegó a una sala de conferencias mientras el presidente de Italia daba su discurso, sus guardaespaldas y la policía lo protegieron, pero fue en vano.

Me interpuse entre ambos tratando de proteger al presidente y atacando a Galvatron con mi báculo.

-Jamás podrán detenerme-Dijo Galvatron con una maléfica sonrisa

-Eso lo veremos, hijo de puta-Y Bee se llevó al presidente de Italia a un lugar seguro

_(Narra Bumblebee) _

Llevé al presidente de Italia a un lugar seguro, antes de darme cuenta, los secuaces de Galvatron nos perseguían.

Disparaban contra nosotros, obviamente, sin hacer daño al presidente.

Desafortunadamente dispararon en mi reloj-contratiempo, Sky se desactivó y caí, uno de los secuaces de Galvatron sostuvo al presidente y se lo llevó.

-Como jode todo ésto... -Me dije molesto

Nos trasladamos a otra ubicación: Ciudad de México, México

Llegamos en medio de una inauguración, al parecer de una nueva construcción en Av. Reforma.

-Bueno... Este pendejo no vale la pena que lo salven-Dijo Jan cruzando los brazos

Llegó Galvatron a atacar, pero preferimos dejar así el asunto.

-¿No harás nada, Starlight?-Pregunta Galvatron

-Las personas de aquí ya están hartas de corrupción-Dijo Jan seriamente

-Bueno, creo que éste país será el más fácil de conquistar-Y se fue junto con el presidente de México.

Le seguimos el rastro de nuevo, y llegamos a la siguiente ubicación: Washington DC, Estados Unidos

-Vamos por el, Bee-Dijo Jan

-Muy tarde, AutoIdiotas-Dijo a lo lejos Galvatron

Jan y yo nos dimos cuenta de que Galvatron estaba encima de la casa blanca y sosteniendo al presidente.

-He aquí, a los enemigos-Y detrás de él salieron 2 aviones militares

-Eres un maldito-Y tanto Janette como yo empezamos a esquivar los disparos de los aviones.

Galvatron se fue, pero durante pocos segundos le seguimos el paso con el Hiyoku a la próxima ubicación: Ottawa, Canadá

Jan y yo estamos muy cansados. Aún no podemos saber lo que está planeando Galvatron.

-Hay nieve... Activemos Snow -Y así lo hicimos

Ambos obtuvimos patinetas para la nieve, recorrimos la ciudad hasta que encontramos al presidente corriendo, tratando de huir.

-Bee, protegelo del enemigo- Ordenó Janette

Cuando me iba acercando, el presidente no opuso resistencia y lo subí a mi mano para poder huir a las cataratas del Niagara, que no está lejos para mi si uso Sky.

-No llegarás muy lejos, sabandija - Dijo Galvatron a punto de alcanzarme

-¡Bee!-

_(Narra Janette) _

A pesar de estar peleando con Galvatron, activo su Multi-Hologram, haciendo que yo este luchando con su copia, mientras que el verdadero fue a capturar al presidente.

Derroté a la copia, primero, luego fui hacia la posición de Bee.

Galvatron le estaba pisando los talones, entonces preparo su cañón para dispararle.

-¡Bee!- Y me interpuse entre los dos

Afortunadamente no le dio a Bee, a mi me dio en el hombro izquierdo.

-Creo que estoy siendo demasiado paciente- Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Galvatron ya tenía al presidente de Canadá en sus manos.

En un rato más se fue, pero no se fue a una sola ubicación, sino que estaba en 3 ubicaciones a la vez: París, Francia. Londres, Inglaterra. Tokio, Japón.

Secuestrando así a los presidentes restantes de los países más destacados.

Estaba muy cansada

Nos había derrotado

Me desmaye por el cansancio y lo último que recuerdo fue ponerse el cielo amarillo turbio.

* * *

**Cuenta regresiva: 5 capítulos :v**

**Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado :3**

**Esperen el próximo capítulo de éste fic, Bye! :3 **


	26. Reencuentros

**Lo sé, lo sé**

**ME TARDE UN CHINGO, CABRÓN!**

**Pero ahora les traigo un nuevo capítulo **

**Ya valí verga en algunas materias pero bueno..**

**Les traigo el capítulo 26 de esta historia, que ya va a acabar...pronto**

* * *

Capítulo 26 Reencuentros

_(Narra Janette) _

Desperté en mi cuarto, nuestro trabajo estaba debajo de lo peor, no pudimos defender al mundo.

Así que para pasar el rato, empecé a leer otro libro: El extraño caso de los Starlight.

Los Starlight eran una de las razas de cybertronianos más temidos, se caracterizaban por sus raros y exóticos ojos azules con un anillo rojo alrededor del iris. Por generaciones han asumido el poder de la InfinityVitality, un devastador poder para aquel que se enfrente a esta raza de cybertroniano.

-Así que mi padre siempre fue chevere... Con razón daba tanto miedo-Me dije a mi en voz baja

La InfinityVitality consta en permanecer en un estado pacífico pero hostil, atacando sin hacer nada y atacando con los pensamientos y sentimientos del guardián. Se le llama Brighter a los que usan ese poder, solo lo usan los Starlight.

Al estallar la guerra entre Autobots y Deceptions, los Starlight estuvieron del lado de los Autobots, su miembro más destacado fue...

-Jeremy Starlight... Mi padre- Dije susurrando

Fui interrumpida cuando llamaron a la puerta. Y era Bumblebee

-Hola Bee, ¿Pasa algo?- Pregunté al nombrado

-Sólo quería pedir disculpas, por lo que pasó en el mundo... Yo... Creo que no soy tan buen líder como Optimus- Dijo Bee un poco triste

-Oye, no es para tanto, sé que derrotaremos a Galvatron y sus secuaces- Le dije segura de mi misma

Sólo asintió y se fue cerrando la puerta de mi cuarto. Volví a mi lectura del libro.

Los Starlight han tenido el poder de "guiar la carretera" en múltiples ocasiones han guiado a varias tropas de Autobots. Algunos de ellos siendo parientes lejanos de la familia real de Proyect-Music purasangre, los Kousuke. Han transmitido por varias generaciones varios poderes oculares con gran efectividad, super fuerza, actitud dominante y son temibles ante cualquier enemigo que se les cruce.

Los Starlight son los líderes del clan con el sufijo –Light. Poseen varios poderes y habilidades, pero el poder más notorio y que se hereda de generación en generación es la InfinityVitality, como ya se había mencionado antes. Poseen cabello oscuro (Café oscuro, café rojizo, negro o rojo), ojos claros (azul o verde) con un anillo alrededor del iris y de un carácter fuerte y perseverante. Su especialidad es manejar todo tipo de elementos para combinarlos y hacer nuevos poderes.

El apellido "Starlight" hace referencia a la "Luz de estrellas", lideran también a otros clanes que se unieron a los Starlight como lo fueron Icelight, Raylight, Wonderlight, Firelight, Songlight, Goldenlight, Crystalight, Stormlight, Waterlight y Windlight. Todos tomando apellidos con los nombres de elementos importantes, después de eso, varios otros clanes se unieron, también con nombres de diversos elementos y adoptando el sufijo –Light.

Por un momento paré de leer, todo estaba muy tranquilo y sospechoso. Decidí salir de mi cuarto a ver

-¿Bee? ¿Ironhide?...¿Sideswipe?-Empecé a nombrarlos

Cuando llamaron a la puerta

Empecé a caminar hacia la puerta, mi corazón empezó a latir y empecé a sentirme nerviosa pero emocionada.

-¿Diga?-Dije abriendo la puerta

-Me llamo William Lennox, ¿Puedo pasar?-Pregunta el hombre

-Claro-

Y súbitamente la puerta se abrió más de golpe, dejando a carias personas entrar, el mencionado, Lennox, cerró la puerta mientras que yo era custodiada por una mujer.

-¿En dónde están los Autobots?-Pregunta el señor llamado Lennox

-Ellos no están aquí-Le respondí

-Mira niña, no tenemos tiempo, dinos donde están-Dijo viéndome de frente

-¿Lennox?-Pregunta la voz de..Bee!

-Bumblebee, ¿Lo conoces?-Pregunté

-¡Ha pasado tiempo William!-Saludaron Ironhide y Dino

-Charlotte, suéltela-Y me soltaron

-Caballeros, ha pasado tiempo desde que eran…unos robots humanoides y extraterrestres-Dijo la señora Charlotte viéndolos

-Bueno, es nuestra forma humana, una larga historia-Dijo Bee pasando su mano detrás de la cabeza

-¿Y ella quién es?-Pregunta Lennox

Maldición…Miré a Bee y estaba más rojo que un jitomate. Miré hacia otro lado, rodé los ojos y me fui a buscar algo de comer en la cocina, tenía hambre

_(Narra Bumblebee)_

Pero qué pregunta…

-Es mi novia-Le dije sintiendo como ardían mis mejillas

-Qué lindo, el extraterrestre tiene novia, genial-Dijo Simmons en tono irónico

No han cambiado nada, desde la última vez en la batalla de chicago.

-¿Cuál es su nombre?-Pregunta Epps

-Bueno, se llama Janette Starlight-Dije

Súbitamente se quedaron en silencio

-¿Te refieres a la chica que salió en las noticias hace años y la consideraron traidora por ayudarlos a ustedes?-Pregunta onnox

-Exactamente-Dije

Fue entonces cuando decidí presentarles a Janette, como ahora estaba en su forma humana, debía mostrarles su verdadera forma, una Proyect-Music semi. Jan activó su Reloj-Contratiempo haciendo que su cabello volviese a estar hasta mitad de la espala, teniendo dos flequillos que enmarcaban su rostro, una playera roja con escote, encima una camisa de cuadros rojos y azules, un pantalón negro y Adidas negros.

-Me llamo Janette Natasha Vanessa Jane Starlight, es un gusto-E hizo una reverencia

-Una Starlight-Dijo Charlotte

-La única sobreviviente y heredera del clan Starlight-Dice Lennox al verla

-Bumblebee me ha contado mucho sobre ustedes, ya saben, lo que pasó aquí en Chicago…-Dijo Jan haciendo una pausa

-Nosotros venimos a ayudarlos de nuevo-Dijo Simmons viéndonos a ambos

-Eso si nos beneficiaría bien, coronel Lennox-Y era…

-Sam! Carly! Cade!-Y Lennox fue a saludarlos a los tres

También llegaron Shane con Tessa y Anna en brazos.

-¿Ayudarnos?- No me digan que ustedes-No termina de hablar Jan

-La batalla que tuvieron en el mundo, fue catastrófico-Dice Epps prendiendo la televisión y poniendo las noticias que ya estaban circulando a cerca de nuestra batalla alrededor del mundo

-Galvatron controla todo en el mundo, la economía, las escuelas, todo…-Dice Simmons sin apartar la vista del televisor

-No entiendo nada de esto, exijo que me expliquen-Ordena Charlotte mirando a Lennox y Epps

-Se lo contaremos todo, señora Mearing, pero antes que nada…-Dice Lennox volteando a verme

-Nosotros queremos ayudarles por lo que han hecho por la humanidad-Me dice Simmons

-A pesar de que los estuvieran cazando, nosotros no nos hemos olvidado de ustedes, chicos-Y Lennox pone una mano en mi hombro

-Confiaremos en ustedes, de nuevo-Le dije sonriendo

-¿Y bien cuál es el plan?-Pregunta Janette súbitamente

-De acuerdo, pero necesitamos el apoyo e todos y cada uno de ustedes, mis Autobots-Dije volteándolos a ver

-Cuenta con ello, Bee-Me dice Ironhide

-Espera, ¿Ahora eres el líder Autobot? ¿Dónde está Optimus? ¿Por qué Ironhide y Jazz están vivos?-Pregunta Lennox haciendo una lluvia de preguntas

-A eso iremos no te adelante-Y reí un poco

* * *

**Chance y si paso a 6° año T.T **

**Bueno, ya luego les tendré los nuevos capitulos de Transformers y de el Chat de los amigos**

**Cuando acabe esta primera parte escribiré mi fic de Albafica y de Lorraine, sólo tendrá un capítulo**

**Posteriormente terminaré de escribir The Wolrd is too big for us, donde estan Optimus y Mary de peques :3 :3 **

**Hasta la próxima xD :v/**


End file.
